Magic of the Heart
by SGCred
Summary: SetoxOC Fic. After a mysterious meeting at childhood, Kaiba recalls a girl with strange abilities. He feels he needs help again and she reappears, not realising its her. They soon become close, but what if her secret comes out,or she must leave him again?
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Bonds

Note to readers: My first story that I know is pretty rubbish, but it was worth a try putting it up. I hope to hear from the few who manage to read the chapter all the way through without falling asleep. Love SGCred xxx PS you know I don't own Yugioh or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood Bonds  
  
Fear and terror consumed the boy as he backed up into the corner of the chain fence, trapped like a mouse in a hole, with two cats ready to pounce on him. All he could feel was the chain fence quivering as he was forced into the tight spot. Above him he heard the birds in the tree on the other side of the fence. They chirped happily as they easily escaped danger in the higher branches. How he wished he could be as free as them.  
  
Unfortunately, evil laughs and a swift punch in the stomach brought him back to reality. Plunging to his knees the boy looked up as the two bullies towered over him.  
  
"That's what you deserve for meddling in our business," the pug-like kid chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you stuck you nose in our matters for the last time." retorted the cross-eyed red head.  
  
"When your business is to pick on my brother, I have a right to stop you." said the boy, careful his ocean blue eyes didn't spill over with salty tears.  
  
"Well, the next time we have fun with your brother, we'll really let him have it. Too bad you won't be around to see it." cackled the pug.  
  
'_Please, I only wanted to protect my brother. Someone, anyone! I can't leave him on his own. All we have is each other in this place. I wish someone cared.'_ the boy pleaded with himself. Little did he know someone was watching him with sympathy, plotting to try and help, seeing the turmoil he was in.  
  
"Say goodnight." they snickered as the came in closer. The pug was ready with a length of rope to tie him down, while the red punk had a short wooden paddle to beat him.  
  
_'This is it. I'm sorry I can no longer protect you little brother.'  
  
_"It's time to..." began the pug, before realising the length of rope in his hands was wriggling. Suddenly the paddle began to move as well, as both bullies looked shocked. The boy opened his eyes slightly to see why he wasn't a fixture on the concrete slabs yet. He soon stared in wonder at what was happening.  
  
Quick as flash, the rope turned a deep green colour, and grew fangs to form a hissing snake. The paddle sprouted legs, then a long tail with a poisoned tip, becoming a scorpion. The two boys were dumbstruck and quickly threw the deadly creature down, but soon were trying to escape as the animal's creeped closer to them. However son the found themselves unable to run. Not from fear, but due to thin vines appeared and twined around their legs, making it impossible to escape. Retching to free themselves as the animals drew close, they failed to notice strange lightning bolts, raining down upon them. All they could do was cry in terror.  
  
All of a sudden, quick as the miracles came, they disappeared again. Lightning ceased, and the vines loosened their grip on the bullies, allowing them to run away, wailing and screaming. The boy sighed with relief, but kept to the fence cautious of the still present snake and scorpion. Soon the animals changed back to inanimate object in a quiet puff of smoke. He smiled happily, but still was confused as to how the miracles had occurred. A gentle rustling above made him spin round and look up.  
  
In the tree, a shadow figure was staring down at the boy though the leafy branches. However, once being spotted it gasped and climbed further up the oak it was taking refuge in.  
  
"Hey wait! Don't go! I 'm not gonna hurt you. Please I want to thank you." he shouted. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that person was responsible for saving his life. A feeling deep inside him told him so.  
  
Desperately he clung to the fence and started to climb, in order to grasp the branch of the tree. His fingers were stabbed by the spiky edges, but he was full of determination. Just as he grabbed the branch, it snapped causing him to tumble down. He feared his fate of smacking into the ground, when a hand reached out and grasped his wrist.  
  
The shadow figure held onto him and pulled him up, so he was able to sit on a sturdier branch. After collecting his nerves, the boy turned to see his saviour. The figure was hidden in the shadows of the foliage, so the boy couldn't see any features of his hero. The figure let go of his wrist and was about to avoid confrontation by scurrying further up the tree.  
  
"Hold it! Please don't disappear again. Let me talk to you." said the boy as he reached out and clung to the wrist of the figure, which was struggling to free its arm. It was unable to break the boy's strong grip. Shockingly it spoke.  
  
"Let me go! I swear I didn't mean any harm. I just caught a glimpse of what those creeps were doing and knew it wasn't fair for them to beat you up. I was only going to scare them off. I would never hurt you." it shrieked. The pitch of the voice now identified the saviour was a girl.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I wasn't trying to cause trouble." tears now dripping onto the tree bark.  
  
"Don't cry, I wasn't going to hurt you." the boy replied gently.  
  
"Really? You're not going to tell anyone what you saw?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
  
She stopped trying to twist her arm free from his grip. The boy's hand slid off her wrist and into her hand, where he rubbed her fingers against his own, his thumb massaging her palm. Next he realised something important.  
  
"So it was you who did all that stuff to scare those bullies."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry if I caused problems..."  
  
"Problems? I wanted to thank you for scaring those stupid jerks. If you hadn't came along they would have beat me into a bloody pulp."  
  
"Well your welcome. Now I really better leave..."  
  
"Wait! How did you do all that stuff?"  
  
"I...I...I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I don't think you would understand."  
  
The boy surprisingly chose not to argue. He realised there was something mysterious about what he had seen. It was too hard to think of any explanation, at least one he could comprehend. He left this thought but still refused to let go of her hand.  
  
"Look, you may have to go, but I won't let you..."  
  
"What?! Please I have to..."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I won't let you go until I can see you."  
  
The girl cringed back in fear. She was still hidden in the darkness with only the hand he was holding exposed in the light.  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Please. I only want to look at you while I thank you."  
  
_'This is not a good idea. I can't expose myself. I've already shown him but why can't I say no? How can 1 boy make me feel so strange? He may be cute, but there's something else. It's in his spirit, reflected in his eyes.'  
_  
Slowly but surly, the girl edged out of the gloom, revealing herself. The boy gazed in wonder not sure what to feel. She was around his age with a small frame and quite thin, yet she didn't seem to be like any other girl he had encountered. Her skin was pale, like silver yet it glowed deeply like moonlight. She was wearing short black ankle boots, and a deep violet dress to her knees with a jagged cut fringe at the ends. It looked like it was made of satin, with sleeves ending at the shoulder and a black silk scarf tied around her waist. A veil of deep copper red hair rolled down to her lower back. Her head was tilted down so it completely covered her face.  
  
"Okay, you've seen me. Now I better go..."  
  
"Hold it. I can't thank you properly unless I see you face."  
  
"Sorry, I can't..."  
  
"Please. All you have to do is look me in the eye."  
  
With his free hand, he gently brushed her copper waves behind her ears, exposing an even paler complexion than her skin. Putting his fingers under her chin, he tilted her face up so it was level with his. A gentle face with soft red lips was before him, but nothing compared to when she fluttered open her eyes.  
  
It was like staring at two shining stars. They were dazzling, as if they held the entire galaxy in them. Glittering inside was a mix of colours, containing different types of gemstones. Gathered within was a combination of amber, sapphire, emerald and crystal, contained in a glinting pair of orbs.  
  
All they could do was stare, until the girl's soft voice broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to thank me now?" Shaken to reality, the boy smiled happily.  
  
"I am grateful for your help. I only wish there was some way I could repay you."  
  
"Just don't let anyone know I was here, or say anything about what you saw. That is enough."  
  
The boy nodded in agreement. He knew no one would believe him if he said anything anyway. She smiled happily and turned her hand, so she was able to wrap her fingers in his. All he felt was a tingle through his body, as he once again became lost in those eyes.  
  
'_I don't know what it is about this girl, but she seems so mystical. Without a doubt she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I just wish she didn't have to leave.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the angel's voice.  
  
"Okay, now I have to go. Goodbye."  
  
However as she turned to leave and slackened her hold on his hand, his grip tightened and pulled her back. When she turned round she felt an arm move around her waist and pulled her closer. The boy tilted his head down towards her. She didn't resist the magnetic force between them as their lips nearly touched.  
  
"Big brother! Where are you? Come on we have to go inside."  
  
The boy's eyes snapped open upon hearing the call. All he could do was look at the girl sadly. He had no idea why, but she also looked hurt.  
  
"He's calling you. You have to go."  
  
Slowly he climbed down the tree and slid down behind the chain fence, never taking his eyes off the oak. He was surprised to see her jump down as well, only on the side of the street. Before leaving he walked up to the fence, sliding his fingers through the gaps. She did the same so they locked together. All he could do was stare at the cosmos in her eyes.  
  
"Will I see you again? Are you ever coming back?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be allowed, but I can always try and sneak back."  
  
"There's no way of knowing how long you'll be gone, so what if I need you like I did today?"  
  
She seemed to ponder on this, then untied a ribbon around her neck which held a shimmering pendant. The gem was just like her eyes. She cracked it in half and split the ribbon in two, then stringing one half on each piece of ribbon, passed one through the fence to him.  
  
"As long as each of us has half of the pendant, we will be with each other in heart and spirit. Just keep it close and if you need me, I will return. I promise. Goodbye."  
  
Before departing, he managed to lean through the fence and lightly kiss her. Though it was short and sweet, all the emotions they had were clear. Upon breaking the kiss, the boy turned around and walked away to find his brother, the pendant piece in hand. He turned once more only to see she was gone. Before he could think of what happened, his brother had bounded up to him.  
  
"There you are big brother. Where were you? I was looking all over for you."  
  
"Sorry Moki, I was held up." hiding the pendant from his brothers sight.  
  
"Well come on Seto. We have to go in before we end up in trouble. You know our social workers will fuss if we're late."  
  
As the boys headed into the orphanage, Seto grasped the treasure even tighter, hoping he would see her again someday. His heart filled with sorrow thinking of the girl. He knew he loved her though he barely knew her and being only 10. Overall there was only one thing he regretted; that he never found out her name.  
  
Over time both children became adolescents, then nearly adults. It would be near a decade before they would meet again, as the pendant had bonded them eternally. It all came to one truth; though their worlds and lives were as different as could be imagined, their destinies were the same.

* * *

Note: A prize to readers who actually made it this far. You are free now of reading this story, though I would appreciate some reviews on what you thought though I might guess what you would say. i.e. crap 


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries of the Past

Note to readers: I'm quite pleasantly surprised by the positive out take on the first chapter. Thank you so much. All views appreciated, and I will now try to be a little more confidant about my work, now I have seen some response. Here are my notes to reviewers.  
  
Ney: Graciously appreciate your support. Hope to here from you.  
  
BlueDragon99: Thanks for the confident boost, and I am also enjoying your story. Looking out for Burning Passion.  
  
DonaMariposa: I know I go overboard with description, but I do so because I want readers to be able to picture the characters well, especially my OC since you would not recognise her any other way, at least until her name will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for the help, and I really like your Yugioh fic so keep up with that.  
  
Thank you all, and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Discoveries of the Past  
  
"If you need me, just keep the pendant close. We are connected by our hearts, and if you ask with all your being, I will sense you need me, and return..."  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes snapped open, aroused from his daydream. It had appeared for no apparent reason in his mind, but did stir a part of his past long forgotten, and memories long discarded. Unfortunately while gathering this information the harsh awakening caused him to fall backwards to the floor, hitting his head.  
  
"Big brother, are you okay?" Mokuba questioned in a concerned manor, while trying to hold in fits of laughter.  
  
The CEO grunted rubbing his sore head. He should have known better than to tilt in his chair. That stupid dream had messed up his focus. Why after 10 years had those supposed events come to plague his mind? After time he had doubted that anything had happened that day at all, and the girl was a figment of his imagination, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Earth to Seto! Is anybody home?"

"What, yeah I'm fine Mokuba." Kaiba said pulling himself up.

"It's late Seto. You promised to come home early tonight remember."  
  
Kaiba did recall this, as he didn't have much to do business wise. Some time at home might clear his head of these fantasies.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming." he replied picking up his briefcase. Mokuba bounded out of the door of the office with his brother close behind him. Soon the limo had taken them back to the Kaiba Manor. All the dozing at the office had delayed their return, so now millions of stars covered the sky. They were all clearly visible from the lack of clouds. A solid reminder to Kaiba of hope in the heavens, and a certain pair of eyes once again found their way into his soul.  
  
"Come on Seto! It's really cold out, so you better come inside or you'll catch your death."

"Fine, just don't think you can tell me what to do Mokuba. You're starting to sound like an old nanny." Kaiba muttered as he proceeded indoors. He took one last look at the abyss of the night before heading inside the manor.  
  
While dining and preparing for bed, little conversation was held between the two brothers. Kaiba was never the social type anyway, always closed up to others, except for Mokuba. The only family he had and the only person he could trust and open up to. With his brother he could be happy, smile and laugh. A privilege only Mokuba was graced with in his opinion. Over the years he had been cautious not to let a single soul see his weaker side. This included Yugi and his merry band of cheerleaders, who were persistent on their ways of friendship. He could admit it to himself that though they were airheads, they were capable of strength and courage to help one another. A bond he at times envied. However he would never tell them that, especially Wheeler, as that puppy needed to be kept on a tight leash.  
  
Once retired to his room, Kaiba sat on his bed and browsed over sales figures, when Mokuba bounced in and crashed on top of Seto. The action flared up into a heated tickle fight, with Seto finally forcing his brother to admit defeat.  
  
"You win! You win! Just stop!" he squealed trying to wriggle free.

"I think you've had enough. Now go to bed, it's late."

"Sure Seto." he obeyed as he headed for the door.

"Wait Mokuba." Kaiba called out before he left the room.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what was so important that I had to come home early."

"Oops, I forgot. Stay there, I'll show you."  
  
Kaiba watched as his brother scurried out of the door, and reappeared pushing a huge box of some sort. It must have been old by the amount of dust collected on top of it.  
  
"Where in the world did that come from?"

"The attic."

"Funny, I never would have guessed." Seto implied sarcastically.

"You won't believe what's in this thing." Mokuba stated excitingly, rummaging through its contents.  
  
Kaiba stood up and walked over to where his brother was kneeling to see what all the fuss was about. Taken aback, his ocean blue eyes widened with what he saw. It was a treasure chest full of there childhood. Items of their most pleasant memories together, before being forced into misery with Gozaburo. Kaiba had been sure he would never see this stuff again.  
  
"Mokuba, how did you find this?"

"I was rummaging around in the attic and came across it. It didn't have a label so I checked to see what was inside. Good luck isn't it to see this stuff again."

"I was sure that we lost all this. When we didn't work hard enough Gozaburo took our toys and treasures away. I assumed he threw them in the trash."

"I know. Guess he was to lazy to move his ass to throw it out, so he just packed it up."  
  
It was a welcome sight to see all this stuff. Their old clothes and toys they played with. Books and games they treasured dearly reminding them of carefree days. When it was all taken, so was their childhood. From then on Seto had been forced to work non-stop. It was sad that after all the years of resisting the man he hated, he became a lot like him. A soft smile appeared upon Kaiba's lips. It felt good to see some pleasant things from their life. As he turned to go to bed, he could have sworn out of the corner of his eye he spotted a glint from something. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"Wonder what that is," said Mokuba. He was so intrigued that he bent down and leaned too far into the box so he could grasp the sparkling item at the bottom. His height disadvantage compared with the size of the box caused a problem, as he soon fell in legs sticking up in the air.  
  
"Help! Seto pull me out of here!"

"Hold your horses, I'll get you out." he retorted upon picking his sibling up by his legs and casually dropping him on the floor with a thud. Suddenly he noticed he was clutching something in his hands.  
  
"I don't remember this. Seto, is this yours?"  
  
The boy opened his hand s to reveal the still proud pendant. All the colour and splendour was still as extravagant as the day he first laid eyes on it. The ribbon now tatty and the gold rim somewhat rusty, though the beauty of the jewel made up for it.  
  
_'It wasn't a dream after all. It was real. She was real. I remember how much I wished to see her again. I held onto it for dear life, until the day that bastard stole it because I wasn't meeting his targets. He completely destroyed my belief, making me forget it. That is till now.'  
_  
"Well, whoever it belonged to won't want it now. It's broken anyway and I don't see the other piece in the box. I guess I'll throw it out..."

"No! It's mine Mokuba. I never told you about it. I'll just hold onto it for now." placing it in his pocket.

"But Seto it's broken..."

"It's supposed to be, so don't worry about it. You better go, it's way past your bedtime."  
  
Reluctantly Mokuba hugged his brother and bid him goodnight. As he left, he decided he had to ask one more question about the mysterious pendant.  
  
"Big brother, I don't recall giving you that thing, and I doubt it was among Mum and Dads stuff. Who gave it to you anyway?"  
  
He became distant. The truth was he didn't know that himself. Her image was so clear and close, but he remembered his promise of not revealing her existence or any of her abilities. There was only one thing he could say.  
  
"A friend. A good friend."  
  
Satisfied, Mokuba finally went to his room and fell sound asleep. His brother however, was far from the need for slumber.  
  
Stepping out onto the balcony, he embraced the brisk night air and once again gazed at the sky. Now the full moon had joined the stars, and was glowing in content of its view of the earth. This memory was appearing in every aspect of his life. Looking at the sky he could picture her skin, soft as it shone like the moonlight. Those eyes of planets and life in the mysterious place above. Lips of a red that would shame the rose and tasted as sweet as the dewdrops that graced its petals. Taking the pendant out of his pocket concentrated with all his might.  
  
_'Okay, if you can hear me, I need you more than ever. Just to know that there is someone who cares about me. You cared when you saved me and protected me. I must know if you feel the same way I do just now. That way I can find peace in my fate.'  
_  
His thoughts trailed away as he reflected and his hopes for the future. If you were to listen to his heart you might hear the ocean, solitary and lapping against the shore. He could not have felt more alone. However he was mistaken. Far away another felt the same. Her thought surrounded themselves with water, the sea that held the memory of eyes that belonged to a boy from so long ago.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. I appreciate criticism but don't be too brutal. I may have to hold you there for a while as school is starting tomorrow again and my exams begin in a few weeks. I'll be practically inhaling my textbooks to study. Hopefully I'll have time due to being allowed off school to prepare. Thank God for Study Leave!  
  
See you Soon  
  
Love SGCred xxx P.S. Next chapter will reveal some info about my OC and some of your questions will be answered. 


	3. Chapter 3: Questions of Belonging

Thanks for all the good feedback everyone. Here is my note to all my reviewers, thanking them for their support.  
  
freakster: Don't panic my future chapters are definitely longer, so calm down. As for the cliffhangers they stay to keep readers interested. Hey you do want to read more because of it right? Thanks for the help. Also I can recommend a massage therapist to calm you down after being hyper. It should help you.  
  
BlueDragon99: Loved your update. Super sweet, but I know that these romances can never go smoothly for long. I'm guessing a plot twist coming soon. Thank you for everything, and hopefully I won't take up to much time studying.  
  
Burning Passion: So glad to finally hear from you. Your ending was fabulous and am looking forward to your next story. Appreciate the support.  
  
Virusea: Gracias for the positive attitude. Hope to see you again on the review board. Enjoying your story too.  
  
Now on with chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: Questions of Belonging  
  
They had bid each other goodbye, a pain that failed to stop aching. As she turned to leave the boy clasped her hands desperately. In that moment their lips met all time stood still. Hoping the instant would never end...  
  
"Child, I command you, wake up!!"  
  
Her eyes blinked in confusion as she cursed inside her mind.  
  
_'Another lost fantasy of the boy, courtesy of Mentor.'_  
  
Why did she have to interrupt when she had been so close to discovering why this dream had been plaguing her thoughts after a decade of not even thinking about the events of that day whatsoever. She would rather be there than here. It was the most interesting experience of her life, and for the past 10 years she had been bored out of her skull with the routine of her duties. She had to learn to supposedly carry the tradition of her heritage and the majesty of a proud kind so their memories would live on. She never really wanted to be born with burden.  
  
"Dreaming again huh? When will you ever focus on what you are supposed to be doing?" Mentor bellowed unpleasantly at the girl.  
  
"Maybe when you actually talk about something that is worth listening to." she muttered causing Mentor to appear very angered.  
  
"Your tasks which will carry you to be a wise woman to all children younger than you is important. You are to set an example to them, making them strive to be the best."  
  
"If they want that so badly then they won't need me to inspire them. Maybe you wish to be caged here and live in solitude, but I don't. You cannot expect me to live a dream that isn't mine. What is so bad about wishing to do something else with my life?" she sighed deeply and gazed out of the window at the little kids already practising their tricks, obviously anxious to become great leaders of the colony when they grew.  
  
"It's in your blood, you know that. I deeply respected and cared for your Mother. We were close friend and she wished me to raise you well upon realising she was about to...."  
  
Tears welled up the woman's eyes. The girl felt guilty about not being as upset as she should be. It was her mother who had died of serious illness after all, yet she could not. Being a baby at the time the only memory she held was some of her Mothers treasures, one which was the pendant, which reflected the great mysteries of life. These secrets had been held in her Mothers glittering eyes, a trait she herself had inherited. All she knew was the pendant was a great gift and the answers to its mysteries would be revealed when ready. However this time did not seem likely to come. And only she knew the truth of breaking the pendant for the sake of a boy. Truthfully no one had found out, as the penalty would be great. She had been lucky not to be punished for her actions 10 years ago. The horror of what would happen if it were discovered she cracked the colony prize to be connected to a boy, not just a boy, a mere mortal.  
  
"Mentor don't cry. People will think you have become soft." she snickered. Taunting always brought her back to her strict self.  
  
"None of you lip! Anyway, I was trusted to teach you the ways of the craft so you would be prepared to become a wise woman like your ancestors before you."  
  
"I know I know! It's just that there is a whole world beyond our boundaries..."  
  
"That world is only filled with anger and loss. We stay here to protect ourselves from such feelings. Here you are safe from sorrow and pain."  
  
"Yet we are also blocking out excitement, joy, wonder and...love."  
  
Funnily enough the woman smiled and hugged the girl. She couldn't hate her, as she was too much like her Mother. Letting her go she ordered the child to her tasks. Like her Mother. A free spirit.  
  
Racing outside the girl looked to see the mist clearing and the sun breaking through to reveal a clear sky. The peaceful villagers of the colony went about the daily routine of their lives. The market area was bustling with people buying food and herbs necessary for brews to help their lives. Children played and bravely attempted to practise their talents, dreaming of a day when they would lead the colony. It had occurred to her that all her life she never wanted to achieve greatness within the craft, though she had been privileged at birth to rule over all the blessed people. This was only what some could merely imagine of doing, as you had to be linked to previous leaders by blood. Other children though her strange because she wanted a life beyond the sanctuary they had. To them she was a freak, and ungrateful for being a chosen one. Her thoughts scattered upon hearing a voice.  
  
"Hey, I thought you mentor wanted you to prepare the field for the for the harvest feast?"  
  
"She did Trinity, but I kind of lost track in thinking."  
  
"What about?" she asked her golden eyes shimmering with concern. Friends since childhood, they looked out for one another no matter what. Trinity was still as cheery and supportive as ever, with ebony black hair reaching just below her shoulders which lashed out in curls, peachy skin and a fine figure. She was taller than her friend but never outgrew her cheeky smile from when she was 4.  
  
"Trin-be honest-when we were growing up, the other kids thought I was weird and foolish to want more than this life, right."  
  
"Well...They didn't mean any harm. It's just...they feared what they couldn't understand. No one had ever though of life outside these boundaries."  
  
"I guess I'm just different, but I can't help it."  
  
"Forget it dear. You're an individual and that's what I admire in you. You're not scared to be yourself," she said happily as they left to prepare for the evening.

* * *

The harvest feast was the most majestic of celebrations and caused everyone to bustle in preparation. The girls busied themselves in collecting water, decorating the outdoor displays and entertainment as well as gathering wood for the bonfire. A great spectacle of the new season and a new dawn to protect the craft and it's kind. Many gathered bringing vast amounts of food for the feast, while minstrels played music to dance to around the bonfire, dressed in traditional black or dark blue clothes. Everyone was joyful and happy as the night came out and the stars appeared to look down on the party. Soon they sat down to feast, and the wise ones of the colony prepared to toast and speak of preparation for the New Year. As they sat at the head of the banquet, the main leader, also the girl's Mentor, rose to speak.  
  
"Thank you once again for joining us for our traditional banquet upon which we celebrate a new beginning for our tribe. This year we have been successful in maintaining our secret existence from the mortals who dwell outside our grounds. Thank you to everyone who helped to protect our craft from them. We are proud to live in harmony and peace away from the torment of the mortal realm, and I am confident we will continue to o so in years to come."  
  
Cheers echoed in the night. To them it was glorious to live in sanctity from the 'other realm'. At the far end of the table one was silent, feeling sick and disgusted with what they were saying.  
  
"Anyway, the final announcement tonight is the most important. This new dawn is the dawn of the new moon. Everyone knows this means that the time has come for a leader of this tribe to retire from duty for a peaceful few centuries at the end of life. I have to say that this night is my last, as I step down now as a wise woman."  
  
Gasps were heard all over the area at the shock of one of the most noble elders having to retire. The star eyed girl was also taken back.  
  
'_Why didn't she tell me? I was sure she had no need to step down for another few decades. It's just so strange after a 400 year rule.'  
_  
"Now, now. Don't be sad for me. I had a good run in protecting this place and upholding my duties, but my time has come. The sun has set on my time as a wise one, but will rise with my student, apprentice and my replacement." gesturing her hand to the star eyed girl at the end of the table. Her jaw hung open at the thought of this responsibility. Everyone else seemed to feel the same, remembering her as the shameful one who was selfish in wishing to abandon her destiny.  
  
"I have raised this child since she was a baby, and today I discovered her to be a lady. Mature and ready for this task. As you may know, my close friend Palaris died an era ago from horrid illness. She was one of the most loyal and respected wise woman and the grandest of us. A High Sorceress as well as a grand spell-caster. A leader, a wicka, and a Grand witch with talent and power surpassing all of our own. I know that this girl has the same passionate power within her. Well, like mother like daughter. At daybreak tomorrow she will be blessed into society as a noble witch and a wise woman. Give your grace and toast to your new grand sorceress, the lady Luna.  
  
Clapping rung in her ears as everyone toasted her and screamed praise. Quite shocking but Luna knew what they truly thought. They still saw her as ungrateful, guessing she would mess up. To be honest she had to agree with them. This was a moment she had been dreading her entire existence. She just couldn't be responsible for all the people in the colony. Her powers may be great like her mother's but she was not. All her life she had been trained to do this, but could not. Oh, how she wished to escape.  
  
It hit her. That was the answer. She would escape. Run away!  
  
Thankfully everyone was too busy having fun to notice to see her sneak out. Luna ran in the night air, her copper waves rippling in the breeze. Making her way back to the hut, she scurried up to her bedroom only to see it in darkness. Picking up a candle from the table, she blew on it gently. Her sweet breath surrounded the wick, causing it to mystically ignite and burn brightly. Fumbling in her room with only the candle and moon outside the window for light, she accidentally stood on something, which let out a screech and ran away to hide behind the bedpost.  
  
"Oh Sabre, I'm sorry. I can't see a thing it's only me."  
  
Hearing her soothing voice, the creature appeared and jumped onto her, clinging to her back with its claws until it managed to climb up to perch on her shoulder. He was no ordinary pet. Many witches had cats, but Sabre was different. A lion cub. Somehow he was mistaken for a kitten years before, and was hexed like the other cats. It was a tradition so the cats would be able to live with their owners as companions to the day their master or mistress passed on to the afterlife, where they would follow. Of course at the point he was discovered they decided to sell him as a potion ingredient, until a little girl rescued him. She said it was unfair to treat him that way simply because he was different, a torment she understood. The rest was history, as they had been together ever since.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving and I need help. Go find my bag while I gather my things."  
  
The lion obediently jumped down and pulled out a leather shoulder satchel from a wooden chest. Quickly the girl flung clothes, books, a blanket, a pouch of powder in case she needed to conjure, a few scented potions in glass vials and of course her sketch pad and brush paints. All of it was bundled into the bag while she scribbled a note with a quill on parchment telling of her sorrow but not being able to fulfil her duty.  
  
Sabre sat patiently as she finished her note of regret, until he noticed something sparkle and glow. The source was coming from under the bed. The cub leapt down and squeezed underneath to find the cause of the abnormal glow.  
  
Luna began to feel torn about her choices. She knew that people would be furious to find out she had gone. Mentor had trusted her with this responsibility, but she knew she would inevitably screw it up. Technically she was helping by not helping. The only thing she had done right in her life was saving a mortal boy as a child. At the thought of the sweet boy she rescued she turned to the window and sat upon the ledge. Looking outwards the waters she became lost in thought.  
  
'_He was so kind and loving. One person who didn't see me as a freak or screw up. Those eyes were so mesmerising. Deeper than the ocean itself. It's been so long and I promised I would see him again. I doubt he would remember me. Anyway I did more good in that world than I did in this one. Still even if I left where would I go? I'm not needed.'  
_  
She silenced her thoughts upon seeing a sparkle behind her. Turning she saw Sabre tugging at an antic box. Picking it and Sabre into her arms, Luna opened it to reveal something she had not seen in years. The pendant in all its majesty lay in the box shimmering brightly like the jewels it contained. What was most unusual was that it was vibrating a bright light. As she picked it up and held it next to her heart a voice was hear in her head summoning her.  
  
_'It's him. The boy with ocean eyes. He does recall me and wants me to come to him. Now I have a purpose. Going to the mortal realm and helping him again.'  
_  
Slipping the pendant around her neck, she grabbed the bag and headed for the window, only to freeze at the sound of a voice.  
  
"Luna, what are you doing?!"  
  
Spinning around she saw her friend in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Trin it's only you."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you think I'm going to let you do this? You're running away, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm moving out to live in a treehouse, of course I'm running. Wouldn't you at this kind of pressure?"  
  
"Luna running from your problem won't solve anything."  
  
"I'll be more help by leaving. I may have strong powers, but I always make a mess of things and the colony knows it."  
  
"Look, this will end like last time, only worse."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were lucky last time you made a trip outside this realm. It was only a short one and you were caught. Also since you were a kid they went easy on you considering you revealed your powers. This time you'll end up with the full punishment. Banished. Stripped of your powers and cast out into the Netherworld."  
  
"Things are different this time. 1 I'm smart enough not to be caught. 2 It's not a little vacation, I won't be coming back, and 3 I have to return to actually do some good for once."  
  
Tears gathered in Trinity's eyes. This could mean trouble and she didn't want her friend to suffer. Yet also wanted her to be happy even if it meant a risk. She hugged her friend tightly as a goodbye feeling lost already without her.  
  
"I'll miss you and I won't tell. Just promise you'll be careful."  
  
"I will. Take care, and know we will always be friends."  
  
With that she climbed out of the window and sprung onto the back wall. A final wave to Trinity and Luna crept away in the black cover of night, heading towards the shore of the waters, the limit point and boundary of the realm.  
  
Rushing over the sand, her bag swung at her side, making Sabre, whom was sitting in the bag very queasy. She recalled this place from the day she first left this world. Difference was then she knew she would return.  
  
Gazing at the moon she recollected the final testament of Mentor, who she would miss dearly. The harvest celebration was a new beginning for all. She would live it to the full. It would be her new start in the other world in order to discover where she belonged. The thought of the boy and the ocean strengthened her determination. Clutching the pendant, its magical energy revealed the portal to the mortal world. Refusing to look back Luna gripped her bag, ran forward and leapt into the swirling vortex. In an instant she was gone.  
  
The time had arrived when two worlds would collide to create on destiny. Trials would be difficult, but their bond would hopefully be strong enough to bring them and their worlds together.

* * *

Did you like it? Please comment before I post Chapter 4: A New Beginning  
  
I'm not blocked as chapters 4 and 5 are written but need to be typed. Holiday weekend from tomorrow so 4 days to work. However I have to prepare for my exams this month. Here is my exam schedule.  
  
English: 5/5/04 Maths: 7/5/04 Chemistry: 10/4/04 History: 12/4/04 Spanish: 20/4/04 Music: 25/4/04 Administration: 27/4/04  
  
Already did Art, and quite well I think. A good pass.  
  
Hope to hear from you all. New reviewers welcome.  
  
Love SGCred xxx P.S. wish me luck for exams! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: Problems and Searches

Glad for the feedback everyone. This will be the longest chapter yet. Ten pages worth of writing. Hope you appreciate this. I appreciate any review I can receive so remember to contact even if it's short. I'm happy I seem to have gained a few supporters, so here is my note to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
freakster: Love your enthusiasm and energy and I can see it's being used in a more positive manner than when you became hyper. Updating as fast as my fingers will go, but it is a lot of typing. However I promise not to leave you hanging and chapter 5 is accompanying this one soon so be glad. Thankfully I cannot really study for English so I have time. I will also take some time on Thursday after preparing for maths. Luna and Kaiba will meet here, but won't recognise one another for a while. Makes it interesting, but to hint, Luna will find out before Seto. Hope to hear from you. P.S. how is the massage therapy working for you hyperactivity.  
  
the1koolkitty: Thanks for the luck, and am enjoying Duel of the Roses and Love in Blind Eyes. Keep it up, as they are really good. Grateful for your support.  
  
Burning Passion: Can't wait for your next fic. Also glad you like the chapter. Seems a pity to block out emotion, but that is why Luna is trying to escape from a dull life. Can you blame with all that pressure?  
  
I am looking forward more reviews in future chapters. Also trying to read reviewer's tales to show how wonderful I feel at the amount of response. Also, to let you all know, after this I have another Seto story, a YugixOC and YamixOC planned, along with some Beyblade tales. (not necessarily in that order though, as it depends)  
  
My God, I do talk to much rubbish don't I? Now on with the story. P.S. Gave wrong title last time.  
  
Chapter 4: Problems and Searches  
  
"You idiot! Remove yourself before I call security to take you away on a stretcher!!"  
  
The bumbling assistant fled in terror. He was obviously in a horrid mood. Anyone with half a brain knew better than to go near him in the state. Even if you had not done anything wrong you were still at risk. On days like this he would brood in the office for hours on end. It was not healthy but none of the staff were willing to advise against it. At this point none of them had a death wish.  
  
"Incompetent twits! I hate to say it but even Wheeler could do a better job with his feeble brain. Must I do everything myself?" he bellowed aloud, causing an echo in the vast office.  
  
Kaiba was reaching a point when he would pounce and maul the next soul to dared cross him. It had been two years since he had taken on the overall brunt of Kaiba Corp into his hands, and it was finally beginning to warp his mind. No one was able to do their job right except him. He had already had to handle most of Kaiba Corp for years but had left some of it to executive investors since he still had to finish school, though he did not see the point as his career had been set out for him as an early teen. Now after two years of graduating school, he had to deal with all company aspects. He didn't have the option anymore as he had discovered the investor's ideas were dragging the company under the ground, so he had terminated their stock and employment with Kaiba Corp.  
  
_'So here I am. Slaving over this company and I can't even find decent assistance. I'll end up running down at this rate. I'm close to feeling like a pensioner and I'm barely 20 for Gods sake!'_  
  
The door began to creak open. That was it! If that employee wanted to live to see their grandchildren then they'd better turn back.  
  
"Seto, you look like you were about to massacre me."  
  
Kaiba was relieved to see his little brother's cheery face appear. He needed someone who brought a little sunshine into his day. Anyone else would have to have been taken home in a matchbox.  
  
"It's good to see you Mokuba." he stepped out and hugged his little brother. The 15-year-old clung to him happily, only to become concerned by his brother's features.  
  
"You look exhausted Seto. Don't you think you should rest?"  
  
"I have to take care of this business and deal with the staff."  
  
"I can tell you already dealt with some of them. Firing them caused some of them to have break downs."  
  
"Thankfully once fired they won't charge company health insurance."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Okay I'll try to calm down, but don't expect miracles Mokuba."  
  
The brothers were chatting and eating some lunch until Kaiba looked at the clock.  
  
_'Drat! Stupid board meeting in 10 minutes. I would rather be with the one person whose company I enjoy.'_ Soon however, he realised something strange about his brother's visit. Unsupervised.  
  
"Mokuba, by chance did you come here yourself?"  
  
"Uh...yes Seto, why?"  
  
"Funny, I thought I told Miss Slander that you are not to come here without her or a responsible adult. If I wasn't exhausted from firing people this morning, she would now be top of the list."  
  
"Actually, big brother, even if you were up to it, you...uh, couldn't sack her."  
  
"Mokuba that makes no sense. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Well this morning, after you left, she quit..."  
  
"SHE WHAT!!!"  
  
"Please don't shout Seto, you have to calm down. You can't afford high blood pressure with all your responsibilities."  
  
Wise words from one so young. Kaiba dropped back into his seat and massaged his temples. What a day indeed.  
  
"Why exactly would she quit just like that?"  
  
"Something about emotional stress..."  
  
"She thinks she can talk about stress. All she does is cook and clean all day. What's so stressful about that?"  
  
"She also said something about not being able to tolerate us anymore and..."  
  
"And what? Spit it out."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You forbade me to say those words." whimpered Mokuba wishing he hadn't said anything. All he did was give his brother more to worry about.  
  
"You okay Seto?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, go have the limo take you home. I have to go to a meeting then I'll be coming to the manor to finish work there. Better than depressing myself here." he smiled sarcastically, the best expression he had all day.  
  
As his brother left Kaiba thought upon what a mess he was in. Now he was going to have to advertise for a new housekeeper while dealing with the executive issues. At home at least it would be a more tranquil atmosphere than this place. With that he strutted towards the meeting room, trying to calm the pounding feeling in his head. Funnily enough the thought that calmed him was her image. The girl of distant galaxy's pale as the moon and stars glittering in her eyes.  
  
_'Ever since I found that pendant again her face won't leave my mind. She haunts me and I never really knew her. I don't believe in all that magic nonsense but still, I can't help but feel a familiar presence. Where in the world could I find my answers? Before I go home today I'll attempt to find out. What better place to look than where it all began...'_

_

* * *

_  
After what seemed like an eternity of spinning out of control through space and time, Luna and Sabre finally found themselves lying on grass covered in dew drops. Sitting up she stared at the setting before her. The years had certainly developed this world. Of course she could not tell exactly. In her realm magic had provided for all their whims, so they had no need for technological updates. They still based themselves in the middle ages, when magic had been at it's strongest. It would not be easy to try and live here and be so unfamiliar with all the common luxuries of this world. Still if she could handle harnessing hurricane winds and typhoons by snapping her fingers, this place couldn't be too difficult to tackle.  
  
She stood up and felt the warm spring breeze tickle her skin. Everything about this world made her feel more at home than she had ever felt in her entire life. Such a pleasant and easy-going atmosphere. Sabre soon crawled out of the bag and sat on her shoulder, purring in an approving fashion at their new home.  
  
"Well Sabre, I guess we have to figure out what to do next." The creature meowed in agreement, but where to start?  
  
'_We have no place and no one to help us. Apparently to provide for yourself you need that green paper. What was it called? Money! That was it money. I would have to work to earn a living, but what they asked about my background. Oh yeah the last job I had was as an apprentice spell-caster. My duty was to protect my colony as training with magic to become a wise leader, so do I get the job? Yeah right!'  
_  
By surveying their surroundings it looked like small woodland, yet as she walked into a clearing, all the trees scattered revealing a stretch of grass with cement paths leading to a large fountain by iron gates. Children played on swings while people chatted on benches.  
  
"I remember this place. It's a park, I'm sure of it." Luna thought aloud as she chose to step out of the gloom and into the sunlight.  
  
Sabre gazed around too, his jade eyes piercing this peculiar habitat. The animal was not used to this sort of setting but was willing to adjust for the sake of his mistress's happiness.  
  
_'Now what. No where to go and no way to find a place to stay. There's no chance I'm going back though. I'll stay even if it means being a beggar. How am I supposed to find accommodation when the only one who knows I exist here is the boy...'  
_  
That was it! The boy would help her. Ever since they met they had a connection, and since the pendant was broken between them, they were joined in spirit. If she could find him they would be safe staying with him. From sensing his aura, she knew he had a good soul, and auras never change no matter how they are manipulated or beaten. He still had to be here. She could feel it. All she had to do was locate where exactly.  
  
"Sabre, come on. We're going to find a friend."  
  
The cub contentedly clung to her as she walked out of the park to be amazed at the sight of the street. Everything was so tall it nearly blocked out the sky. Herds of speeding cars rushed along the roads. Luna was very unsure how to react to these peculiar sights. Shaking herself vigorously she turned to focus on her task. Sadly her focus was not at it's best, as by taking only two steps she crashed into someone, knocking the stranger and herself to the ground. Trying to gather herself, Luna rubbed her sore head that she had smacked onto the pavement.  
  
'Wow, that hurt! Mentor wasn't kidding about this whole pain thing. It smarts!'  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Luna looked up at the stranger who was know smiling politely down on her. He was average height and build by the looks of him. In his casual clothes he still looked like a gentleman, with spiked hair in black and red with blonde bangs hanging over his face. His eyes were deep amethyst, so gentle and respectful. Slowly he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I should've looked where I was going."  
  
"That makes two of us then. I was in a rush to return to my game's store. I guess I don't trust my assistant with handling my entire new inventory when the shipment is due today."  
  
"Oh, I take it you rather dislike your assistant."  
  
"What, no of course not! He's my best friend and I trust him but...let's just say he is not the most organised person when it comes to his job." he chuckled on thinking on what a hilarious state he would be in with the new shipment if he didn't hurry and go back.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I detained you. I'm a little lost at the moment..."  
  
"I knew I hadn't seen you before. Are you new in town?"  
  
"Sort of, but I'm looking for someone." Luna replied before hearing a screech from Sabre who was now trying to climb back onto her shoulder after crashing to the ground after the collision. He glared at her slightly, angered at being left out of the issue.  
  
"Oh, my apologies Sabre. I mean 'we' are looking for someone."  
  
_'Shoot! Mortals don't talk to their pets like magic people do. He'll think I'm nuts.'  
  
_However the guy merely smiled and stroked the beast's head as well as scratching behind his ear, making him purr. A truly interesting man, and from what she could sense, understanding in differences.  
  
"I apologise for my rudeness to both of you. I've lived here all my life and know many people here. Perhaps I know who you're looking for. What's your friends name?"  
  
"Actually I don't know his name. It's foolish, but I never asked him the last time we met." she blushed at how silly she sounded.  
  
"Never mind, let's see, where was the last place you saw this friend of yours?"  
  
Luna concentrated desperately to recall that building from years past.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had been observing this new place for a few hours, and was already intrigued by it. The little girl was fascinated by the people bustling around, everyone being allowed to enjoy life, unlike in her realm. Laughter could be heard over the din of traffic. The laughter of children how wonderful it would be to see kids her age without a care in the world. Upon darting across the street the girl looked through the fence to see many children playing and running freely from burdens. Quickly she scurried up a large tree. This way she had a better view and was able to keep cover from mortals, or in case the elders came to search for her. The building behind the playground was a towering brick structure with bars on the windows and a chain around the door handles. For protection probably in the rough neighbourhood, still it looked more like a prison. Looking up she saw a sign above the doors. 'Domino City Orphanage and Care-home' She did not have a chance to ponder on what this meant, due to hearing someone cry in pain below her in the corner of the grounds.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After recalling this she looked at the man, hoping she would pronounce the name correctly.  
  
"I think I remember the place I saw him. Ten years ago at 'Domino City Orphanage and Care-home'"  
  
The man pondered the words, only to look at her sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but the orphanage here was shut down a few years ago. I'm afraid your friend will be long gone."  
  
Her heart was about to shatter, but the man gripped her shoulders tenderly. There was hope in his crimson orbs.  
  
"Look you might be able to find him. The orphanage may be condemned but a street down from it is the city record office. If you go there and look at the orphan profiles you could find your friends record which will tell you where he is."  
  
"Really? Thank you." she cried as she hugged him, despite not knowing him.  
  
"Please, can you tell me where the office is?"  
  
"Of course. It's on the other side of town. Go down this main street till you reach the pier, then head towards the market on Spencer Street. Go along there and you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you." she grinned "I will never forget you kindness Mr..." "Mutou. Yugi Mutou. You'll find my shop at the other side of this park called Black Crown game store. Call if you need anything. I hope you find him, as he must be important to go through all this trouble."  
  
"He is, and thanks again Yugi." she called as she sped down the road but stopped on hearing him call her back.  
  
"How will I know if it's you if you come to the shop?"  
  
"Just listen for a woman named Luna."  
  
"Sure, goodbye Luna." watching her run with the cat on her shoulder, the bag banging her hip, he realised how long he had talked to her.  
  
_'Good grief! I better hurry back. If I'm quick I may make it back before Joey has to deal with the delivery and reducing the place to rubble and ashes.'_ he panicked as he rushed to the other side of the park.

* * *

Luna soon found herself walking down the street towards the records office. The place still had the feeling of uneasiness, making it seem unsafe. She kept on moving until something caught her attention. The office was still a fair distance away, but the building on the other side of the street was unavoidable. She recognised the rusting gates, weather worn window bars as well as the faded hopscotch chalk marks on the ground. The old orphanage.  
  
She walked over to gaze through the chain fence. It all seemed ghostly now, but she could still hear the dying laughter echo in the breeze. By going round the side of the building towards an alleyway, she came upon the mighty tree she perched in so long ago. Looking over to the corner she remembered the fear of the boy when those bullies picked on him. Of course the memory she cherished lay at the fence, where they kissed. So magical, yet felt like it was simply meant to be. Her thoughts were disturbed by a cold snigger from behind her.  
  
"Well, what's a fine looking thing like you doing here all alone?"  
  
The filthy drunk had a crooked smile on his face. Luna knew this was not good, so tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her arm and pulled out a knife. He held the blade to her throat, gripping her hands with one arm while the other was wrapped around her neck. The look of sick lust was in his eyes as he held her tight. In reaction, Sabre tried to save his mistress by biting him in the leg. Though it hurt the crook, he was able to kick Sabre into the wall so he was too sore to move.  
  
"You see sweetheart, I'm alone too." he grinned evilly.  
  
"Really, I can see why too, asshole."  
  
"Now dear, why don't we keep each other company." The despicable man licked her neck, making Luna shudder with disgust.  
  
"Mmm, I'll enjoy this, you taste pretty good."  
  
_'Someone, help me. I swear if my hands were loose I could blast him, but right now I'm doomed. Please let someone come.' _she thought desperately.

* * *

The limo was driving through the old tattered neighbourhood. Kaiba was hoping to discover some lost answers at the spot he met the girl. The place was full of memories he rather forget, but their might still be a clue. He was not sure how, but knew he would find something here. It would be the most use this dump had been in all these years. When the car stopped he strutted around the front area. Just as he remembered it, only more depressing than it was then. His thoughts were interrupted by screams coming from the alley on the other side of the building. He ran round to investigate, to see a petty boozer holding a knife up to a young woman's neck.  
  
_'There is no end to the sick guys around here, or what they'll do. Buddy, have you picked the wrong day to make me angry.'  
_  
The drunk was about to pin Luna against the wall when he heard a shout from the end of the alley.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone, or can't you see the lady isn't interested in your game."  
  
"Fuck off! This has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to let this sick act go today."  
  
The drunk lunged at Kaiba after tossing Luna to the ground. He managed to slash Kaiba's arm, but a meagre victory, as Kaiba grabbed him and flung him against the trashcans. The boozer tried to punch him, but Kaiba dogged and hit him in the stomach. Unfortunately the man would not take a hint, ending up slamming Kaiba against the wall. The chuckled evilly as he held the knife up to stab him to death. Kaiba couldn't move so waited for the blow. Suddenly he heard glass shattering and opened his eyes to see the idiot passed out with shads of glass in his head. The woman was standing in front of him, broken bottle gripped in her hand. Tossing it away Luna knelt beside her saviour to inspect the gash in his arm.  
  
"Thank you. I would hate to think what that pervert would have done if you hadn't shown up."  
  
"Whatever, just leave my arm alone. I have to go home," he said coldly as he tried to stand but the arm hurt too badly.  
  
"You obviously not okay. You should have it looked at..."  
  
"Listen, I don't need a doctor, and refuse to go to hospital. All I want to do is go back to my house."  
  
"Fine I wasn't thinking on doctors. Let me come with you and I'll treat it." Luna stated clearly not taking no for an answer.  
  
"And I would let you come willingly, why."  
  
"I owe you for saving me. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Alright, but hurry up so we can leave this place."  
  
She held him up as they walked over the limo and climbed in. Kaiba could tell from her way of handling matters he would have either let her come or end up in an argument, which he couldn't handle just now. As they drove off, he could not help feel she was familiar.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and Chapter 5 will appear shortly. Got to study for maths. Anyway looking forward to review. Also, I know this counts as a Romance/Humour story, but I don't know if I should change it to General, as I'm unsure if it can be called funny. Please say in your reviews if the genre should be changed or not.  
  
Till next time, love you loads!  
  
SGCred xxx 


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Hello to all of the readers out there. I hope you like the update, as I really need to work for my exams now. I feel knackered (sorry if I confuse anyone, but it means I'm tired. You must remember I'm British.) Tell me how you like the ideas for future stories as well, as the reviewers are always right. Have to know what you want me to write about. Also I would appreciate some feedback on how you feel about Sabre. I love him to bits but I'm unsure if anyone thinks it's cute to have a magic lion cub in the story.  
  
freakster: I will now be describing her clothes with more detail, more so next chapter as I will tell you a little secret about her outfits(they are home made by her own hands, good to be handy with a needle and thread) Glad the therapy works, but be careful, as I hear there is a sugar thief on the loose. My brother is already guarding his stash. Thank you for the support.  
  
Death's Angel: Don't panic, more chapters are on the way. 6 and 7 already written, and will be typed up soon.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Grateful for all your help, and as for the humour, I would like your opinion if it is funny or not. Tell me in your next review.  
  
Elusia: Thanks a lot for the positive feedback, and am enjoying your story, so keep it up.  
  
Minor Arcana: Nice of you to say it's well written; though I feel I've read others better than mine. Your stuff's really good too. As for advice, I would say to read lots of different books and papers. You pick up new words without knowing it. Another point is to think of your story from a personal point of view. If you feel like you're inside the fic, or a part of your work, it flows easier making everything seem more natural in the plot and story lines. Hope that helps!  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: New Beginnings  
  
The limo driver was swift in finding the fastest route back to the Kaiba Manor. The CEO was quite unsure on how to react to this strange woman now sitting on the other side of the vehicle staring out of the window looking dazed and confused. What a strange person, acting like she had never seen civilisation in her life. In a peculiar way she had a mystical essence around her, drawing him in.  
  
_'I have no idea why I bothered to save her anyway. I was just pissed after that day at work, nothing personal. There is nothing special about her, then why can't I stop staring at her. Snap out of it you fool; she is just another woman who has feeble defence skills, pathetic attack strength, a weak demeanour, toned figure, silk hair, sexy sweet lips...What am I thinking! Focus for Gods sake, Focus!'  
_  
The concentration was so intense that he accidentally jerked his arm causing him to grunt in pain. Upon hearing this, Luna turned and inspected the gash. Kaiba almost became lost in how delicate her touch was, when he snapped back to reality.  
  
"It's not bad really. You don't have to fuss over it. I don't even know why I let you come with me."  
  
"First, it may not be bad but it should be checked for infection, and second I came because I owe you, not to mention you being in no shape to argue."  
  
"My condition is not your concern..."  
  
"It's my fault, so I'm in debt to you okay? Now let me take care of that bleeding."  
  
"Excuse me, but I doubt you carry bandages with you."  
  
Luna already thought of a substitute. She gripped the bottom of her blue traditional gown and ripped a reasonable strip for a bandage. The dress was long anyway, so much so there was a satin blue puddle around her feet, and a v-shaped collar, black puffy shoulder sleeves along with a black sash belt to match. She would never have to go to another harvest feast as far as she was concerned anyway. Taking the strip, she wrapped it around his arm to stop the wound spilling over with blood and tied it tight. This was a surprise to Kaiba. Not many women would be willing to ruin an outfit for the sake of a little blood. She was full of surprises. Not only that but he couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her before.

* * *

They drew up to the mansion a little while later. Luna held him steady as he staggered inside the house. Mokuba walked in to see his brother in pain.  
  
"Seto, what happened to you?!"  
  
"A sad little scuff with a drunken loser."  
  
"Big brother, pleases tell me you didn't become involved in a fight for kicks."  
  
"He didn't. He saved me from a boozer." Luna answered upon suddenly joining the conversation. It did take Mokuba a second to notice the woman who was holding his brother up.  
  
"You saved her Seto?"  
  
Kaiba merely made a raspy noise in his throat as a response. Knowing he could never hear a proper answer at the moment, Mokuba helped Luna take Kaiba to his room. Upon letting Seto down, Luna began to rummage through her bag. She knew she put some of those medicine herbs in there somewhere. When she found them, she crushed the plant's leaves up to mix them with a crystal liquid along with some red powder. It all dissolved to form a deep violet medicine. She removed the makeshift bandage from Kaiba's arm and used it to absorb the healing potion.  
  
Both brothers had been watching her with interest. When Mokuba chose to look at his brother, her realised the way he stared at the woman was not in a way he had done to anyone else before. She had stirred some long forgotten feelings inside of him. For the young Kaiba it was just too perfect.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone..."  
  
"Mokuba, you don't have to go. I'd rather not be alone with her."  
  
"Oh Seto, you worry too much. I think she's capable of handling it." he said lightly as he slid out of the room. Outside Mokuba began to develop a scheme to make his brother settle down, be happier and more open.  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, Kaiba was adjusting to his brother abandoning him with this woman.  
  
_'What have I done to deserve this punishment? This is just not my day. I just wish...'  
  
_"Oooowwww!! What the hell!" he yelled upon feeling the cold elixir seep into the steaming wound.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Jesus Christ that burns!"  
  
"Well, if you would hold still it would not hurt so much."  
  
"Ah, what is that stuff anyway? Feels like acid on my skin."  
  
"Old remedy to speed up the recovery of your arm. Also should stop bleeding or infection."  
  
"Why are you so persistent in helping me?"  
  
"I already explained. You help me so I help you."  
  
"An old fashioned concept. You don't see that much today."  
  
"Well someone has to keep the tradition." she smirked  
  
Not only attractive, but sharp and witty to boot. What most guys would kill for in a partner. In all honesty she was the first woman, besides Miss Slander, to enter his house. He never went for those foolish relationships, as he had too many responsibilities. He had indeed snubbed his classmates at school who constantly drooled over the opposite sex. He recalled attracting fan girls, but all they were interested in was money and looks. This had caused him to believe all girls were like that, but of course was mistaken. Yugi had tried his best to persuade him otherwise, but to no avail. He doubted that the sentiments would amount to anything and look what happened. The so-called fools were all in happy couples now, either engaged or married, some even with kids. Even Mokuba was dating that Hawkins girl who was a friend of Yugi's. His 15-year-old brother was beating him in the love life department. It did not matter though, as Kaiba believed he could ignore the emptiness inside. He had no need for a woman in his life to complete it. At least he thought so.  
  
As her gentle hands tended the wound, Luna could not help but take in his fine features. He may be acting like he had no emotions, but that was all he could do, act like it. Her spell senses could detect he had a good heart, which had been hurt in the past so he closed it and placed a barrier around it so no one could reach him. So much pain for one soul to bare. She wanted to help, but would have to open him first. She would try, as her instincts would not allow her to leave a person in need. The question was how to stick around when he clearly wanted her gone quickly. If only he would look her in the eye, she might have seen what was on his mind.  
  
After cleaning and wrapping the wound over again, Luna began to pack her stuff back into the satchel. Kaiba watched her intently. Thank goodness she was about to leave, yet there was something that refused to rest in his head, so he decided to ask the question that was plaguing him.  
  
"Tell me, why were you in that alley anyway? Anyone with common sense knows better than to hang around there. It's full of drug-dealers and boozers."  
  
"I'm sort of new around here. Besides that place was a lot more pleasant 10 years back. I didn't think it could change that much."  
  
"So you visited here a while ago."  
  
"Yes. I was looking for someone who used to be in that orphanage."  
  
"I'm afraid you're out of luck. Most sensible people left that place at the first opportunity." he stated on recalling how anxious he had been to escape, even with Gozaburo.  
  
"I just wish I could find him." she sighed sadly  
  
_'It's obvious she really wants to find this friend of hers. She has determination, I give her that, quite like myself.'  
_  
"Well, I 'm guessing you'll be staying here until you find him. If you wish the driver will take you back to your accommodation."  
  
She stared blankly at him. Chewing on her lip she suddenly remembered she was homeless, with no hope of finding a job in order to support herself. As if telepathically, Kaiba picked up her thoughts.  
  
_'Oh great. She doesn't have a place to stay. Most probably her true call for helping me. Hoping to scrounge some money out of me. Well, she's in for a surprise.'_ He scowled at her before throwing in his cruel accusation.  
  
"I think it's obvious to both of us you have no place to go, and no money by the look of you. Just leave now, as I am never charitable to those who try to trick me out of money."  
  
"Are you accusing me of being nice to you just to pry open your wallet?!"  
  
"You catch on fast lady."  
  
"I was being sincere when I helped you. I cannot believe you would consider that."  
  
Outside where Mokuba was eavesdropping, he could tell things were not going well. Seto had dealt with gold diggers in the past, people he trusted who betrayed him. It was not a surprise he often came to such conclusions, but it still did not give the right to falsely accuse people. He decided to let things cool down by stepping in. there was no way he would let his plans go up in smoke so easily.  
  
"What's wrong here you guys?" he questioned on entering and seeing the pair with their backs to each other.  
  
"Nothing Mokuba. She was just leaving." Kaiba implied.  
  
Once Luna had grabbed her bag, she suddenly turned to face him and strutted in front of the imposing figure.  
  
"Do you honestly not trust me?" All she heard was a grunt.  
  
"Well, let me prove you otherwise. I'll show you I'm no slacker."  
  
"Really, how?" Kaiba chuckled  
  
"Give me a job. Let me work to earn my life here."  
  
"Sorry, but I doubt you can handle computer work, besides there are no vacancies at Kaiba Corp..."  
  
"Hold it Seto. What about the housekeeping position? You need a quick replacement for Miss Slander, plus it would save time in advertising for applicants."  
  
Kaiba eyed Mokuba, then Luna, analysing every advantage and disadvantage of the idea.  
  
"Can you cook, clean and be responsible for Mokuba when I'm at work?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I can handle that."  
  
"Fine you start tomorrow," he said turning away  
  
"What about my homeless state. I doubt you pay in advance."  
  
"You are not directly paid a great sum. Part of the agreement is that you stay in the mansion, and the money given is only for small needs."  
  
"Thank you. We are most grateful."  
  
"Excuse me, did you say 'we'?" he eyed her strangely  
  
Quickly glancing at the bag on her shoulder she became tense. She had just let it slip about her travel companion. There would have been a chance to cover up her answer, if not for Sabre popping his head out of the bag to observe his surroundings. He had obviously slunk back into the bag during the fight for protection. Since he was a witches pet he had managed to heal himself. Seeing Kaiba grit his teeth was frightful enough to make the creature realise he made a mistake in revealing himself.  
  
"Oh no! No No No! No animals are allowed in this house!"  
  
"Please, he won't cause problems, I swear."  
  
"Come on Seto. It's no big deal to let her keep a cat."  
  
"That thing will shed all over the furniture."  
  
"He has never shed in his life, not to mention he is exceptionally well house trained."  
  
Kaiba just sighed in annoyance. Normally he would not let this sort of thing slide, but at this point he was desperate to avoid filling the position through interviews, being so busy.  
  
"Alright he can stay. Just keep him out of sight. I swear if I see one hairball on the floor, or the tiniest claw mark on the sofa, both of you will become vagrants, understand."  
  
Both pet and owner nodded in agreement. The younger Kaiba gestured her out to show her to her room. As they left, it fell on Kaiba that due to the upset; he had never found anything out about the girl from his past. Somehow however, he felt this woman held the key to the secret. With that he turned and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Mokuba showed Luna a spacious room down the hall from his and Seto's where she would stay. Sabre bounded out of the bag, curled upon the cushions to drift off to sleep. Luna set her satchel down, being to tired to unpack. As Mokuba turned to leave she called out to him.  
  
"Goodnight sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir. Mokuba will be fine."  
  
"And what of your brother?"  
  
"Better stick with Mr Kaiba just now. Once he cools down you may be able to call him Seto."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba." though she highly doubted she would ver be able to call her boss by his name.  
  
"Hey, after all that arguing we didn't find out your name."  
  
"Palaris. Luna Palaris." she didn't have a surname, as they were not needed in her realm. Apart from Luna, the only thing she was called was daughter of Palaris, due to her mother name. A quiet growl from the cushions reminded her of the tiny cub. Amazing how he could detect when he was forgotten in conversation.  
  
"Oh, and this is Sabre." gesturing towards the creature snuggling on the pillow.  
  
"Well it's good to meet both of you. Luna Palaris isn't a common name huh."  
  
"I know. Do you think it's stupid?"  
  
"No, it suits you really well." Mokuba smiled as he left the room and closed the door.  
  
Luna snuggled into the bed to quietly fall asleep. Even though she had not discovered anything about the boy, at least here she was helping someone. Also, she could tell Mr Kaiba had some answers, she knew it. This was her chance to find the information, as well as assist the employer with his troubles.

* * *

Hope you liked it and review the next chapter. I do ask that you put some pacific opinions in for me for this chapter. Below are the points I would like you to comment on.  
  
1 Do you think the story is funny enough to have a humour genre? 2 Do you believe Sabre should stay, or is he too strange to fit in the story? 3 Would you be interested in future stories I write, as my ideas are for another SetoOC, YugiOC, YamiOC, a CYOA and perhaps a few Beyblade fics too? (Not sure about the order) 4 Is the description enough to picture Luna easily, as I will fill you in on her clothing choices?  
  
Thanks in advance and lookout for Chapter 6: First Impressions  
  
Now I better prepare for my chemistry exam tomorrow. Love you all  
  
SGCred xxx 


	6. Chapter 6: First Impressions

Hey everyone, I'm back! I know I took a little while to post, but I was expecting more than two reviews. Oh well, I don't care as I promise to continue no matter what, as long as readers want to know what will happen. A small thank you to my two reviewers from last chapter, as I appreciate your support. If you see any other of the previous reviewers, let them know I am still posting.  
  
Blue Dragon99: I have changed it to general now. It may have some funny moments but not enough to be called humour. Sabre is not a big part, but he will stay in case (I have some ideas for him to work with Mokuba in match- making.) though you will not see much of him. Glad to hear you will read other stories, and I still say yours is great, so please update it soon. I support you. Before I continue the story a reminder of Luna's description will be up, and I will talk about her clothes. Don't be concerned about babbling, as I'm the one ho spouts all the crap in my reviews, so compared to me, you're really constructive.  
  
Elusia: Appreciate the compliments on how I string my story together, so I thank you for all the feedback. Sabre is out of place but he will only stay in the background, perhaps to support the flow and help with matchmaking. No one notices due to the fact he is young and still resembles a house cat. Since he is hexed like all magical pets he will not age so he won't grow to lion size or stature. Glad you like it and my long reviews though I think I waste space. Please let me know how you will use some of the ideas if you put them into the story at all.  
  
Before I begin, just to let you know the way the page layout may b different with double-spaced separate lines for dialogue, so tell me if it is an improvement. Her is Luna's description (clothes told in story)  
  
She is quite tall and slim, with nice firm figure. Her skin is pale such as silver in moonlight, while her hair is fiery copper red, which is soft but stands out from her pale complexion. Her eyes glitter a lot due to the fact the colour is a mixture of gem colours, like sapphire, emerald, amber and crystal, quite like descriptive way in the sparkling stars. Clothing will be described, but she favours italic and mystic colours, with fine materials and quite old-fashioned designs, due to her world resting in the Middle Ages. Any questions please ask in reviews if I am not clear enough.  
  
Okay, that's enough. Time to go to the story.  
  
Chapter 6: First Impressions  
  
The soft sunlight lit up the room of the Kaiba Manor. Luna stirred slightly, finding so tempting just to lie in her queen-sized bed. However her companion would not allow her to sleep in on her first day of work. Cautiously the cub sat on top of her head and licked her cheek lightly, which really tickled.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm up. I guess you're right Sabre. I cannot afford to be fired on my first day for tardiness."  
  
Stretching and hauling herself up, Luna quickly washed (filling the sink with water from a tiny rain cloud, since she had no concept of turning the taps) and pulled her hair into a ponytail and plaited it. With great concentration, she changed from her night clothes to a casual outfit. It consisted of a knee length black skirt with cut up strips hanging out the rim, along with a metallic blue top with a v neckline with long sleeves that flared out at the cuffs like long transparent silk tassels. Once she had her long black strapped boots on, Luna bounded down the stairs.  
  
Thankfully it was early giving her time to start up well on her first working day. She went into the kitchen to start early on breakfast, hopefully showing her capability. Oh the shock that filled her at the sight of the high tech appliances she would have to use. What was the problem with an old fashioned stove and cooking pot? She guessed she would have to improvise.  
  
There was no way she was about to attempt to make these mechanical menaces work! With her luck she would cause an explosion just by trying to turn them on. Of course, who needed machines when you had magic?  
  
Through her concentration, she managed to create a bright blue flame, which politely hovered in mid-air for her. Looking through the cabinets, Luna found a cooking pan and levitated it over the flame. She whipped up some flour and eggs found in the pantry, and mixed it up then poured it into the pan. The petit dollops of mixture simmered to create perfect pancakes. Carefully she placed them on a plate and sat them on the table next to a conjured jar of syrup and a squeezed pitcher of orange juice. After mystically cleaning the utensils she could hear muffled yawning growing louder as she set the table. Turning Luna saw Mokuba walking into the room in his pyjamas.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Luna greeted cheerfully  
  
"Morning to you too. Something sure smells good. Looks like the best breakfast I've ever seen."  
  
"That doesn't matter really. The biggest point is if it tastes good."  
  
Mokuba eagerly began to feast on the magical meal made for him. Well, at least he was enjoying it. Perhaps a little too much, as he nearly at every scrap.  
  
"Hey, slow down there. Better save some for your brother."  
  
"Seto doesn't eat in the morning or afternoon because he works so much. He'll only have coffee when he leaves for the office." Mokuba mumbled between mouthfuls  
  
"That cannot be healthy for him. Does he eat at all."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll analyse your skill tonight, as he usually has some supper, but you definitely have my support on this food. Miss Slander was never this good at cooking."  
  
Luna smiled happily as she and Mokuba chatted for a while, until a funny noise was heard below them. Looking at the floor, the two saw Sabre now fully awake. He obviously came down to have his own breakfast, and was now making his presence known by rubbing against Mokuba's legs.  
  
"Can I pick him up Luna?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. He's really tame and friendly." she replied as the boy stroked Sabre in his lap, who purred happily.  
  
"He really likes you. You two can be good friends."  
  
"I like him too. Just put him back upstairs before Seto comes down though."  
  
"Seto is already here." retorted a cold voice from the doorway. Kaiba was in his traditional white trench coat, ready for work. He strutted into the room, only to glare at the cub now sitting comfortably on Mokuba's lap, not wishing to budge.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that this pet of yours was to be kept out of sight."  
  
"Look, he must have come down because he was hungry. He was asleep when I started cooking this morning."  
  
"Seto he only came down a few minutes ago. He's really tame. Sabre hasn't even done any harm to the furniture."  
  
All he could do was grunt under his breath and walk over tot he table in order to glance at the stock pages of the newspaper before leaving for work. He suddenly noticed the last of the pancakes had been placed in front him, with Luna looking at him.  
  
"Your brother tells me you don't eat in the morning."  
  
"Hmm" was all he could muster  
  
"It's not good for you. As you cook, I insist that you have something."  
  
He stared blankly at the food, then at her.  
  
"Okay...You want reassurance, fine." she retorted as she popped a piece of the food into her mouth. Kaiba could only watch her with a clean slate expression as she swallowed the morsel.  
  
"Well, now you know it's not poisoned. No stopping you from testing it."  
  
"Go on Seto. It's really good. You wouldn't want anything below standards would you. Please." Mokuba begged with his puppy dog eyes. It always weakened his brother.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just don't make the face Mokuba." Kaiba growled as he hesitantly took a bite. Though trying to fight it, he could not help feel himself lift up to the clouds. He had swallowed a piece of heaven.  
  
"Well?" Luna pried, desperate to know  
  
"It's okay, for a fist timer." he was not about to flatter her even if it was good. If he showed that he was eager, she may become cocky. All she did was smile slightly. It was a compliment in some form at least.  
  
"You have to admit Seto, it's a whole lot better than what Miss Slander used to serve us." Mokuba chirped. She expected another cut comment, but was surprised to hear a genuine remark.  
  
"A definite improvement on a good scale."  
  
It was a start at least. For a split second Luna could have swore she saw a slight grin on Kaiba's face. However she could not be sure, as it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Well, all I can say is you're really magic in the kitchen..."  
  
"Magic! Who said anything about using magic?!" Luna blurted out. Both brothers stared at her strangely, confused as to where the outburst came from. She couldn't help turning at least 5 shades of red.  
  
_'Brilliant! I had to let that slip!'_ she exclaimed inside her head.  
  
"You okay?" Mokuba asked in a tense voice  
  
"Yeah, fine. Sorry about that. Took it too literally."  
  
"Obviously someone never learned the difference between expressive speech and honest remarks." Kaiba said smugly.  
  
Luna would have more than glad to hit him over the head despite him being her employer. However a small matter that she foolishly left unattended caught her eye. The blue flame was still floating over the kitchen countertop. If either of the Kaiba's saw that she would be dragged off to the experimentation lab by government agent faster than Mokuba inhaling his pancakes. Her nervous gaze failed to go unnoticed.  
  
"Now what's wrong. What are you staring at?" Kaiba accused in a stern tone, as he turned to see what all the fuss was about. Thankfully Luna regained focus, and with a snap of her fingers the flame was extinguished into the air.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I...I just realised I had to clean up before taking Mokuba to school." she lied trying to sound convincing. All she received was a raised eyebrow from Kaiba, who quickly dismissed it.  
  
"Mokuba, go and get dressed or you'll end up making both of us late." he snapped  
  
"Sure Seto. I'll be ready in 5." he chirped as he dashed upstairs. Hopefully some alone time could cause some sparks between his brother and his guardian.  
  
As soon as Mokuba was gone, the man turned to Luna with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Sorry about the way I acted. Guess it's first day jitters."  
  
"Well then, thanks to you I'll never hire an employee without checking for references again, to make sure I don't end up with someone like you again in my company."  
  
"Oh, come on. I haven't done anything terribly wrong."  
  
"Not yet at least. If it were up to me, I'd fire you on the spot right now."  
  
"Funny, I though it was up to you." she retorted smartly. She could have sworn she just made him blush, but chose not to point it out, in case he lost his temper.  
  
"Well, Mokuba seems to like you for some odd reason. Since you make my little brother happy you can stay for now. Just try to act normal. You're representing the Kaiba family so be presentable. It's your duty."  
  
Her duty? All to familiar words. Perhaps there was not such a big difference between taking orders from Kaiba and performing tasks for Mentor. They both had the whole discipline thing pretty firm. Maybe she could change that.  
  
"I'll do my best Mr Kaiba, if you try to enjoy yourself more."  
  
"I enjoy things now."  
  
"Work doesn't count. Try and spend leisure time with Mokuba and me."  
  
"And what makes you believe you can persuade me?"  
  
"The fact I can easily leave this job, not to mention you cannot afford to waste time in looking for a housekeeper with all your work, despite really needing someone to watch your brother and do the housework."  
  
She had him cornered. He did not have time at the moment to interview applicants for the position. Right now they were developing updated duelling software, which took up a lot of time. He was lucky to have the burden off his shoulders. There was no choice if he wanted to keep on schedule with the project.  
  
"Whatever. What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
"Just try to relax after work. Also spend time with your brother. Who knows? You might have fun."  
  
Kaiba highly doubted that. Both adults walked out into the main hall to see Mokuba coming down the stairs, dressed with his backpack on.  
  
"I'm ready to go you guys." he smiled as the three went out to the limo. They climbed in and drove off to the Junior High.

* * *

Luna decided to try and become familiar with the routine of the job. The last thing she needed was to screw up now. Besides the silence in the car was killing her.  
  
"So Mr Kaiba, is there any sort of schedule I should know about in employment?"  
  
"Look, your job is simple. After breakfast the limo will take Mokuba to school, then drop me at work. You're only here today so you can become used to the ideas," he stated trying to look serious, despite thinking how innocent she appeared.  
  
_'Clear your head Seto! Focus, or you'll completely lose it!'_  
  
"Meanwhile, you clean the house and go shopping if necessary. I need the limo in the afternoon for business, so you walk to school to pick Mokuba up then take him home. Continue with housekeeping and helping Mokuba with homework if he's struggling until I come home. I except supper to be ready by then. After that you have the evening to yourself."  
  
Luna had been listening intently, making sure to pick up all details. She could not afford to make a mistake. They finally arrived at the school, and Mokuba waved goodbye as the limo headed for Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Do you think you can handle all that?" he slyly taunted  
  
"I believe so. You will find no cause to fire me today."

* * *

Soon the car pulled up outside the office building. Just as Kaiba was climbing out he turned to speak to her. Noticing she was gazing out of the window, he had no option but to grasp her shoulder firmly but gently. Luna turned to face him as he spoke.  
  
"The driver will take you back so you can start cleaning. Just try to make sure you don't destroy the house in one day." he sniggered in sarcasm  
  
Luna would have commented, but for the first time since they had met she managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, though her head was still down so he could not look into hers. She became shocked upon seeing the oceans blue depths reflected back at her.  
  
_'I don't believe it! He's the boy from my childhood. His personality has changed so much. Good thing good thing his aura is still pure. At least now it will be easy to help him. I guess he doesn't recognise me. I feel a little disappointed, however perhaps it's better this way. Less chance of confusion or confrontation. No worries, I'll restore his broken spirit.'  
_  
She lightly nodded to satisfy her employer, who let go of her and walked into the building. Seeing that the vehicle had left, he became deep in thought.  
  
_'If she keeps zoning out like that, who knows what will happen. Still, she seems so familiar. It's not everyday you see someone so enchantingly beautiful...'  
_  
Kaiba mentally slapped himself as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

It was indeed good for Luna that her day was uneventful. To impress her boss, she was able to clean the whole house till it shone; with a little magic in hexing the vacuum, mop, duster and broom to move by themselves and quickly clean everything. Her spells also protected some of the more valuable objects in the house with a special barrier preventing dirt or dust to touch them, or even so they would not break. Everything seemed simple as she walked out in the afternoon to pick Mokuba up. He looked happy to see her as he came out of the gates.  
  
"You look like you had a good day."  
  
"Yeah, it was okay. How did your morning work out?"  
  
"Pretty smoothly thank you. Listen since we are both in such high spirits, we can go into town before your brother finishes work. I need to pick up some fabric anyway..."  
  
"Sounds good. What do you need the fabric for?"  
  
"I need a new blouse, dress, and the leftovers will make good sashes."  
  
"Wow, so you make all the clothes you wear. That's really cool."  
  
"Thanks. I know I do attract attention because of my fashion choices though..."  
  
"Forget it. I like your clothes. They're so unique."  
  
She could not help but feel happy as she trotted down the streets with Mokuba. After having a snack at the café, they went through several shops so Luna could buy fabrics, curtsey of her small bankroll which came with her job. Once all this was done, Mokuba asked to go somewhere to collect a delivery he asked for some time ago. Luna agreed to the request as he led her to a small games store at the corner of the park. She wondered if it was owned by the same man she met the other day. The position seemed to be exactly like his description. Quickly she followed Mokuba in, who cheerfully greeted the tall blonde man with brown eyes and a city accent who was standing behind the counter.  
  
"Joey, how are you?"  
  
"Never better Mokuba. Come to pick those cards of yours, just came in yesterday."  
  
He went under the counter and pulled out a package so it rested on the countertop. He was seemingly checking it was the right set of cards, when he noticed Luna behind Mokuba.  
  
"Well well well...and who might you be miss?" he smiled, though it was very close to drooling  
  
"Sorry Joey, she's with me." the boy grinned, knowing how Joey's mind worked  
  
"What, I've been beat by a kid. You sure that brother of yours approves you dating older women."  
  
"We are having no problems yet."  
  
"I don't like this. Besides she can do a lot better, like me for example."  
  
"Joey, what have I told you about scaring the customers?" a familiar voice mocked, as Yugi appeared from the back.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but I think Mokuba's a little out of hand here."  
  
Upon recognising her, Yugi gave a trademark smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Luna."  
  
"Good to see you too." she replied leaving Mokuba and Joey drum-struck.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I miss something? Now I'm officially confused."  
  
"So what Joey, you're like that all the time."  
  
"Hey! Oh, I swear if you weren't my friend and my boss, I'd clobber you!"  
  
"So you know each other?" Mokuba asked  
  
"Crashed into each other on the street yesterday." she remarked  
  
"Glad you decided to come here, but how do you know Mokuba?"  
  
"Part of my job."  
  
"Yeah, Yugi, Joey this is my new guardian and the Kaiba housekeeper, Luna Palaris."  
  
"Working for Kaiba huh? That is rough. I hope someone has mercy on you."  
  
"You'll be the one asking for mercy if I tell Mai you were flirting with this customer." another voice hollered from upstairs. Soon a woman with short brown hair tied in a bun, and azure eyes came down.  
  
"I was only fooling around Tea."  
  
"Not what it looked like to me."  
  
"So you trust your husband here as he supposedly met her the other day."  
  
"Will you please calm down. Besides you'll wake up Charla." Yugi hushed stepping between his friend and his wife. In order to settle them, he made introductions.  
  
"Tea, this is Luna. Luna, my wife Tea."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Can't be easy to work for the Kaiba brothers," she said as they shook hands.  
  
"Wouldn't know. My first day."  
  
They all happily chatted for sometime. Luna went on about her new employment, then questioned as how they knew Kaiba. They gang explained how they went to school together, along with the duel monsters tournaments they competed in. it was clear they did not agree on matters, but Mokuba came to buy card to duel with, though he never told his brother where he bought them. A little later, Luna noticed the time.  
  
"Oh boy, we better leave guys. If we're not home before Kaiba, it'll be my job down the drain." she burbled as she ushered Mokuba out.  
  
"We hope to see you soon." Tea remarked as they left. With that Yugi started to pack up to close the shop, Joey prepare to go home to his wife and family, and Tea left to check on their daughter upstairs.

* * *

"You better start your school work Mokuba while I prepare dinner."  
  
The boy ran up to his room, as Luna began to hastily conjure, creating flames to cook the side of lamb for supper. She had to dash to the pantry for some cooking oil, but upon returning she was in for a shock. When she entered the kitchen, about to baste the lamb when she heard a squeaking noise. Mokuba was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped to floor at the sight of the meat floating over mystical flames. 


	7. Chapter 7: Realisation and Romance

Hey everyone, I'm back. I know I let everyone in a state of shock last time, so I'll try to pick up pace in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this. Of course you know I only own my OC's. Just a word to the reviewers from last chapter (cannot believe I received so much feedback! So happy!)  
  
freakster: Calm down! I know you enjoy this but you really should try to take more of that massage therapy. Maybe cut down on the sugar while you're at it. I forgive you for not reviewing, as I think something was wrong with the server or whatever. Glad you liked the description and Luna's clothes. I made them different, but they suit her place. Any suggestions are welcome. It may be a while before Seto figures out her identity. No offence to his intelligence, but sometimes men can be slow, plus he may regret his actions when he does discover the truth (I'm tempting with hints of the plot, but I cannot let it slip yet) No she is not knocking him unconscious, but read and find out. Hope to hear from you, and hope you like it.  
  
Amanda: Appreciate the support. Thanks for supporting the ending of last chapter, as I thought I would receive threats for the ending.  
  
Elusia: Love your update, and looking forward to the next chapter. I know it will become so mysterious. Glad you like the ideas, and thankful for your enthusiasm.  
  
Minor Arcana: Thanks for the advice on spacing as I really needed that solved. I also really enjoyed yours, so please continue it.  
  
Blue Dragon99: All questions will be answered this chapter, so don't fret. Thank you for the support, and looking out for your next chapter with anticipation.  
  
the1koolkitty: It's tragic you lost Seto's side, but perhaps you could try starting over with your own ideas. I'm sure you could be as good as Shadowfox2 with that story. A personal touch would be good, as I know you could make it something good. Cannot wait for Love in Blind Eyes, and I always love to see smiles for my work. Truly grateful.  
  
Burning Passion: Loved your update, but do not leave anyone in suspense, as it is so good. Now you will see what Mokuba will do.  
  
Now that is done, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Realisation and Romance  
  
All Luna could do was stand in disbelief. How was she supposed to explain magical flames and floating meat?! One day was all it took for her to blow her cover. Some powerful witch she was! Snapping back to reality, her thoughts turned to the teenager still standing distraught in the doorway. Maybe a little chat with him would settle him down, so he would see no cause to blab, as she would not hurt him.  
  
"Listen Mokuba, I know you're still recovering from the shock of this. Precisely why I wasn't planning to tell anyone my secret. Now why don't we sit down, I'll explain everything, coming to the point where we will discuss keeping this matter between us. What do you say?"  
  
The terrified screams of the boy could be heard all over the vast mansion. Not the way she had planned it. To avoid confrontation with any of the bodyguards that might be lurking around, she covered the boy's mouth with her hand, hoisted him up by his waist, and ran for all she was worth. Luna raced up the stairs to Mokuba's room, finally attempting to talk to him after closing the door, hand still over his lips in case of more shrieks.  
  
"Okay, okay you deserve to react this way, but Mokuba, please hear me out. First, as you now know I'm a witch or spell-caster in new terms. Second, I promise I'm not one of those evil cackling women from fairytales who turn people into toads, so you have nothing to fear. Third, the reason I'm here is to escape duties and pressure from leading all of magic kind in my own realm. Since I could not take it, I came to your world to be free, but have no place to go, and since there aren't that many works spaces for a sorceress, I need this job desperately. Finally, I ask that you not tell your brother or anyone else about this, for obvious reasons. I will now remove my hand from your mouth, if you swear not to scream."  
  
Mokuba nodded as she unclasped her palm from his face. The boy took a breath to calm himself from the shock, then asked to go downstairs for a glass of water. They both went to the kitchen followed closely by Sabre, who had been watching from a distance, along with understanding every word of the conversation. They all sat at the small table as Mokuba sipped the water, hands shaking slightly. When he was finally relaxed he spoke.  
  
"Don't you miss your home or your family?"  
  
"I never considered it a home, more like a prison. We were so caught up in our own existence, we never felt any emotion for you people here."  
  
"Won't the people there miss you? You are supposed to take care of them."  
  
"Everyone knew I would screw things up eventually. No one really believed I could do the job right."  
  
"I would have though your parents would trust you."  
  
"My mother died when I was a mere baby. Never knew anything about a dad. Mentor raised me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mentor, my teacher and guardian. A friend of my mothers who she trusted to look after me before she passed away. However she is too hard to truly care. My best friend can mange without me. Just me and Sabre now." she stated as he rubbed her cheek affectionately from perching on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry I freaked out about seeing the lamb in the air. I guess I didn't think it could be real..."  
  
"An understandable and sane reaction."  
  
"But now I think this is so amazing. It'll be so cool having a spell-caster sitter."  
  
"I hope that means you won't say anything to your brother."  
  
"Cross my heart, and hope to die."  
  
After everything seemed settled, both of them chatted in between work. Luna finished the dinner by basting the lamb while Mokuba did his homework. Sabre sat on the table grooming himself, but was listening intently, ears pricked, in case he heard Kaiba returning. Just as Luna was putting the last touches to the meal, the teen boy decided to ask her something.  
  
"Luna, would it be possible to use magic on Seto? It may help if you cast a spell to put meaning into his life."  
  
"There are some things in life even magic cannot fix or tamper with. Funny you should mention it though. I plan to use my own methods to cure him of his misery."  
  
"How did you know all that?"  
  
"Technically, I remember coming to this world once before when I was a kid. At that time I met your brother..."  
  
"So you're the one that gave him that broken pendant."  
  
"How did you find out that? I can't believe he still has it."  
  
"Actually, we found it a little while ago. My brother was glad to see it again, plus it is easy to tell it was you. Seto had the same misty look when he saw it from when he looks at you."  
  
"Good to know he has not forgotten me, but he does not look that way at me."  
  
"He does too, you just don't notice, and neither does he."  
  
"Forget it. I'm trying to be a friend not a suitable wife."  
  
"Aren't you going to say it's you?"  
  
"Not yet at least. It's better this way."  
  
The boy did not have a chance to ask why, as Sabre bounded on to Mokuba's shoulder, yowling at the top of his voice. An indication that Kaiba was about to come through the door. Mokuba ran in to the hall to greet his brother, as well as to stall him, giving Luna time to dispose of the mystic flames and floating food.  
  
"Hey Seto. Glad you're how early for once."  
  
"Confidentially Mokuba, I'm not very comfortable with leaving you with 'her' for long yet."  
  
"No, she's been fantastic. I had a great time with her."  
  
All he could do was raise an eyebrow, as he headed for the kitchen where he heard rustling noises. He didn't go far until his little brother stopped him by blocking the doorway. No way he could see his supper floating in mid- air. He received a strange look from Kaiba who was trying to pass him, while Luna was desperately mouthing 'Not yet!'  
  
"Mokuba, how can you expect me to check if supper is ready if you refuse to move?"  
  
"It's...not ready yet. You have to wait."  
  
"Why are you darting your eyes around. You're acting like her this morning. You're picking up bad habits from this woman." he glared sternly as he pushed past. Thankfully the lamb dropped onto the plate from the air on to the plate, just before he came in.  
  
"What exactly have you been doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing, just...making sure the lamb's ready. I hope you're hungry."  
  
"Well, lucky for you I am. Otherwise you have been in serious trouble for detaining me. I hate to admit it but from the looks of it, that food may have been worth the wait." he smirked, shocking the other two people in the room. He actually gave a full compliment.

* * *

Luckily, dinner went on without a hitch. Apparently the food was once again successful, as Mokuba complimented on every aspect of the meal. Seto did not say a word, but his brother confirmed he enjoyed it upon spying his grin while he ate. Afterwards, Kaiba said she was free to do as she pleased, until she had to put Mokuba to bed. With that Luna went to her luxurious room and dug out her parchment pad and vials of ink from her satchel. Sabre watched as she created. She was adding the finishing strokes to her scene, when she heard a knock on the door. Turning and standing, she saw Kaiba leaning against the frame of the door.  
  
"Mokuba has to go to bed in 10 minutes, so make sure he brushes his teeth and has his homework done before going to sleep."  
  
She nodded in a polite manner, suddenly realising she left he work sitting on the desk in plain view where Kaiba could see it. He caught sight of the paper and pots of oil paint before Luna grabbed the sheet and hid it behind her back. Of course, he would not allow her to hide anything from him.  
  
"What exactly is that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm referring to the paper you're clutching."  
  
"That, oh it's nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"If it's nothing, then there is no reason to hide it is there?"  
  
"Look, it is personal, so I will ask you not to snoop in my things."  
  
"As your employer, I must insist, or you may be out of a job."  
  
Reluctantly, Luna removed the book from behind her and handed it over. She growled inwardly. The last thing she needed was for him to snigger at her work, or taunt her by saying how a kindergartener with finger paints could do better. His eyes of course, revealed not answers so her only option was hang in suspense. After gazing at several pictures, he looked up ready with a verdict.  
  
"Where exactly did these come from?" he inquired. Luna was speechless.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm asking where you bought these pictures."  
  
"Excuse me sir, I did not buy them."  
  
"So they were a gift?"  
  
"Wrong again Mr Kaiba. If you will let me explain..."  
  
"I don't need any explanations. Just tell me who the artist is. I hope you know that at least." he snapped becoming impatient with her games.  
  
"Fine, you're looking at her." Luna retorted  
  
Kaiba just stood in silence. Was it possible this annoying woman could have created the paintings he held in his hands? On first glance he though she was hiding some juvenile treasure, before she gave him the pad. As he skimmed through the pieces he was truly amazed. Such style in blending colours. Grand poise in every brushstroke. Various landscapes were intently detailed in all aspects. He expected she purchased the copies of a famous master, like Van Gogh, Monet or Seurat. What a surprise to find that she had made these works of art. Finally he recovered enough to speak.  
  
"You painted these?"  
  
"It's that much of a shock. If you don't mind, please hurry up."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Please, just put your insults out already. I know you cannot resist..."  
  
"Try listening lady, then you might realise that I do not want to criticise. I was going to say you have talent."  
  
Luna blinked in surprise. A compliment on her work? She merely sketched for enjoyment, having no idea anyone would think it was any good. Probably due to no one else ever seeing them before. Not even Trin or Mentor.  
  
"You actually think they're good?"  
  
"Did I stutter? Yes, truthfully they are quite well done.  
  
"Well, this is unexpected."  
  
"You act as if no one's ever complimented you before."  
  
"Honestly, that's true. My failures were more of an interest."  
  
"They're pretty blind not to see how well you mix colour and texture, or the emotion appearing in every coarse brushstroke."  
  
The glimmer of kindness soon faded away, as Kaiba handed her the pad and turned to the door. Once again he placed his barriers around him so he could not be touched. It did give hope that he could be reached. He reminded her to tend to Mokuba as he left. On her way down the hall she could not help but feel strange about the whole incident. He had been kind, sympathetic and polite. Certainly a change from previous behaviour. Maybe her artistic gift could weaken his defences.  
  
_'For once my talent might actually be useful. For a first opinion on work, that was good, especially coming from him. I might be able to break down his shield with this. Perhaps even be close to him...What am I thinking?! I'm trying to help him, not benefit myself. I don't even like him. Not a lot at least. Never mind, I have to find something to connect with my paints. Better ask Mokuba for advice.'  
_  
The teenager was already bouncing on top of his bed in a slightly hyper fashion. Luna sweatdropped.  
  
"I certainly hope you're not always this hyper before bed."  
  
Luna had startled Mokuba so he fell of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. His sitter propped him up, and dusted him down to go to bed.  
  
"Teeth brushed and homework complete I presume."  
  
"Yep, all finished. Now I really am ready to sleep." he chirped as he crawled under the sheets while Luna laid his clothes out.  
  
"Mokuba, there is something I need to ask you. It's to help your brother."  
  
"If it's for Seto, ask away."  
  
"You can call it an act of kindness. A gift for him, but I need to know of anything he treasures."  
  
"What do you call me?" he asked, a little irritated  
  
"I know about you, I mean something I can borrow. An object to study."  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"That's a surprise. Do you know about anything like that?"  
  
"I know just the thing." Mokuba smiled  
  
He scurried out of bed, indicating Luna to stay put until he came back. After some walking, the boy knocked a large pair of oak doors that towered over him, his brother's room. A muffled enter was heard as he walked in to see Kaiba typing up a new programme.  
  
"I need a favour Seto."  
  
"Mokuba, you are supposed to be in bed. That woman cannot even do her job properly."  
  
"No, I asked to come. I will go to bed after I explain."  
  
"Fine, but what's so important?" he asked, looking quizzical  
  
"I...need to...uh...borrow your...your...blue eyes card."  
  
"My favourite and most valuable card! What do you need my Blue Eyes White Dragon card for?"  
  
"Not all three, just one. Please Seto, I wouldn't ask unless I really needed to."  
  
Kaiba gazed at his brother's innocent face. He was telling the truth, as he never lied to him before. The CEO opened the briefcase on the desk that held all his duel cards. He slipped his hand into a hidden pocket at the side that held his three most precious cards, the only Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world. Carefully he slid one out and looked at it, as if it concealed the answer to the predicament. Staring at the card, then Mokuba, Kaiba sat it on the desk, ready to use a serious tone with his brother. He trusted him with all his soul, but he could not understand why Mokuba would ask for the precious card.  
  
"So, why exactly do you need one of my Blue Eyes Mokuba?"  
  
"I...can't say Seto." he stuttered, hating the though of hiding the truth from his brother.  
  
"We never keep secrets from one another Mokuba. I don't se why it's so hard to tell me."  
  
"Big brother, I though you trusted me."  
  
"I do, but you've never kept anything from me before."  
  
"Well, it's because it has to do with you. Like a surprise..."  
  
"You know I hate surprises. This isn't like that party last year I hope."  
  
"No, nothing to do with a party. Not after what happened last time."  
  
"I cannot say what was worse. The fact Wheeler drunk all the wine, or when he set up the empty bottles like pins and held a private bowling tournament." shuddering at the memory  
  
"It doesn't involve Joey either. It's more of a gift, but I can't say anything else."  
  
Kaiba reluctantly handed the card over. As long as Wheeler and alcohol weren't an issue, it would be fine. Mokuba would be cautious, just had to make sure he retrieved it if he needed it to test some of the duelling software. The teenager hugged his brother, and left for his own room. Upon returning, he saw Luna perched on the bed, looking confused as he handed her the card.  
  
"This little card means a lot to your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, one of the most powerful creatures in Duel Monsters."  
  
"Doesn't seem that special..."  
  
"Luna, what's up with you! You have to been from another world not to see how valuable this card...Oh, sorry, you never heard of the game." he mumbled on seeing her a little ticked about the other world comment.  
  
"Well, if it means that much to him, then it's perfect." she remarked as she stood to leave.  
  
"Don't keep it too long otherwise he'll be suspicious."  
  
"Forget it. I won't take long."  
  
"Can't you at least tell me what you going to do with it?"  
  
"That's classified, but you'll find out soon enough." she smiled upon tucking the boy in and tenderly kissing his forehead. With that Luna turned off the lights and closed the door as she left. She proceeded to her own room to prepare the gift to open his heart. Unbeknownst to Luna, she was being watched by 2 sets of eyes. One stared from a crack in the oak doors. The other through a misty haze, leading to a mystic place.

* * *

Hope you liked it, so review.  
  
Love SGCred xxx 


	8. Chapter 8: A Name so Sweet

Cannot believe all the support I received though I did become fearful of 1 reviewer's threats because of my cliff-hanger last time. Anyway, I will help by putting some of your requests (or demands) in to the story. Anyway, a big thanks to everyone, so here is my feedback.  
  
Shadow Sunset: You are so wrong, I think your story is really good. Please don't give up, as it is great. I love the stories where class divides couples. Don't be so pessimistic. Back to the fic, I don't want to give too much away. The best I can say is feelings will develop before Seto find out her identity, which might be a while, because it fits with the plot. It may be too late when he discovers the truth. Hope you update, and looking forward to your review.  
  
Elusia: Your dialogue is good too, but I'm glad you like it. I thought some mystery would interest people, with a few surprises. Can't believe you think that the last chapter was so good. I thought I droned on a bit. Cannot wait for your next update and really nice twist it in. looking forward to it.  
  
Minor Arcana: Don't worry about the late review, as long as you managed that's what counts. The twist at the end will form in the plot, and I am also glad you like the talk between the Kaiba brother's. I felt I may have used too much dialogue, but I didn't think it was that good. Loved your chapters, and hope you update soon.  
  
Burning Passion: You made good guesses at the plot, and more clues will show in this chapter. Loved your new chapter, and cannot wait till the next one.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Hint of the mysterious people will show up in this instalment. Loved your new chapter, so please don't take long with the next one, as I can barely wait.  
  
freakster: I beg you don't kill me! If you do you'll never find out what happens in the story, so spare me. I won't leave you like this, I promise. There is fluff and romantic hints in this chapter, I swear! Hope you are satisfied with this chapter. Thank you to Sana for protecting me, just try to send her to the massage therapist, and lower her sugar. Using aromatherapy may also help. Sweet scents always calm people down. Happy you liked my reasoning with Mokuba. As for proof-reader, I don't have one, but I would appreciate it if you point out any sentences that are confusing, and I'll fix them.  
  
Here is the next chapter. Some fluff for you romantics! Super sweet! Love SGCred xxx I apologise if this seems bad as it was rushed a little.  
  
Chapter 8: A Name so Sweet  
  
A couple of days later, Luna was still perfecting the gift for Kaiba. She had chosen to take the Blue Eyes and paint it in a large portrait. She had already done several small sketches with different poses before preparing to create the final masterpiece. Mokuba had obtained a canvas for her, along with doing a job of keeping his brother away while she was working on it. There hadn't been any haste from Kaiba about his card yet, so Luna found that she had plenty of time to achieve perfection before giving her present.  
  
On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Luna was close to finishing the picture she had slaved over all week. Mokuba was playing with Sabre while being looked over by his sitter. Today she wore a silver top with spaghetti straps with cut off silver sleeves on her arms, along with a lavender skirt to her ankles, revealing black boots. Her hair was braided with a silver clasp to accessorise. She smiled cheerily as Mokuba playfully chased her pet in the lounge. Thankfully Kaiba was too busy working at Kaiba Corp to complain, meaning he was hardly home. Surprisingly, his housekeeper was growing concerned.  
  
_'That's a few nights in a row he's spent at the office. It cannot be good for him, not to mention Mokuba seems sad without him around. Even if it's quieter without his yelling at me, I can't help but miss that stubborn, pompous, handsome, charming...I really have to stop fantasising! I don't care if he's here or not, but I do feel for his brother. I have to stop this.'  
_  
She came back to earth on hearing Mokuba's voice call her out of the dream world. That was it! No more waiting around. He was coming home whether he liked it or not.  
  
Luna hustled to the kitchen and mystically whipped up a storm while setting some juice and a pleasant lunch of various sandwiches for the teenage boy. She also conjured salad, fresh chicken, cooked pasta, a medium apple crumble along with a bottle of mineral water then zapped it into a waiting hamper. The boy and the cub came in to see her in a flurry. Mokuba sat down to his meal while Sabre lapped up his own bowl of cream.  
  
"You seem really jumpy Luna. What's with all the food?"  
  
"I cannot stand this. Your brother is driving himself to an early grave, and ruining things for you too."  
  
"Well, I'm kind of used to by now."  
  
"You shouldn't have to be Mokuba. That man has to consider the feelings of others." she raged at the fact he had not held up his end of their deal.  
  
"You realise he'll rip you to pieces if you tick him off."  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now come on, I'll drop you at Rebecca's as planned, then go an straighten your brother out."  
  
Mokuba could not refuse as he went into the limo followed by Luna and Sabre, who he was taking to Rebecca's, as she loved cats of all kinds. After dropping the pair at the Hawkins residence, the limo drove on, taking Luna to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

She asked the front desk which floor Mr Kaiba was on upon arriving through the swing doors. She thanked the clerk as she was told to go to the 64th floor. Unfortunately, too nervous to take chances with the new modern elevator, she exhausted herself by trailing the heavy hamper up 64 flights of stairs. Upon regaining her composition, she stepped up to the blonde secretary behind the computer table.  
  
"Excuse me, is Mr Kaiba available? I need to speak to him."  
  
"I'm sorry, he's busy at the moment. You can make an appointment if you wish. I believe he has an opening in about 5 months time."  
  
"Look, I need to speak to him now. It's crucial."  
  
"I can't let you see him. Now leave before I call security miss, or..."  
  
"What is all the ruckus out here?! I can't hear myself think for all this screeching!" Kaiba hollered as he appeared out of his office. Upon recognising his housekeeper, he became questionable.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't want Mokuba left alone..."  
  
"He's at the Hawkins house. I would never leave him alone in the mansion. I came because I needed to discuss something important."  
  
"What exactly do you think is so urgent?"  
  
"Your brother's happiness. I presume you have some time to spare for that."  
  
Kaiba seemed in shock in thinking he had upset the one person he cared about. Luna was ushered into his office, forced to hear him yelling at the poor secretary. After he finished, all that could be heard was running footsteps heading for the elevator, and soft whimpering turning into all out waterworks.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rough on her." she exclaimed as he closed the door and strutted to his desk to sit down. "She was only trying to do her job..."  
  
"I don't have time for people who are unable to decipher what matters are important." Kaiba hollered.  
  
Speaking again might have cost her the same fate, so she chose to go straight to the issue at hand. This man would have to see how his actions affected other people around him.  
  
"I came to take to take you home."  
  
"You are paid to baby-sit my brother, not me." he growled  
  
"You realise you'll make yourself ill by working all these hours."  
  
"I've done these shifts before, it'll make sure the works is done..."  
  
"So you'll sacrifice your brothers well being as well as your own?"  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't hurt Mokuba..."  
  
"Physically no. Emotionally very much so. He admires you, yet you neglect him by working to long."  
  
"I do this to support us, and so Mokuba will have a full future."  
  
"Perhaps, but to make his life complete would simply be to make him happy."  
  
"Of course you foolish woman. I strive so he will have a good existence."  
  
"If you want to make your brother happy, it would do well to know what he wants that would make him smile, don't you think?"  
  
This set the CEO back in his chair. He had formed this company from the rubble of the old Kaiba Corp just to earn a living, then developed it to set up his brother for life. It would guarantee that Mokuba would never have worries where money came in. Now that he thought about it, he never considered other troubles he might have, due to him not being around. Maybe he should have asked while off from his busy day. After all, he wanted to give whatever Mokuba wished for to make him content.  
  
"You want to know the truth? What that darling boy wants more than anything is for his brother to spend time with him. All you have is each other, so he cherishes all the time spent with you Kaiba. That is what would make him truly happy." Luna finished, suddenly noticing the change in the once stern man before her.  
  
He was now leaning over his desk, head in his hands.  
  
"Are you okay Mr Kaiba?" Luna asked. He seemed too distraught to hear her. Carefully she made her way over to his desk until she was at his side. Fear filled her every nerve at wondering what could be wrong with him, though she would never say she cared. Her hand quivered as it reached out and touched his shoulder. Luna bit her lip, the tension consuming all. She expected him to immediately yell at her and push her hand away, though he did not. Instead, in an extraordinary way, he raised his own hand to place it over hers. A silent thank you was received.  
  
_'Why does she even care? Still I appreciate what she's doing. This must be what it means, the truth hurts. She is right about all of this. I've been selfish, but am grateful I now see what's important. I hate to say it but despite the fact she has made a complete mess of my organised life, there is kindness in her intentions. I should try to be nicer to her. Not too nice though, I can't afford to become soft.'  
_  
"Mr Kaiba?" Luna prodded, now seriously concerned that he was ill. He fairly regained himself enough to speak.  
  
"I cannot believe that all this time I've been oblivious to anyone's needs but my own. How they all suffered."  
  
"Trust me, everyone makes mistakes, and I know a lot of people who can be blind in seeing others pain." 'A whole realm of them to be exact.' she thought  
  
Kaiba seemed to find his way back to reality as he stood, never removing his hand as he stared into oblivion before talking.  
  
"You realise that you've completely disrupted my professional existence...for that I thank you," he said, finally putting his hand to the side and walking towards the large window. Her hand slipped from his shoulder, which for some reason saddened both of them.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them, while Kaiba gazed out beyond the city, and Luna merely stood, trying to stop her emotions from flooding out for now apparent reason. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman turned to speak.  
  
"Look lets just let bygones be bygones. That way we can head home..."  
  
"Even though I know the error of my ways, I still have to finish all this." indicating the papers covering the desk.  
  
"Well, glad I though ahead. I expected this, so I brought lunch for you. Eat first, then you can tackle that work." she grinned as she set the food out on the coffee table.  
  
Surprisingly, Kaiba cracked a genuine smile while he seated himself on the leather sofa as she continued to lay out lunch. For some reason, everything smelt so good he could not resist eating the delightful feast.  
  
After a peaceful meal, Kaiba only had a few bits of paperwork before he would go back to the mansion with his housekeeper. No matter how hard he tried though, he could not stop himself from stealing glances at her as she cleaned the leftovers away and patiently waited for him to finish.

* * *

Not a word was spoken as they went outside and climbed into the limo. It took longer than he thought to reach the ground floor, due to Kaiba having to practically shove Luna into the elevator while convincing her it was perfectly safe. It was the closest thing to a conversation they had. As times, this woman could turn so peculiar for no apparent reason. He just hoped it could be cured.  
  
During the drive back to the mansion, he continued to quickly peer at her for a few seconds before turning away. What in the world had she done to cause him to act in such a way? In all honesty, she had to be the strangest person he had ever met, perhaps second to Wheeler, but he fell into the stupidest person he ever met category more. In a bizarre way, it added to the gentle but powerful personality that graced her. She sometimes acted in a freaky manner, but with all good intentions. Her appearance held an unnatural beauty. Never before had he seen someone with skin paler than the moon, mixed coloured eyes or such fiery and wild locks of hair. Yet it all suited the person within her. He continued to ponder this as they drove home.  
  
Luna had acute senses in order to protect herself. She knew he had been watching. Both at the office and during the drive. It didn't matter to her though, as even in her own world people stared. No matter where she was. She continued to be an outcast. No one else understood though. That's what she thought.

* * *

Once inside the mansion doors they parted. He headed to his own room to relax, thinking about how to make up for lost time with Mokuba. Tonight he planned to call the office and tell them he would be working at home. This would give him time to spend with his brother. How was the real question. Being pushed to work after adoption, knowing what his brother would find fun to do puzzled him. He practically lost his child hood, making him forget what kids liked to do. Mokuba wouldn't be home for a little while, and all other workers were on duty. There was only one person he could ask.  
  
Meanwhile, Luna had just put the finishing brushstrokes on to her masterpiece. All that was left to do was see if Mokuba approved before presenting it Kaiba. She would also have to make sure Mokuba returned his brother's card to him. As she picked the dragon card up to keep it safe from the messy paints, she sensed a presence behind her. Turning on her heel, she stood in shock to see her employer glaring at her. He had seen she was clutching his most valuable card.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with that?!" he bellowed  
  
"Mr Kaiba calm down. It's not what you think..." "So you have an explanation for stealing my card?" strutting towards her  
  
"Stole? I never stole it!" she retorted backing away.  
  
"I gave that card to my brother as a favour. How exactly did it end up in your filthy hands?!"  
  
"He didn't need the card, I asked him to retrieve it since I knew you wouldn't give it to me."  
  
"And with good reason by the looks of things." he snarled, advancing  
  
"Understand, I needed it for a purpose..."  
  
"Really? And what exactly would that be?" Kaiba spat as he fumed with rage  
  
Luna continued backing away, fearing what he would do in this state. This card must have been important for him to be so angry. What she failed to notice was her bag sitting on the floor. She ended up tripping backwards, and in instinct tried to grab something to hold on to. The only thing she grasped was the sheet covering her prized project. It flew off the large canvas causing Luna to land with a thud on the floor. Her eyes were shut, waiting for his advance, but it never came. Kaiba had stopped the second he saw what was concealed under the sheet.  
  
A very large canvas sat on a stand in all its splendour. However the painting itself that caused him to be so dumbstruck. A variety of blues and purples blended together in the background to make the night sky. Gentle wisps created authentic clouds. The stars and moon shone brightly in silver outline, illuminating the main point of the piece. A majestic Blue Eyes White Dragon was soaring through he painted sky, wings spread wide, its head bowed respectfully as it glided through the clouds. It was emphasised by the light of the moon and stars. The proud beast was blended with blue, white and silver paint, showing it to be a grand painting.  
  
Hours seemed to pass as he stared at the picture, before turning to Luna, who now stared back, a little tense from the outburst. Everything that suggested rage faded away as Kaiba found his voice.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing all week? I was curious why Mokuba kept me away while you were in your room."  
  
"Now you understand why I needed your card. I mean, I'll just dispose of it if you don't want it..."  
  
"If I don't want it?" Kaiba stared in a confused manner. "You mean you painted that for me?"  
  
"Well, Mokuba said the card would be the perfect thing. Like I said I understand if you don't' like..."  
  
"What do you mean woman? It's a brilliant piece. But why make it for me? It's not like I deserve a gift."  
  
"I though it might actually make you smile."  
  
Kaiba chortled and grinned as he stepped towards her, so they were both lit by the moon outside. He noticed her feminine features became magnified in radiance while he took her hand and pulled her closer. Neither one wanted to break away as their eyes locked. Luna could just feel his soft breath on her cheek as their lips nearly touched...  
  
"Mr Kaiba, Professor Hawkins called to ask that young Master Kaiba be picked up." Ronald spoke through the intercom on Kaiba's coat.  
  
"Fine, tell the limo to collect him." He stated as he pulled Luna over to her art piece then hung up. He took a pen from his pocket and handed it to her. She stared at him blankly.  
  
"It's traditional for the artist to sign their work, and since I don't' technically know your name, this will be a fair start."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore the fact he didn't even know her name at all. Leaning over the canvas, she scribbled her signature on it. Upon handing his pen back, Luna noticed Kaiba stare at her name in ink, giving her a peculiar look.  
  
"Luna Palaris? I have to say, it's not a normal name."  
  
"I'm aware of that. But it's the only name I have."  
  
"Look, let me finish. Despite this, I find it to be a sweet name that fits you, and makes you seem less dizzy." he joked  
  
"If you're done, you best take that painting back to your room and find a place to hang it."  
  
"I intend to." Kaiba smiled as he prepared to walk out, until he felt Luna pull him back and press something into his palm. His Blue Eyes card.  
  
"You can't forget that."  
  
He sarcastically shook his head as he grasped the card, while holing the painting under his arm. Before departing, Kaiba managed to catch her hand, and gently kissed it before walking out without a word. Both wouldn't admit it, but they had been disappointed about the interruption. Seto went to his room to place the picture somewhere on his wall to admire, her taste still lingering on his lips.

Luna decided to change for bed. She came out of her private bathroom wearing a long white nightgown with a lace bodice, feeling her face flush as she absentmindedly touched the spot on her hand he caressed with a kiss.

* * *

"Foolish girl, becoming involved with a mortal. This will be easier than I thought." a creepy voice cackled as he watched the 2 through from the swirling pool of knowledge.  
  
"She is the key to success. Her power will supply me with what I need to escape this abyss, and prove I deserve to control both realms." he laughed evilly in the mist. 


	9. Chapter 9: Mystic Lunar Eclipse

So happy for all the feed back, thank you one and all. I've tried my best, so hope you all enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it. Anyway, a note out to reviewers to their replies from the last chapter.  
  
the1koolkitty: Loved your new fic, and cannot wait for an update. Just remember my warning to Yugi. Glad you like the romance, as I finally added some. Also watch out for more knowledge of the evil force in the next chapter.  
  
Minor Arcana: True, Kaiba has to be sarcastic, as he can't soften that quickly or easily. I didn't want to put him out of character. He might be cold, but we all love him. I know the ending is creepy, but it keeps you interested doesn't it? Glad you liked the gift, and loving your fics, so keep it up. Looking forward to romance soon.  
  
Pamster: Thanks a lot for all the support, as I try to help you on your fic. Took your wise suggestion on the genre. Nice to see you're curious about the plot. I make it so the witches do age normally to a certain age say early forty's then they slow down so they don't age as quickly as normal people. Since this happens as well as their magic essence, allows them to live for centuries. Luna is actually 20 like Kaiba, so she will age normally until she becomes older. Nice to see you like the painting touch, and the cliffhanger does make you want to read more though. There will be hints of realisation, but it's fun to keep him in the dark for a while. Besides, Luna is trying hard to keep her secret. Hope you update soon too.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Thanks for the support on the romance. I told these things always have twists in them, as love is never easy to obtain. A relationship is close though. Waiting for your next chapter with anticipation.  
  
Elusia: Happy you like the update, and looking for your next chapter too. Please update.  
  
freakster: I suppose therapy will never calm you, I gave it a shot though. More hints of the evil next chapter, as the romance will be coming in here. Kissing Kaiba would be sweet, but I had to start light. Anyway, you might be happy at the end of this chapter. I must say being serious like that does not suit you. You're better hyper. Understandable, as I freaked over my exams a little too, so studying is important. Good luck, and hope to see reviews back after your done.  
  
Burning Passion: Adored your update, and cannot wait for the next. Happy you appreciate the simply joy of romance.  
  
Here is chapter 9, and apologise if it seems a little speedy again. Tell me what you think, was it rushed? Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 9: Mystic Lunar Eclipse  
  
The next morning, Luna busied herself in preparing french toast for breakfast, in her own magical way of course. However Mokuba told her since Seto would be working at home for a while, changes would have to be made. He was overjoyed at the prospect that she had convinced his brother to be around more, but it came with a price for Luna. With Kaiba in the house she was now more at risk of him discovering her magic abilities. She already had a few close calls, so now she would have to keep magic limited. This would not be easy, but Mokuba promised to show her how to use the kitchen equipment and cleaning necessities. Hopefully when Kaiba was working in his home office she could use some spells to speed her jobs up a bit.  
  
The young boy hopped into the kitchen happy as ever, and bid good morning to his sitter. This also came with a message in a warning.  
  
"By the way, Seto wants to talk to you about the deal you guys made, so you have to take the breakfast to his home office."  
  
"Well at least he acknowledged things will change around here. The food's set out Mokuba so help yourself, and place Sabre's out too while I take this up." she smiled as she placed the breakfast on a silver tray and proceeded to go upstairs.  
  
"Wait Luna!"  
  
"What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"Just be careful. Even after the gift he might be a bit temperamental. You can't soften him that easily."  
  
"Don't fret, I'll be cautious." she perked as she ruffled his hair before heading to the office on the next floor.

* * *

Strutting down the long hallway she recalled Mokuba saying the office was at the end of the passageway. As she knocked on the door she pondered on matters he would wish to discuss. Her cheeks flushed against her pale skin in thought of the almost kiss from the previous night. Would he mention that? Did he fell just as perplexed about it as she did? She awoke in reality of hearing a rough 'come in'. Once she opened the door, he turned away from his business documents and watched as she placed the tray on the table in front of him. Luna guessed he preferred to feel in charge while at work, as the office was a replica of the one at Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Are you planning to stare at the room all day, or are we going to talk about our arrangement?" he smirked when she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well you shouldn't chat on an empty stomach either." she retorted. Kaiba merely met her look at he ate the food with some enthusiasm.  
  
"I thought you never ate breakfast."  
  
"I'm afraid your food has altered my system. Now I always seem ready for daytime meals."  
  
"Better than just drinking coffee all day..."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject. Now lets discuss these plans to spend time with my brother." he stated still using his first business tone. Surprisingly, he motioned her to sit next to him on the sofa, while she complied though reluctant of his strange new behaviour.  
  
"Well if you insist. I was thinking you could take care of work in the mornings, just general business, leaving you the afternoon to spend with Mokuba and some time in the evening. After that you may be able to do some extra work if necessary."  
  
"Seems a fair proposal. But what exactly will we do on these little outings?"  
  
"You mean you don't know what kids like to do?"  
  
Luna realised he seemed hurt by this comment, but had no clue why it could be so upsetting. She was tempted to ask, but it didn't seem the appropriate time. She would find out. It was part of her mission after all, to discover what made him tick. Her intrigued senses told her that what he was feeling now was the main source of all the coldness and pain he suffered. Trying to ignore this for now, she continued.  
  
"Simple days of fun would content him. Going to the park, fairgrounds, arcades, and the pier. Any place where he could enjoy himself, maybe bring a picnic. Also a place for you to relax." she commented, having asked Mokuba herself, for being unsure of what normal kids found amusing.  
  
"Glad to see you're on top of things. So where will you be on these little excursions?"  
  
"That's your choice, you are my boss. I should stay and clean probably..."  
  
"Oh no, you started this, you will be coming. Don't think you can weasel your way out childminding duties."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it sire." she replied sweetly.  
  
She expected a trademark outburst, but instead felt an electric sensation through her body. Looking down she noticed Kaiba had at some point placed his hand on top of hers, and gently massaging her skin with his fingers. It jolted the memory of the way he held her hand back when they were children and met at the orphanage. Luna forced her head down not wanting to look him in the eye in case he guessed her identity. That would raise too many questions. Kaiba felt the old experience jump back in his mind, trying to place it. He knew she had some knowledge of it from the way she avoided his gaze. Just like ten years ago, he put his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. He almost reached eye level when the phone rang. Snarling, he removed his hands and went to answer it. Luna could not understand it. Was he disappointed?  
  
"You better have a good reason for this interruption." Kaiba growled at one of the guards. 

_'Annoying jackass! Always has rotten timing. Hold it! It's not like I enjoyed touching her. Then why was I so reluctant to pull away? Did I want something more? Damn, why does this have to be so confusing? I have to keep my emotions in check.'  
_  
"I apologise Mr Kaiba, but there was a call for you through the business line. They said to give you an important message. Do you remember that banquet with your associates tonight?"  
  
"What about it? If they've changed the date to ruin my schedule, I'll..."  
  
"No sir. There's a change, but not in the date. There's a new condition to attend. You see..."  
  
The star-eyed woman turned abruptly to see her employer seething in rage as he slammed the phone into the receiver.  
  
"I take it there's a problem."  
  
All she heard was muttering and cursing from Kaiba. She was tempted to leave in case he threw a tantrum, but curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Would like to talk about this? Maybe find someone to help you?"  
  
"No, I don't want to talk about it. Just a lot of ridiculous nonsense from those directors and nothing I can..."he suddenly stopped, staring at Luna, eyeing her up and down taking in detail of her assets.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, a little scared.  
  
"Well, you want to help, so there is something you can do."  
  
"And what would that be exactly?"  
  
"I have to go to a crucial business party tonight. The usual gatherings are quite dull, but I survive. However this time they've changed the routine. Since I cannot back out like I would prefer, I have to oblige this measure."  
  
"But what has that to do with me?"  
  
"The thing is, now I won't be permitted to attend the dinner unless I...have a...date with me..." he stuttered, noticing her shocked look. She knew exactly what he was asking.  
  
"You want me to come with you? Surely there must be someone better suited to this task..."  
  
"I don't interact with many women, since they all pretty much drool over me. You're the closest I have to a sensible partner, so will you go?"  
  
Luna paused in the thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess I can go since I don't have anything else to do. But what about..."  
  
"Mokuba can stay here and have Ronald watch over him while we're gone. Just be ready at 7.30 sharp. And it is formal."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You better find something else to wear. That will not be suitable for a dinner party."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?!"  
  
Luna had a light blue top with flared sleeves and tasselled rim on. She also had an embroidered black skirt and knee-high boots. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a long silk sash to match the one around her waist. Not what corporation staff would see as elegant, and Kaiba knew it.  
  
"Don't kid around. Look, I'll send someone to pick out a dress..."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I despise store bought garments. I always make my own clothes."  
  
"Well it certainly explains a lot."  
  
"Okay then, we'll compromise. Just give me some material and I'll make a gown for the event. You can even give me pictures of other dresses so it'll be an appropriate style."  
  
"There is no way you make a gown by tonight."  
  
"I'll manage, as long as you let me work in privacy." she reassured as she headed for the door, but was called back.  
  
"At least let me see it before we get dressed for the banquet."  
  
"Sorry, you'll have to wait until we leave to go to the party. I promise you won't be disappointed." she grinned cheekily as she slipped out of the door.

* * *

_'Women, can't they ever be ready on time?'_ Kaiba though grudgingly as he paced in the hallway. His tux was beginning to become stuffy as he strutted back and forth. His date had locked herself in her room so he could not see the dress until she put it on. Horror consumed him in thought of what she would look like in a home stitched abomination.  
  
"You really should calm down. You'll be fussed enough at dinner without making yourself sweat now."  
  
Kaiba spun round to snap a t her for making him wait, but was caught off guard by the sight before his eyes.  
  
Luna was standing at the top of the stairs, elegantly descending down. Her radiance seemed to illuminate everything in the hallway. The gown was midnight blue, matching the evening sky, but stood out against the paleness of her silvery skin. The dress, which was strapless, hid plain strap heels. A sash was tied around her waist in a small bow behind her. Fiery locks of hair cascaded down past her shoulders like a burning waterfall, but was controlled and held back by a silver burette. Simple silver Celtic earrings, a bracelet, choker and ring decorated her ensemble, all possessing blue stones in them. Her eyes gave a multicolour sparkle, and her lips shimmered like rose petals. She of course had no clue about wearing make up, but to Kaiba she didn't need any whatsoever.  
  
"What, I'm that bad am I?" she laughed as she made her way to the foot of the staircase. Kaiba gawked, but his pride could never allow him to speak of how much she dazzled him.  
  
"Uh...no, no...you uh...look...fine." he stuttered  
  
"Let's be going then." she walked to the door, only to be held back  
  
"It is customary that you take my arm."  
  
She smiled a bit as she placed her arm on him and walked out with him to the limo. Little did they know that two sets of eyes were watching as the vehicle drove off. The teenage boy grinned wildly, while the cub in his lap gave the smile of a Cheshire cat.  
  
"That went very well, didn't it Sabre." The cub purred in reply.  
  
"Good thing you showed me that voice changing potion hidden in Luna's bag. It gave me the idea as Seto would never ask her outright."  
  
He held his hand out as Sabre put his paw in it, imitating a business deal handshake.  
  
"The plan to make both of them fall for each other is going well. We just have to keep it up, right partner?"  
  
They both smirked, already concocting their next scheme.

* * *

As the couple entered the hall they received peculiar stares from the other guests as they walked arm in arm. The famous Seto Kaiba was never social enough to bring company to his business gatherings. Least of all an attractive woman. Immediately rumours flew around trying to discover the identity of the CEO's mystery date.  
  
Finding a couple of seats, Kaiba helped Luna sit down before placing himself next to her along the lengthy banquet table. Several associates came over to chat with him over corporate matters, since no one dared question him on his guest. From the looks of things Seto seemed bored to death over the conversation. After dealing with the endless chatter, he turned back to his escort who had been sitting quietly trying to avoid the perverted stares of the men, and piercing glares from the ladies. She had no clue how to act in this situation.  
  
"Not used to all this formal riff, are you?"  
  
"I honestly don't have a clue about all this."  
  
"Just senseless political and business trash. No one really understands it, but it's dull none the less."  
  
"If you hate it so much then why bother coming."  
  
"Obligations to the company. Certain things I have to attend to."  
  
"In other words a wasted evening."  
  
He chuckled a little showing his approval of her remark. He actually seemed pleasant as he laughed. She looked down hearted though, at fear of being a screw up like she was at everything else. For the first time, to Luna he looked sympathetic towards her plight.  
  
"I'm grateful that you came. This must be quite uncomfortable for you, but I promise as soon as the board members start dribbling about stocks, we will sneak out. Just better be swift, as I really have to be careful to avoid..."  
  
"Seto honey! You finally made it!" a screechy voice hollered over the crowds.  
  
"That." Kaiba grunted as a woman who seemingly startled Luna appeared in front of them.  
  
The owner of the banshee voice was a skinny platinum blonde with battering eyelashes showing off jittery mud brown eyes. She was advertising a whorehouse with too much slutty make up smeared over her peachy face. She wore a low cut red dress, which showed way too much of everything. She would have been more discrete and covered if she walked up in her under garments.  
  
"Oh it's been such a bore without you sweetie. So glad you're here. It's been a while since I've seen you. Bet you've been missing me as much as I've missed you baby." she purred with lust clinging to Kaiba with a sickening smile, completely ignoring Luna.  
  
"Just go back to your father, or find another guy to hang on Celeste. I've no time for you."  
  
"But honey, it's not like there's anyone interesting here accept us. No one worth while or remotely good looking. Besides, we should go someplace a little more private, and find some better way to entertain ourselves." she begged desperately  
  
"Firstly, I wouldn't be alone with you if my life depended on it. Second, I never gave the impression there was any interest between us. Finally I already have a guest with me." moving away from her grasp and standing by Luna. Celeste glared daggers at her.  
  
"Seto, you are the best looking guy around, you shouldn't have to associate with trash..."  
  
"You're right for once Celeste, so we are both leaving now. That way neither of us has to." he snarled, gesturing Luna away. They made their way through the crowds and out the door to a small garden that was by the veranda. In the middle of the flowerbeds was an ornamental fountain. Seto led her over so they sat down on the rim, while Luna dipped her fingers in the crystal water.  
  
"She a friend our yours huh?" she teased  
  
"Don't even think it! She's a daughter of an associate, yet she refuses to leave me alone. Even comes to the manor at times, pestering both Mokuba and I."  
  
"She seems to mix her fantasies with reality, trying to make them true from what I saw."  
  
He smiled genuinely at the remark. She seemed to understand every aspect of his though, as strange as she was. Though she was ravishing.  
  
"Despite that she is beautiful. Maybe you would really draw stares with her on your arm." she sighed, thinking how the taunt of her being garbage compared to Celeste may be true, which did sting a little.  
  
"Nonsense! I'd never take her anywhere. She's a fast slut after money. Besides beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, so don't take her crap to heart. I felt that it was insulting for you having to be next to her." She looked at him confused  
  
"Let me prove who I think is the more beautiful woman at this party."  
  
The moon emphasised every aspect of Luna's mystic loveliness. Truthfully, to Kaiba the moon was nothing. It could be eclipsed, and her glow would outshine it easily. He leaned in gently, not wishing to scare her as before. This time he was determined to express what she had caused him to feel. He finally closed the distance as lips embraced. His arms moved around her waist, allowing her to feel at ease. He pulled him closer as her arms wrapped around his neck. Everything else seemed to melt away as the magic touch consumed them. The heavens smiled down on them, as two hearts intertwined to become one. 


	10. Chapter 10: Emotional Comfort

Hello to all readers! Sorry if this is late out, but my computer keeps crashing. I'm thankful I've been able to connect to the internet at all. Hopefully it will be fixed this week, and things will go back to normal Anyway, you know I don't own Yugioh or anything related to it apart from my OC's. Thanks to all who reviewed. I cannot believe the amount of support I've received. It's mind-blowing. Here is a note to all your reviews.  
  
freakster: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, as I can tell you are enthusiastic from your hyperactive screaming. I hope you are satisfied with Seto and Luna kissing, as they will do so again in this chapter, so be glad. Also pleased that you liked the dress, as I though a while in order to make it perfect. I will try to write longer chapters, even though my fingers nearly break off when typing. This one is definitely longer, so I hope you are happy. Your long reviews are really encouraging. Sorry about distracting you from studying. Best of luck again in your exams, and hope those books don't kill you, as you won't find out what happens.  
  
Pamster: So happy you like it so far. Your joyful reviews are greatly appreciated. I like adding all the twists, so thanks for clarifying they work in the story. Sorry about the typos, but thankful you don't mind so much you stop reading. All those compliments aren't necessary, as I didn't think it was that good, but thank you. Hope we can chat through email as soon as my blasted connection is sorted. Will try to send future chapters as long as you still review. Looking forward to your next chapter, as the last one was so sweet. You may have to put up the rating, but it's still great. I really hope there may be something to the emotion between Yami and Rita.  
  
Elusia: I'm ecstatic you finally updated. Hope you keep it up. I'm pleased you enjoyed the ending, as I had to work on it a little. Happy you like my work and hope to hear from you again.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Thank you for the support, along with the compliment on romantic timing. You don't suck at romance; you're really good at portraying it. Looking out for your next chapter, so update soon.  
  
Minor Arcana: Thanks for the tips, as I will follow them to improve the story. Glad you thought it was funny. The comeback just came as something Kaiba would say, don't you think? Celeste may be similar to Scarlet, as I did try to show her as a slut. I hope it fits well. Will review as soon as I can, as long as my connection holds out.  
  
MangaChick19418: I'm pleased you like the story, and I will continue. Thanks for your support.  
  
Before I go, this chapter may become a little emotional, so please tell me in your reviews if I overdid it or it seemed stupid and sappy. Thank you, now on with the fic. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 10: Emotional Comfort  
  
The brisk breeze of daylight filled the Kaiba Manor, stirring a young witch lost in her dreams, one of which that was now a reality. Her starry eyes fluttered open to find herself in her own comfortable quarters. The only problem was questioning how she had come to be back in her room. Sitting up, she tried recalling the details of the previous night.  
  
Everything in the world seemed perfect as the stars above seemed to smile upon the embracing couple in the garden. She truly didn't have a clue as to how the once stern businessman had softened to the sweet innocent soul she remembered from her childhood. His touch and kisses had the power to melt the icecaps from her point of view. This was a side he never showed anywhere else, at least not in front of other people. It seemed reserved for Mokuba and now possibly her. For Luna it looked very unlikely. He would probably deny everything. There is no way a strong person like him would show any interest in his clumsy housekeeper. Then again, his actions appeared truthful last night. She remembered they lost track of time sitting there, only parting for air when needed. It was to her knowledge that at some point she must have slipped into a gentle slumber, seeing as how she experienced a blackout after some time. Luna could not recall anything else except for when she was in a partially dazed state later on in the evening. Her only memory while being in a half-conscious condition was being carried up a blurred vision of stairs in a pair of strong arms. Only before feeling something or someone kiss her on the forehead did she finally drift to sleep.  
  
Luckily she hadn't slept in, despite her late night. She tossed on an emerald top with sleeves only starting from below the shoulders along with a black tasselled skirt and ankle boots. Her hair was twisted into the back of her head with some small spikes and bangs hanging out. It was more comfortable, since she had woken up still in her dinner gown. At least whoever put her to bed wasn't a peeping tom.  
  
Once down the stairs she prepared fresh cream for her pet Sabre, and bacon and eggs for the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was down first as usual and greeted both of them warmly between shoving food into his mouth. Luna was amazed that such a small boy could eat so much.  
  
"So how was the party? Anything 'interesting' happen?" he smirked. The small cub sitting on the countertop mimicked the grin.  
  
"Oh, just your brother talking business. Nothing I understood. It was a first for me, but not as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
"Tell me Luna, did you actually have any fun? I always hated it when Seto took me to those parties."  
  
"It wasn't so bad, except for..." she let it slip.  
  
"For what? Did someone say something to you Luna?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just another guest..."  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess. Annoying bleach blonde bitch Celeste."  
  
"Shh, don't use that language Mokuba, or I'll get in trouble. Anyway, how did you know about Celeste?"  
  
"That cow is always chasing after Seto. She even tried to have me enrolled in a boarding school so she would have him to herself."  
  
Luna was shocked. She guessed that pestering girl could be deceitful and backstabbing. From her aura it was clear she was a spoiled brat used to getting everything she wanted, including men. Despite this, it was hard to believe she would stoop so low as to that. Trying to dispose of the one person Kaiba cared about all to fulfil her own selfish intentions.  
  
"I know she's a horrid person, that I could tell from our meeting last night. But keep that tongue of yours in check, okay Mokuba?"  
  
"Sure, I don't want you in trouble. Don't listen to Celeste Luna, she was just jealous Seto would rather be with you than her."  
  
"Hey, don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Funny, they seemed justified from the way he carried you upstairs last night."  
  
She stopped instantly. Kaiba had been the one to take her home and put her to bed. The one who carried her so tenderly. The one who kissed her with such affection to put her to a peaceful sleep. Beforehand she was beginning to wonder if she had dreamed it all.  
  
"You were supposed to be in bed by that time young man."  
  
"I heard the limo pull into the driveway and woke up. I only peeped out to see my brother carrying you to the top of the stairs. He also kissed you on the forehead before taking you into your room." he added in a cheeky tone.  
  
"Look, nothing big happened. For the last time, your brother does not like me that way. He's only begun to tolerate me at the moment."  
  
Mokuba knew he wouldn't be able to pry anymore information from his sitter, but he guessed they must have done something. A kiss at least. Didn't matter, as everything was going well. He could watch Seto while his accomplice kept an eye on his mistress, both with a common goal. Both their targets needed someone.

* * *

Meanwhile up in his room, Kaiba was also contemplating the night before. It did puzzle him at what came over him to make him act so brash, but it felt right none the less. Maybe he had been wrong all these years to confine himself. She seemed to reveal emotions and joys he hadn't felt since he was a kid. The moment that connection in lips was made, it registered a familiar passion he had long forgotten. The only other moment that made him feel that way was the one he shared with...her. But it couldn't be her. It just wasn't possible. He would have to look into that memory, but for now would be content to see how his housekeeper felt about the events. Depending on that he would react appropriately. Perhaps the heavens had answered his prayers. The wish for someone to care.

* * *

Holding back a fit of giggles, Luna helped the squirming and struggling boy into his school blazer as he dashed out the door, waving goodbye. He ran out to the car. His long raven hair was now becoming matted as the rain poured down heavily. Black clouds engulfed the sky above as the vehicle left to take him to school with his sitter watching him leave from the open doorway. She would have to remember to promptly collect him in the afternoon while she closed the door, retreating inside. Suddenly her senses kicked in upon feeling a strange force was watching her. She tensed shivering from the cold and from fear. This presence was dark, looming like a deadly storm, extremely sinister, maybe evil...  
  
"Are you okay? You seem tense," said a concerned voice.  
  
Bringing herself out of her trance, Luna saw Kaiba walking down the staircase towards her, an unusually concerned expression on his face he rarely showed.  
  
"Sorry, just a little zoned out. No big deal." she said, not very convincingly.  
  
"Then explain why you're shaking." he remarked, gripping her arm gently.  
  
There was nothing she could say. She would have been thought of as a nutcase in saying she sensed evil around. Funnily enough he seemed content and did not press for answers. Instead he embraced her in a comforting hug, soothing her until she stopped quivering. Finally seeing she had settled somewhat, he pulled away though still holding her at arms length. Brushing some strands of copper from her face, he bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss. Still unsure why he seemingly yearned for her to be close, he couldn't help but react to his emotions, instead of being his usual controlled self. When he chose to separate from her, Kaiba knew there was a way to check the authenticity of these feelings and see if they were true. It meant a spiritual risk, but he had to find out.  
  
"We need to talk." he stated leading her up the stairs by the hand.  
  
"If it's about falling asleep on you last night I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be foolish. I'm not mad, you couldn't help if you were tired. Personally I enjoyed watching you being so peaceful."  
  
"So you're not angry about that?" she sniffed, blushing a little.  
  
"No, just warn me next time. You drifted off and put all your weight on me. I was caught off guard and nearly fell backwards into the fountain." he chuckled lightly.  
  
She held back a burst of laughter as they approached the large oak doors of Kaiba's room. Once inside he motioned her to sit down. She chose to rest on the plush velvet lounge couch next to the open fireplace, which was burning brightly due to the terrible weather raging outside. It reminded her of those nights back home, curled up on a rug reading a good book as the embers danced in the glowing flames. Almost brought her to tears thinking about it.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Kaiba questioned as he sat down beside her. All she did was gaze into the abyss, her starry orbs showing a glimmer of sadness.  
  
"You can tell me. I brought you up here so we could try and figure out what happened last night."  
  
A pause.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm somewhat confused, so we should try and put our feelings out in the open..."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"It'll make you fell better to say what you're thinking. I know you have some issues you're pondering at the moment. You always have that look of deep thought on your face when you are."  
  
It seemed so peculiar to Luna he could read her so easily, even though she was the one with the magical abilities. It was indeed a truly heartfelt connection they shared. The bond they had as kids had not faded, but became stronger to supply both of them with hope when trouble and fear loomed in their lives. Now that they were together again, it was even more powerful than before. However, too many questions about her past may uncover the truth, so she had to make sure not to go into detail, yet those ocean blue eyes always seemed to overpower her common sense, making her feel vulnerable and safe at the same time.  
  
"Do you want to talk about this?" Kaiba interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Just a little homesick, that's all..."  
  
"Understandable." he paused, seeing she was still deeply troubled. "Why exactly did you leave home anyway?" he asked curiously. Light conversation would allow him to get to know her better, then they could tackle the romantic issue. Besides, the mention of her life beforehand appeared to surface grief.  
  
"I just wanted to live my life my way, not the life someone chose for me."  
  
"I don't think I understand. What do you mean?"  
  
Biting her lip, Luna held back a waterfall of salty tears. She may have been curious about what mortals called emotions, but was still unprepared for what they would do to her mentally. Whimpering she turned to face him, hoping to explain without giving away too much.  
  
"You see, it's difficult to put into words. I don't know if I can..."  
  
"Please, I just want to straighten things out. I'm willing to share things with you too." he hushed. Still silent.  
  
"Luna..." he said her name. A heartfelt gesture indeed. The courageous act warmed her heart, causing her to smile a little.  
  
"Well, in my home village, my family had protected the entire landscape and all its population for many centuries. A while ago, I was found to be old enough to take the responsibility, but I ran away from it."  
  
This was a shock for Kaiba. He couldn't believe she had been able to take such a huge step in life.  
  
"Anyway, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't! I have my own ambitions and plans for the future. There was so much to see outside out sanctuary..."  
  
Now she couldn't help but cry. Feeling sympathy for her, Kaiba allowed her to weep on his shoulder, dampening his studded white trench coat.  
  
"I still love all the people I left behind, but I despised that place. There was no freedom, no choice. I couldn't pretend. How could they think I would be able to live out dreams that they made for me?! Sounds stupid, huh?"  
  
He definitely related to that sort of burden. The turmoil they faced was one in the same. He now felt he needed to share his own plight, now that he knew there was someone who would care and be compassionate about his pain.  
  
"It's not stupid at all. I know what it's like to be forced into trying to achieve something I had no interest in."  
  
"Really, when were you exposed to that sort of pressure?" she questioned, drying her eyes. Kaiba gazed intently at her before spilling his supposed icy heart out to her.  
  
"For starters, Mokuba and I were only adopted into the Kaiba family. Beforehand we were just orphans in care. The building we were outside the day I met you was the orphanage my brother and I grew up in." he explained. Luna already knew this, but of course remained silent, seeing the pain in his ocean orbs.  
  
"My real parents are dead. When I was a kid my Mother died giving birth to Mokuba. I was only five so nothing was really clear at the time, so I couldn't question things when I went to live with my Father. Unfortunately he too passed away in a car wreck when I was eight. I was left alone with my brother, and since we had no other relatives we were dumped into care by social workers."  
  
"What happened when you were adopted?" she asked, but noticed he filled to the brim with rage and hate at the remark.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" He sighed deeply. She didn't realise what he went through, so it wasn't her fault.  
  
"No, it's just the man that adopted us was a monstrous child hating bastard, Gozaburo Kaiba! I despised and loathed him with venom, though I was only ten and Mokuba five. He only agreed to it because I bet him in as chess match. When we did go to live with him, he forced me to constantly study day and night so I would be ready to take over Kaiba Corp when I was older."  
  
"So you inherited it from your stepfather?"  
  
"Indeed, I was sixteen when I defeated him and forced him out so he wouldn't hurt Mokuba or me again. However I changed the company. Gozaburo had created it to produce weaponry and military equipment. When I bet him in taking over the company, I altered its production to gaming technology."  
  
"Couldn't you have just ran away from it?"  
  
"I thought about it, but if I disobeyed it wouldn't be me, but Mokuba to take the punishment of that mans wrath. I couldn't let him hurt the only family I had left."  
  
"That's so terrible. Compared to that monstrosity, Mentor seems tame as a kitten."  
  
"I beg you pardon, but who's Mentor?"  
  
"Oh, she was a friend of my mothers who looked after me all my life, she also tutored me for my future duties. She may have been strict but she did care about me at least."  
  
"Why did your mother leave you with her friend to take care of you?"  
  
"Because when I was a baby my mother died of illness."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What about your father?"  
  
"He was never in my life, as he left before I was born. Come to think of it no one ever talked about him."  
  
Both of them seemed to consider each other's tragedy. They were both tormented by burdens and loss of loved ones. Right now they desperately needed the security and bondage of love to help them through the trauma.  
  
"Listen, I know exactly why you ran. It isn't right to try and force you to accomplish a fantasy you don't desire. There's no point, because if you don't have the passion in your heart in wanting to make the dream come true, your soul is in no position to achieve the goal." Kaiba confessed, feeling the exact way about running Kaiba Corp, though he was able to transform it so he felt ambition to strive in it.  
  
"You have no idea how good it feels to have someone understand." Luna whispered, hoping her eyes wouldn't overflow again yet her lips curled into a small smile.  
  
She relaxed herself now that the endless torment she had been keeping under lock and key was out in the open. It did feel soothing to relieve all the tensions. Glancing at Kaiba she still felt he was concealing something. Now that they had expressed all the past traumas, the ones in the present were next. Namely the events of the night before.  
  
Kaiba could feel her starry eyes locked onto him. He had indeed made a gamble in opening to her like that. Barely anyone could understand or relate to his personal nightmares, but now he had found who had, he did not wish to lose her yet his emotions for her unnerved him. He just wasn't used to this sort of exposure, yet he still felt protected. He was always led to believe this sort of intimacy made you weak and broken, though truthfully, the warm sensations were melting hi heart of ice and even strengthening his proud character of hope and determination. Needing to express himself over what he had harboured in thought of the embrace at the banquet, Seto's arms went round her frame to pull her close until her head rested on his shoulder and her hands were placed on his chest. While supporting her easily, he feared she would drift to sleep before he could go over last night's actions.  
  
"You're not going to fall asleep on me again are you?" he mocked lightly.  
  
"Oh very humorous Mr Kaiba." she snapped a little irritated.  
  
"Since we're on this level there is no need to be formal with me now."  
  
"And what level is that?" she curiously teased. He sighed before speaking.  
  
"Well, after what happened I doubt we're only employer and employee anymore. You see, I have proved why I don't care for intimate relationships. My colder attitude protects me from harm or being hurt by others."  
  
_'After living with Gozaburo it's no wonder he won't let others close.'_ Luna thought. _'But could I have affected him so strongly?'  
_  
"Funny, now you seem less icy to me..."  
  
"That's because last night you rekindled feeling I kept concealed for a long time. I forgot how good it feels to have someone close. To be able to speak freely without fear of rejection or cruelty."  
  
"Are you saying that..."  
  
"I want you to be more involved in my life as well as Mokuba's. I can tell you care for him as much as I do."  
  
"It shows that much?"  
  
"Well, I also watched you put him to bed that night he came for the Blue Eyes card. I realised I had competition for my brothers affections." he smirked sarcastically.  
  
"So how do we explain all this to him?"  
  
"We'll both talk to him. I'm not sure how he'll handle it though..."  
  
"Uh, probably better than you think..." Kaiba looked at her a little confused. "He saw us last night when you carried me up to bed." He held back a laugh.  
  
"I should've guessed. He can never resist looking into my business. He always seems to know things before I tell him."  
  
"At least he won't mind. Anyway, this relationship Kaiba..."  
  
"What did I say about formalities? You can call me Seto now as I call you Luna. I'm trying to show you that in this house, our personal lives are private. Within these walls, my life is unaffected by business and reputation. That means you can feel free to be more...intimate." he purred, nuzzling her neck slightly.  
  
"Fine Seto, but is there something between us officially or..."  
  
She did not get a chance to finish, as Kaiba tilting her head up and bringing her into a passionate kiss cut her off. He playfully toyed with her bangs while she brought a hand up to caress his face using the other to press against his chest. Once they both needed to breathe they broke apart, inhaling intently.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he teased.  
  
"I believe so." She smiled as they huddled together on the settee content in the glow of the flames, listening to the gentle beating of the rain outside unaware of the presence around them.

* * *

Far away, in the boarder of the realm, a young golden eyed girl was gazing out to the seashore, missing her friend, yet she realised there was another even more discontented than she was. Leaving her spot she quietly huge carved door's, the room of the elders. She peered around the door to see who was inside. Only one was there, standing out on the balcony above the hustling crowds in the market below. However, the wise woman seemed focused on the endless sky, lost in thought. The tall woman had aged somewhat unnaturally during the past two weeks. Her once bright emerald orbs had lost their sparkle, as well as her mahogany hair being streaked with grey. She did not have to turn around to know who her visitor was.  
  
"Come in Trinity." The young witch closed the door and walked up to stand next to the woman.  
  
"Any word at all? Any trace of her?"  
  
"None, I don't know if we can find her this time. Even so I'm sure if we could manage to bring her back."  
  
"That makes no difference. The authorities will drag her back then sentence her to an eternity of horrors in the Netherworld." she cried, missing the star-eyed girl so much. The fact was though that her Mentor was worse. The woman had not let the spot in the chamber since she heard the news. Now because of the stress, there was another reason for the woman's early retirement; illness consumed her and now not only had she lost her apprentice to her duties, but being so worried over the child she raised made her health even worse.  
  
"Lady Raven, you really should rest, or eat something soon. I know it hurts..."  
  
"I feel I failed in my responsibility. After I swore to her mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't let her be harmed. I broke the dying promise of my best friend." her voice cracking, and for the first time in years, Mentor cried. Trinity supported her while leading her to her room to rest.

* * *

Darkness toiled over the abyss in the region of no return. No joy or happiness could be found in the shadows, only pain and despair. This disturbing place was uninhabited, except for two twisted souls who watched the progress in two worlds.  
  
"Soon that old fool will be out of the way so their precious society will crumble! There is no way she can carry on her duties in that state, and so sad she does not have anyone to take over as leader on the craft." the first figure sneered.  
  
The other leaned over the other side of the pool, watching the events taking place in the mortal realm, where the couple embraced.  
  
"As for you my dear, enjoy your precious moments with the man you love while you can. Because once we cease power, you will be needed for our conquest. Incidentally, if your little boyfriend decides to interfere you both shall suffer in seeing each other perish!" the second figure cackled evilly.  
  
Both watched, wicked plots carved into their souls, ready to destroy everything to rule other the mortal and the mystic realm, and they schemed in the never ending blackness of the Netherworld. 


	11. Chapter 11: Times of Laughter and Love

Hello everyone. Back with the next chapter and hope you enjoy it. I'm just praying this computer holds out to post it, so I apologise for any delays. This chapter is a special request of one of my reviewers, freakster. You wanted it, so here is a treat to toast the end of your exams. A note to say I do take requests, so if you wish for a dedication, leave it in your review. Anyway, here are the replies to reviews.  
  
the1koolkitty: Don't feel bad, I was just worried in case you lost interest, since you are a regular reviewer. Hope your exams went well, so you get a nice word too. Thanks for the support, and hope you update your fics soon. I even copied your Harry Potter story for a friend, who loves it so update both if you please.  
  
Pamster: Happy I was able to thrill you with last chapter. You will hear more about the events in the other realm and about the evil forces. Love your story and hope you update ASAP, looking forward to more to do with Yami and Rita, though I do feel sad for Joey. I'll try to send chapter once I'm sure this thing is fixed.  
  
freakster: Appreciate the enthusiasm, and hope you like the dedication to finish your exams. I know the stress they cause, and you deserve a treat. There is a lot of fluff here you'll be glad to know. Hopefully my fingers won't snap, as I am not the best typist. I am including the villains here and it is longer. Thanks for the award and support.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Loved your last chapter and hope you can update soon. Happy you though it was good, and I speak the truth when I say you're good at romance.  
  
Icefire2: Thanks for your compliment and kind words.  
  
Minor Arcana: The creepy ending keeps you interested, and the stuff over the kisses is so true. Thanks for the info on Kaiba's past and I'll try to fix that when I get the chance. Looking forward to your update.  
  
MangaChick19418: I am working on the next chapter already, so be glad. Thanks for the support.  
  
Burning Passion: Don't fret, it's just I thought you lost interest. You do well in your story. Your compliments are so flattering, thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.  
  
shark kain: Thanks for reviewing and your story is brilliant. I'm not that talented though.  
  
Elusia: Thank you for the appreciation, and look out for more on the evil people. Hope you update soon.  
  
Okay on with the fic, and thank you one and all. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 11: Times of Laughter and Love  
  
After all the heartfelt confessions, Luna and Kaiba seemed so blissful in a relationship. The rain had gone on for a few more days but stopped at the weekend. This was organised to be the first day Kaiba would spend quality time with his brother as well as his housekeeper (and possible girlfriend) accompanying them. She offered to stay at home and clean if they wished privacy, but both brothers wanted her there. Mokuba said it would be more fun with two adults around, and Seto said since it was her idea she would come to control his hyper sibling. Despite this both Kaiba's had an ulterior motive in mind that was the same; for Luna and Seto to spend a good time together.  
  
That morning Luna busied herself making croissants and fruit for the brother's breakfast. They had planned to leave early to avoid rush hour traffic, so she had prepared a picnic feast for them, but left some room so Sabre could snooze in the basket. Kaiba had objected to bringing the cub with them, but if it gave Mokuba someone to play with while he relaxed, he would let it slide. They had chosen a good selection of places to visit that day, but Seto had made calls to book the whole places in advance for themselves. He did not want reporters snooping around while he wanted to enjoy himself trying to take his picture, or worse, Luna's. If they caught sight of her with him the press would have a field day in belief the most powerful man in Japan was in love.  
  
Everything was going to be fantastic especially for Mokuba in the fact his brother would spend time with him. The cheery boy bounded downstairs full of energy and looking forward to the day he was going to have. Plus it gave more reason to set his guardians up, as he had been glad they had some form of a relationship now, but wouldn't rest until they would never leave each other. He had acted joyfully when he was told the news pretending he had nothing to do with the fake call so they would go to the banquet as a couple, and was pleased with his results. He strolled into the kitchen with Sabre, partner in crime, on his shoulder. During their times in plotting they had become good friends. He smiled happily as he helped her pack up the food into the hamper.  
  
"You're looking forward to this I take it?"  
  
"You bet! I really love the time Seto takes off work to spend with me, but I'll bet it's even more fun with you and Sabre around too!"  
  
"Good, well you certainly look the part for a day of fun."  
  
Mokuba grinned while spinning to show off his attire. He wore baggy blue trousers with a chain belt, along with a black T-shirt with blue sleeves and collar. The word 'Dangerous' was written over the chest in red. It all blended with his wild spiky ebony hair, burning violet eyes and trendy blue and black sneakers. He also had a black denim jacket in case the weather changed.  
  
"Thanks a lot Luna. You look really nice too."  
  
The witch had a light blue summer dress with no sleeves on which went down to her knees. She had a lilac sash tied around her waist and another round her hair, though the rest fell freely over her shoulders. She had a few silver bracelets on her wrists with matching earrings along with a silver chain with two dewdrops handing around her neck. She looked perfect for the summer in white sandals and sunglasses with purple lenses that Mokuba had bought for her, but had a white jacket in case it turned cold.  
  
"Is that another one of your home made outfits?"  
  
"Of course, but I got some ideas from a magazine."  
  
"All I can say is you look really sexy..."  
  
"Mokuba! Language!"  
  
"But it's true. You're going to knock Seto's eyes out in that." he winked, making her turn pink.  
  
"That's enough out of you. Your brother and I explained things aren't that serious yet."  
  
"Well you never know where things might lead to. Maybe Seto has bigger plans for your relationship." he smirked as he left the kitchen before she could retaliate.  
  
_'Honestly, that boy can be so unbelievable sometimes! He seems bent on pushing his brother and I closer together. At least he reacted well to it when we told him. Actually he seemed pleased, as if he knew it would happen. I cannot help but wonder...did he have anything to do with it...'  
_  
"Lost in thought again? You really have a habit of daydreaming on duty..."  
  
She blinked rapidly to see Kaiba standing in the kitchen, looking playfully at her dazed expression.  
  
"Then again," he remarked as he moved close enough to wrap his arms around her waist. "I find that quality makes you even more attractive." he smiled coyly while running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I hope you realise what your brother has been saying to me. That tongue of his is a menace, and I'm not being blamed for its inappropriate use."  
  
"Actually I did hear what he said, and I am aware his language, which is all his own doing, is crude at times..." he smirked.  
  
"However, for once I'm not tempted to torture him for his somewhat colourful words. Quite the contrary, on this occasion I have to agree with him. "he chuckled lightly, bending his head down to plant kisses which trailed along her neck. Luna barely managed to control her desires and was able to speak.  
  
"You've been watching us all this time, listening to the conversation. Why didn't you come in to before to tell off your brother?"  
  
"Because I wished to tease you like this, but couldn't with Mokuba standing gawking at us. You realise the temptation is to great with you in that dress." Luna pulled back, though reluctant to.  
  
"Speaking of clothes, why are you dressed like you're going to work? You better not be planning to sneak out of this day."  
  
"I'm not, but this is as casual as you'll see me." he remarked, adjusting the collar of his black trench coat. With that he wore his trademark KC belt and traditional black leather trousers, but with a white dress shirt with the top button loose. Business like, yet still appropriate for a relaxing day, not to mention it emphasised his strong physique.  
  
"I suppose it works well as normal clothes too. We better be going soon, so where is..."  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming!" Mokuba yelled while running down the stairs in fear they would leave without him.  
  
"Grab the basket Mokuba and lets go so we don't get caught in heavy traffic." Kaiba commented as the three went outside. They packed the hamper into the back of a black jaguar and climbed in. Since it was a personal day, the chauffeur had been given the day off so Kaiba could drive them in on of his own vehicles instead of the limousine. They all bundled in with Luna and Seto up front and Mokuba in back with Sabre on his lap. Soon they all drove off for a day of fun.

* * *

"Lady, please hold on." Trinity whispered. The old Mentor had now taken to bed with a fever due to a dreaded virus, her time seemingly drawing near.  
  
"Luna, if you're out there, please come home soon. She won't last much longer if you don't return." the witch grieved to herself, tears spilling. She had taken the vigil of constant watch over the elderly woman. Rumours had spread over the colony of her illness, and all were concerned for her health, failing to acknowledge the signs of danger approaching.

* * *

In the darkness movement and war cries could be heard. Many dreaded creatures of the shadows had been summoned and were preparing for battle. The two cloaked leaders watched as the evil army grew stronger everyday. The plot was about to begin.  
  
"I will spare no one. The night demons will charge at my command. We just have to wait and make sure there is no hope of Ravens recovery." growled one of the figures, slowly removing his hood. A dangerous man he was, well muscled but focused in the art of magic. His blood red hair spiked out wildly to match his bloodthirsty ambition reflected in mad grey eyes. "When will you be able to carry out your chore dear sister?"  
  
"Fear not brother, I will take care of matters in the mortal realm considering the little witch. She holds the power so no harm will come to her, but we must wait yet." grinned the malice woman as she also pulled her hood down. Her toned tanned figure clashed with her less pleasant persona. Curls of gold and amber fell to her shoulders, her violet eyes glinting. "Until she serves to heal the power source, she is of no use. She needs to grow closer to the mortal in order to reclaim the power. Besides it'll be more amusing to watch later on. The more intimate they become, the more delicious it'll be when they're torn apart!" she snarled.  
  
They both watched over the endless horizon, knowing things would come together soon. Now they could take power and reclaim what they felt was stolen from them. Revenge would be theirs.

* * *

Soon the jaguar pulled up to the parking lot outside the arcade. Mokuba bounced out, Sabre at his ankles. Kaiba climbed out and assisted Luna in stepping out of the vehicle. The teenager was already shouting for them to hurry up as he headed inside. Normally it would have been packed with kids, but Kaiba had taken the precaution of booking the whole arena to avoid fuss or anyone tipping the paparazzi about him being out in public. That publicity was seriously unwelcome. Once the couple had walked into the huge games area, Mokuba was already having a blast at one of the consoles with Sabre watching.  
  
"Well he seems happy. You really should do this more often. Look at the results. He's much happier than being left home alone."  
  
"I intend to, but don't forget you're the one who started all this."  
  
"True, so does that mean you want me to stay?" she pouted childishly.  
  
"No, but you better show how sorry you are, such as an act of submission." he replied coyly, pulling her into an embrace while sealing his mouth over hers. Things became a little heated, as Seto ran his tongue over her lips, begging to have his first admission to her sweet taste. Luna complied allowing him to trace very crevice of her mouth. It certainly was a good thing now one was around. It appeared the activity would never have ended, if the spell caster hadn't pulled away after a while. This abrupt end to so much pleasure caused the CEO to be quite disappointed.  
  
"You have to remember you're here to spend time with your brother, so go and do so. I promise when he goes to play on his own, we'll se if we can pick up where he left off." she replied, thrilled at the chance to tempt the stern man. She caressed his face gently before going to see Mokuba. Kaiba straightened himself out before following.  
  
_'I'll get her back for that, thinking she can toy with me.'_ he chuckled inwardly.  
  
For a couple of hours they became carefree in playing games. Mokuba even convinced his brother and sitter to play some so he would have competition. Luna pushed Seto into it, and he actually enjoyed himself. He won a few rounds, even firing up a tickle fight to get the younger boy to admit defeat. Everything seemed so cheerful and joyous; Luna could see a younger side to the gentleman one lost long ago. She did attempt a few games, but couldn't grasp the idea of the controls being useless with machines. She had fun none the less.

* * *

Once they decided to leave, they drove off to the next spot; another of Kaiba's booked deals. They could not have food just yet due to their destination, the local swimming pool. It seemed less public as they once again had it all to themselves. As soon as they were inside, Mokuba realised the two adults were not following him to the changing rooms.  
  
"Come on guys, I need someone to splash when we go in."  
  
"I'm staying at the sidelines Mokuba. Luna will go with you."  
  
"What, not fair! Why do I have to go in, this is your day together."  
  
"Still I didn't bring swimming trunks."  
  
"I don't even own a bathing suit. Neither of us can go."  
  
"Don't worry you two. I brought Seto's trunks, and took the liberty of getting Luna something to wear too. I think it's the right size."  
  
"Fine, but next time you analyse my measurements, you'll need to be tailored for something to wear at your funeral Mokuba." she threatened, until noticing Kaiba trying to sneak away.  
  
"Oh no you don't! If I go in, you go in. We're going to change."

* * *

After managing to drag Kaiba into the changing rooms, they all went to put on their swimming attire, as Mokuba had given them their costumes. Sabre waited patiently outside and planned to watch from a distance. Even if he was hexed, no kind of feline liked the idea of getting wet.  
  
The young teen was the first out and immediately cannon-balled into the pools cool depths. He enjoyed splashing around in his black trunk with red strip at the side, until he saw his brother appear in deep blue trunks. It had been some time since Kaiba had swam to enjoy himself. He usually did laps in the pool at the mansion to blow off steam, but Mokuba wished to go on the fun aquatic rides. Seto strutted over to the pool edge.  
  
"Come on in big brother. The water's great."  
  
"Maybe in a while Mokuba, but have you seen Luna?"  
  
"No she hasn't come out yet, must still be changing."  
  
"I checked but she's not there." Kaiba replied, suddenly noticing his brother looked like he was about to burst with hysteria and failing to hide a huge grin. Before he knew what was going on he felt a pair of hands on his back which shoved him, causing him to fall in the pool with a splash.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You can be so easy Seto!" Luna laughed from the pool edge, but was using it to cover her urge to be in his arms, on seeing how hot he looked with his bare chest.  
  
Kaiba would have scolded her but was taken aback by her appearance. She wore a lavender bikini, which showed off her curves and figure, along with her luminously pale but beautiful skin. Finally he regained himself enough to scowl; showing he was a little pissed at her prank. Feeling pity, she reached out her hand.  
  
"Okay, to show I'm sorry I'll pull you out of the pool." she said sincerely. A thoughtful gesture, but an extremely naïve one. No sooner had Kaiba grasped her hand did he pull her into the crystal waters, soaking her.  
  
"Jerk! I try to be nice and you pull off that stunt."  
  
"Hey you started it, besides we are not through by a long shot."  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned, as Seto came close and whispered in a tempting manner.  
  
"I just got even but I still need revenge for you ending our moment earlier on, so watch out Luna." he smirked as he splashed her, starting up a water fight.  
  
More time was passed in the pool. They all enjoyed splashing about, then Mokuba persuaded his guardians to try some of the flumes and giant water slides. Neither were keen, but went on for the boys sake and actually found it fun. After speeding through tubes, sliding down waterfalls and being soaked by sprinklers, Mokuba let them relax while he played. Seto did laps in the full-length pool, as Luna simmered in the Jacuzzi tub. Soon they all decided to get dried off. Once they all were cleaned, they had a few snacks in the café, leaving room for their lunch late on.

* * *

The next destination took longer to get to, as they went to the outskirts of the city, to the fairground. Once more Kaiba had paid off the owner so they were the only ones allowed in. This also meant no waiting in line for the rides, but it was a lot more peaceful with no one else making a ruckus of noise. It was worth it, as to Kaiba the cost was insignificant to his funds.  
  
Mokuba insisted on going on all the rides, even dragging his brother and sitter with him. There was a few times they were allowed to watch from the grounds, but mostly were shoved on to the rides. They went on the waltzers, giant slides, the ghost train and the big wheel, all having a good time. Only when it came to the rollercoaster were the pair slightly nervous. Luna warned them she wasn't fond of loop de loops, but agreed to go on to please the brothers. She managed not to hurl from the ride, but felt a little nautious when they got off so she had to sit down. Mokuba let her rest as he went to play the challenge games to win prizes. Feeling guilty about making her ride the rollercoaster, Kaiba played the ring toss to win her a gift. Funnily enough he managed to achieve a cuddly Blue Eyes toy. Seemed appropriate from her first gift on the Blue Eyes painting. She blushed as he handed her the dragon, so she gave him a kiss in return. Only a peck on the cheek since Mokuba was close by. Seto may have been nice, but he still planned to tease her later on.  
  
The pair walked around hand in hand, leaving the boy and cub to go have some candy floss; though he'd been warned not to stuff himself before lunch. Finally they came across the one ride Mokuba did not want to go on, the Tunnel of Love. It was a small canal, which you would drift through in a swan boat, which was dark and private.  
  
"Think your stomach can handle a little boat ride?" he asked.  
  
"I think so." Luna smiled as they stepped in to the small boat.  
  
_'Now we'll see who tortures who.'_ Kaiba smirked as they drifted into the dark tunnel. Luckily it was illuminated a little with stars on the ceiling to resemble the night sky with a few lighted hearts on the walls.  
  
'_Let the fun begin.'_ Kaiba grinned inwardly as he slid his arm around the back of the seat till it found her waist, turning her to face him. She didn't have time to react as Seto tilted her head up and claimed her lips with his own. While she caressed his face with one hand, she used the other to massage his chest. It took all the strength Kaiba had not to moan in ecstasy, reminding himself it had to be her to go wild. He teased her with his tongue, penetrating her mouth once more. Luna became more shocked on feeling his hand on her leg, travelling upwards along her dress, yet she didn't pull back. He did go up to her thigh, still tempting her as the ride came to an end. He pulled away as they saw sunlight again.  
  
"You did that on purpose to taunt me didn't you?" Luna accused.  
  
"Call it getting even. But from your reaction you enjoyed it." he teased as they left the small dock and met Mokuba and Sabre in the parking lot. Soon they were heading for their final stop of the day.

* * *

The car took them back into the city, and now they chose to stop in Domino Park. Thankfully it wasn't too busy at it was so late in the afternoon, so it didn't matter they had to share it with the public. They settled down in a nice spot to finally devour their picnic. Many sandwiches along with cakes, tarts, rolls, fruit salad and some fresh juice to drink. It had been a long day so every scrap was soon gone. Mokuba went to play in the park area, and had his brother come with him while Luna packed away the hamper. She watched happily as Mokuba soared on the swings, getting an extra boost from his brother pushing him higher. The CEO had begun to realise what he had missed out on all the years; seeing his brother be happy as he grew up. Soon he took a break and stood by Luna while Mokuba played with Sabre on the jungle gym.  
  
"Had a good day out?"  
  
"A wonderful time. I'm actually glad you disrupted my life to show me all this."  
  
"Well I do my best." Luna laughed as he huddled close to her, about to kiss when a voice broke his thought. A certain irritating voice.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me, or is the Seto Kaiba actually out of his office having a good time?"  
  
"Good grief. Please not the mutt." he mumbled, but too late. Walking up the path was Joey, smiling in triumph. Behind him was his wife Mai, holding the hand of their toddler son Lee. Soon Yugi and Tea appeared next to them, pushing a pram with their tiny daughter Charla in it.  
  
"Yeah Kaiba, it's me. I can't believe I'd see the day you would come out in public, putting yourself to our supposedly pathetic level." he smirked.  
  
Kaiba sneered at seeing his brother walk over to talk to them. He just couldn't take it. Yugi was a respectable person and had honour and dignity, who he could handle. Tea was pleasant though a little cheerful for his taste, and he couldn't deny they had a beautiful baby girl. Even Mai was quite considerate, especially showing herself as a devoted wife and mother. Wheeler however, never seemed to mature no matter how many years it had been since the tournaments or high school. He would always be a puppy to him.  
  
Seeing his stress and recalling what the group had said about Kaiba's rivalry with them, Luna decided to settle things.  
  
"If it'll help, I'll deal with them and Mokuba. You just relax, since you don't want to get involved with them."  
  
She started walking towards them but was held back momentarily by Kaiba kissing her hand to thank her for allowing him to avoid confrontation, especially since Joey seemed to be in a taunting mood. Luna went up to the group who all greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Good to see you're still alive. I would've though you'd quit working for rich boy by now..."  
  
"Joey, Kaiba can be a jerk at times but he's not that bad." Tea remarked.  
  
"Ha, I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
"Actually he isn't that bad. After working for him for a while, he's not as cruel as I first thought." Luna came to his defences.  
  
"You know best Luna. Maybe he acts differently at home." Yugi commented.  
  
"Oh you'd be surprised how he acts at times when others aren't around." she smiled to herself at what had developed between them.  
  
"Hey, we've all been blabbing about Kaiba, and no one thinks to introduce me." Mai spoke.  
  
"Right, Luna, meet Mai, Joey's wife. Mai meet my sitter Luna." Mokuba chirped.  
  
"Pleasure hon." she said as they shook hands. "And this is my little boy Lee." she cuddled the toddler.  
  
"And you remember we mentioned our Charla." Tea said tickling the baby girl.  
  
"Both lovely kids, wish I could say the same for him." Luna joked at Mokuba.  
  
Light conversation was made between the group, with Mai slapping Joey for his flirting act from the other day. Neither Mokuba nor Luna mentioned her relationship with her employer, knowing he would not want anyone to know especially the guys.

* * *

Finally they two families decided to head home and waved goodbye to the teen and his sitter. On the way home they chatted about things noticed about Luna.  
  
"Did you hear the way she talked about Kaiba?" Tea flustered  
  
"You bet, they are so involved with each other. I saw him kissing her hand. They're definitely going out." Mai perked  
  
"Perhaps she'll be the one to melt his heart of ice, something we couldn't do." Yugi hoped.  
  
"I hate to say it guys, but maybe there's hope for rich boy after all." Joey said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba was playing with Sabre in the grass, Luna watching while sketching the are with her pad and paints she brought with her. She jumped a little realising Kaiba was towering over her. He soon sat next to her watching her work with his arm around her shoulders while she leaned against him.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of the annoying puppy. I just didn't want my good mood from today spoiled by the loud mouth mutt pissing me off." he commented kissing her forehead.  
  
"It's fine. I heard you didn't get along with them that well."  
  
"Not really. Three out of the four I can tolerate though."  
  
"So it's just Joey really you want to beat to a pulp."  
  
"Can you blame me, his toddler son is more mature than him. Need I go on?!"  
  
"Well, it's about time we headed home anyway. Getting a little cold."  
  
Kaiba agreed as he helped her up. He gestured to his brother that they were going home. It seemed they all enjoyed themselves, even Kaiba. Once they returned to the mansion they had a peaceful evening. Soon it was time for Mokuba to go to bed, so Luna and Seto went to tuck him in. after he had changed into his pyjamas, Mokuba crawled under the sheets as Luna fluffed his pillow, Kaiba behind her.  
  
"Night Mokuba." she whispered, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Night you guys. I had the best day ever." he yawned, eyelids drooping.  
  
"Sleep well little brother." Kaiba hugged and kissed him too before turning off the light and shutting the door.  
  
Once outside, Luna bid her boss goodnight, now not so affronted when he held her back, arms encircling her. He kissed her sweetly but passionately on the lips before speaking.  
  
"Sweet dreams angel." he smiled as he caressed her cheek and stealing another kiss before he let go and went to his room and Luna to hers. Both felt they had become so close that day, little did they know that something wanted to tear them apart. 


	12. Chapter 12: Obstacles

Hi everyone, me again! So sorry for the later update, but I promise I will have more time now I'm off for summer holidays. Would have been up yesterday if not for it being so late at night I had to go to bed. Plenty of time to write and read fanfics, as the weather is miserable here anyway (it doesn't get very good at anytime of the year in the UK, so no surprises) Anyway, now for a note out to my reviewers. I also must apologise that this chapter might be a little messed up, as I feel I rushed it.  
  
freakster: Glad everything went well in your exams and am so happy you liked the dedication and the fact it was a bit longer for you. Happy you enjoy the fic so much and I appreciate your enthusiasm. I have read some of 'Secret Fantasy' but not all but plan to finish it tomorrow. It is really fabulous so far. Congratulations on your first story! I knew you could do it! Edited chapters so clear moves in time and place are made in the story as I saw the problem. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic, and also will make dedication for you. Just look before the story starts. Hope to see an update from you soon.  
  
Elusia: So happy you like the story, though I update less quickly this time around. As for the ages, Mokuba and Rebecca are 15, Lee is 2, Charla 14 months, Luna, Kaiba and the gang are all 20 or 21, which varies a little but not much. Hope you update soon.  
  
Blue Dragon99: I know I may have gone a bit far with romance so I hope I did not offend you. More time has passed now so things may become more intimate, but not in this chapter. You will find out about the evil in this chapter, but there is more than one at this point. Hope you update as soon as you can.  
  
the1koolkitty: I'm pleased that you like the character developments and the events that took place between them, though I hope you are not mad over the Yugi/Tea relationship. I will look forward to more of your updates, and remember about my inspiration from you, so you may want ask about your involvement with my plans, if you wish.  
  
Minor Arcana: So glad you found my implication amusing, as well as Mokuba using language and being scolded for it. Looking forward to more chapters from you, and have now divided in all my chapters. Thank you for the support.  
  
SaFaia SouL: So thankful you thought to review, and looking forward to others. I hope you still plan to work on your fics. Also about relationship with humans and demons, I think the night creature must sire the human for a mate to bond them eternally. I'll give you more detail if you ask, if it will help with your fic.  
  
gigi: Appreciate the support and thanks a million! Hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
Zatken: I'm pleased you enjoy my work and think it's any good. I look forward to support from you in the future.  
  
Pamster: Such a happy moment to see your review. It makes my day that you think the way I moved the story along was well done. Looking out for your chapters with anticipation. Things may become a little bumpy for the couple now though.  
  
On with the fic, and this chapter is dedicated to Bobo, the fluffy pink bunny belonging to freakster. Love to you, as I also still have a favourite toy I cuddle at times. Maybe I'll talk about it sometime, but now on with the story. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 12: Obstacles  
  
"The time has finally come my dear brother. Now that out little witch is showing full affections for the mortal, it won't be long before she heals the wound in the power source. Once it is at full strength, I'll snatch it and dominate the little pest." cackled the woman, now bloodthirsty with corruption.  
  
"Meanwhile, I shall take our formed army of the shadows and make supreme conquest over the whole mystic realm. The shadow creatures will demolish all their defences, not that the leading wise woman taken ill doesn't already weaken them. It's now finally our hour!" the man evilly laughed as he stepped up to the platform with her.  
  
All gruesome and sinister monsters of the night assembled upon hearing the command of conquest. The mystic people had shunned them to the darkened wasteland long before, being stripped of all power. When the two generals came, actually spell casters that had been cast out of society, they restored the magical essence of the creatures using some of their own strength. Now they were helping them to return to reclaim the world that was rightfully theirs. They stormed through he abyss, seeing the mighty leaders gain enough energy to open a portal out of the prison. To the territory of the spell casters. Revenge was the prime need on all their minds.

* * *

The feeble wise woman stirred in her bed, as the young golden-eyed witch placed another compress on her forehead in an attempt to break the running fever, but to no avail. Trinity never left her side for a moment, tending her carefully. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, snapping her out of her daze. She beckoned the soul in, to see it was one of the chief council members. Her heart skipped a beat in the hope of good news.  
  
"Please, tell me you found her. You must know where she's hiding." she flustered, but her dreams sank upon seeing the look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Trinity. I've been constantly checking all places in the mortal realm to see if any magical energy is detected using what little power we have. She must be keeping her use of magic to a minimum, as the oracles are unable to trace her location."  
  
She signalled him to leave and close the door behind him. She looked for- long at Lady Raven before turning to the open window to gaze at the sky.  
  
_'If Luna does not return, then the whole realm will fall to pieces. Without a leader our powers are weakening, making us more vulnerable. If you can hear me Luna, I beg you to come home...Wait, since when was the sky so black?'  
_  
Trinity bit her lip in terror on seeing a swirling dark vortex appear in the sky. She backed away from the window in fear of witnessing dreaded demons skulking out of the portal and beginning to tear through the boundaries in order to enter their realm.  
  
"Guard quickly, send divisions out to the boarders. Something's trying to break the force-fields and barriers!" she screamed at the man, while he rushed off to tell the troops to guard the perimeters. But the dark entities had already flooded in numbers into the village. They trampled through the streets despite the magic folk using spells to push back their advance.  
  
The black-haired girl could not believe the devastation they were causing as she could only watch from her view above. Suddenly she was knocked backwards by and energy blast coming through the window. Struggling up again, she saw a dark figure wearing a cloak towering over her. Crawling over to stand by Lady Raven's bed, she steadied herself in order to protect the sick woman.  
  
"Who are you? You cannot come here..."  
  
"Silly girl, of course I can come here. I am to be the new ruler of this tribe. You don't have a replacement for the old lady, so I'll be glad to take control."  
  
"We have more than one leader, the others will dispose of you..."  
  
"Oh please. You know as well as I do that only the true high spell caster can stand up to my amount of power. Just look at how I freed all the brethren of the night who you people banished to the Netherworld."  
  
"You're not anointed for the position. Unless destiny chooses you and gives you the link to summon power, you cannot rule."  
  
"I've already though of that. My partner will take care of retrieving the power host, meanwhile I'll take care of rebellion here, so soon we'll control both worlds!"  
  
_'But where could they...Luna, she's in danger!'_ Trin thought. Meanwhile there were other plots taking place in the real world.

* * *

_'My goodness, time certainly has gone by quickly these past couple of weeks. Who would have thought that I could have learned to survive in this place at all, but now I actually have a life I chose for myself. To think I now have a steady job, several good friends, a roof over my head and living with two considerate people. One I care for deeply, like he's family or a lost sibling who I treasure. The other I'm not so sure about. Wonder how far our supposed relationship is going? Things seem to be heading in a steady direction, though I'm curious about his feelings. Like he'd tell me!'  
_  
Luna brushed away her careless thoughts as she strolled down the street full of stalls and shops. She had to run a few errands before going to pick Mokuba up from school. Kaiba was at home doing some research about his new software. He could have gone to the office, but it made his brother joyful to see him at home. Besides, it was less stressful for the CEO at home without his bumbling employees to hassle him. Except for her of course.  
  
Ever since the first outing sometime before, it had now become regular for them to have a few days out to have fun when Seto wasn't swamped with work. They had been all around the city doing various activities. Not only was it enjoyable, but it seemed to bring them all closer together, much like a family. Some may have mistaken Kaiba and Luna to be a married couple with Mokuba as their son. This of course made Luna turn as crimson as the velvet flared top she wore now, along with blue denim skirt, sandals and blue cardigan. The idea that things would go that far between them baffled her, yet she was curious about the young executive's opinion of it. She pondered this as she turned a corner to head for the school, but was stopped in her tracks.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat upon a rough hand clamped itself around her neck. She felt panic-stricken as the grip tightened and she was dragged into the shadows of the rear lot of an abandoned factory building. Desperately she focused on her attacker. A tall burly man who appeared in a smart black sit and sunglasses was now increasing his hold on her throat. It didn't seem to matter to him what he was doing. His emotionless features did not tell anything. For him, it was simply an order he had to obey.  
  
_'God, what is it with some people around here?! I seem to be attracting a lot of fucking rotten company. This is the last straw! I refuse to draw anymore of these freaks to me. There's no one else here, so he's about to be blasted into oblivion.'  
_  
All this failed when another man in business attire appeared behind her. He was just too powerful as she grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She was trapped with no means of escape. Luna refused to give up while struggling to free herself.  
  
"You bastards better let me go. I'm warning you you'll regret it otherwise. Someone's going to notice I'm gone, and you believe me, my employer will have your heads severed. He's willing to protect me..."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow at all."  
  
Luna jolted her head around to find the speaker. It didn't come from the men, but was high pitched, almost an annoying shriek. She recognised the irritating cackle of a banshee, as a platinum blonde stepped out of hiding.  
  
"Celeste? What are you doing? Are you insane?"  
  
"Actually I find my method very reasonable, trash."  
  
"What exactly is going on in that warped little head of yours? I have no idea what you want..."  
  
"Oh, but I think you do...Luna isn't it? Well I'll just call you trash. It suits you much better." she hissed, brown eyes seething in their sockets behind thick black lashes and way too much blue eye shadow.  
  
"I still have no idea what you want."  
  
"Don't play games with me you whore!"  
  
"Look who's calling who a whore. I take it you haven't looked in a mirror lately..."  
  
"Silence! You know this is about Seto..."  
  
"Maybe so, but what is the point of ambushing me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The only thing keeping Seto and I apart is you! If you hadn't shown up we'd be together."  
  
"Really, and what new fantasy have you created this dilution?"  
  
"Our love is real! He just cannot see it because you are drawing him away."  
  
"The truth is Celeste, he's doing his best to run away..."  
  
"Shut up bitch!" she screamed signalling the thugs to secure her, while she swung her hand, slapping Luna viciously and repeatedly. When she let out all her rage, Celeste backed away once more, her tacky blotted red lips smirking, while the breeze ruffled her black leather slut clothing.  
  
"Now then, as I was saying trash, I'll let you off this time around. All you must do is quit your job with any ties to the Kaiba family then leave town forever."  
  
"Sure, you're cocky with these two holding me. Why don't you fight your own battles instead of having them do your dirty work."  
  
"But that's what they're paid for. I'm no coward."  
  
"Then fight me yourself."  
  
"Are you nuts?! I just had a manicure and I won't break my beautiful nails by disposing of you."  
  
"Anyway, I'm not giving into your demands even if you set your thugs on me..."  
  
"Oh my, that's too messy and obvious. I might be caught, but I think I can persuade you."  
  
"Like I would leave so you could move in and toy with Seto."  
  
"You may not care about yourself, but I believe you for the little brat you baby-sit. It would be a shame if something happened to him." she sneered.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Seto would hate you..."  
  
"Not me, you. I have connections, so I could alter evidence to point the finger at you for his demise. If that happened he would fire you out of your job and straight to jail. At least by giving up now, you still have your dignity and freedom."  
  
"Even so, Mokuba would keep you out of the way."  
  
"Well I could still use my talents for handling him, cause misfortune to befall upon the boy. The only difference is I would make it look like an accident."  
  
"You selfish, bloodthirsty vampire bitch!" Luna shouted, only to receive another assault from Celeste, along with a rough beating form her hired goons. After that they dropped her to the ground, letting their boss spit in her face.  
  
"I will be around tonight. If you're not gone, you'll regret it."

* * *

The nervous and stressful tensions nearly tore the teenager apart as he sat on the stairs, his eyes never leaving the door. After Luna failed to pick him up from school, Mokuba called home to check and see if she was there and just late. However Ronald had answered and said she left in plenty of time to collect him, making him more concerned. Ronald had had sent a car to pick him up, then alerted Kaiba that his housekeeper seemed to have vanished. Once inside the manor, Mokuba refused to leave his position until he knew his sitter and friend was safe. His only company was Sabre, concerned for his mistress, as he sat beside him. Little did either of them know that their fears were nothing compared to that of the icy businessman upstairs.  
  
_'Where the Hell is she?! If she's got lost shopping I'll wring her neck the minute she walks through that door!'  
_  
He seemed to be cursing to himself on torturing her once she showed herself, but deep down he concealed his fear and worry for her safety. This was the kind of pressure he felt when Mokuba disappeared, but it didn't make sense to him that he should feel it towards her. It was because he loved his brother so much that he would worry. Did it mean he loved her too?  
  
_'This is insane, there is no way I should feel this way at all. We may have seemingly developed a bond, but I never thought it could be this strong to cause me to feel so discontented. We have some form of a relationship, and there is no doubt attraction between us, but I'm still unsure how deep my emotions are for her. The only person I love is Mokuba, however out spark feels just as strong. Perhaps stronger...as in...'  
_  
His thoughts ended abruptly when he heard a crash of some sort coming from downstairs. Racing from his room he halted at the top of the staircase to see Mokuba looking desperately at the door. Kaiba also heard a clicking sound as someone slowly turned the knob of the front door. Both brothers held their breath but released on seeing at seeing starry eyes enter from behind the door. Mokuba was overjoyed she was okay. Truthfully so was Seto, but he shook off the feeling and became infuriated that she had caused him such grief.  
  
"Luna, I missed you today, what happened?" Mokuba chirped, wanting to talk to her.  
  
"Save it little brother. First she has to explain a few things, like where the Hell she was!" Seto threatened and marched down the steps to confront her. However what he saw gave him a shock.  
  
"Now listen here, I..." he ceased, noticing her trembling form. Now on closer inspection he saw abysmal cuts and bruises along her arms and legs. She was clutching her stomach in agony looking fearful. Trailing to her face he realised her eyes were bloodshot from tears, as well as seeing her lip was bleeding, and she red marks on each side of her face.  
  
"Hold it, what happened to you?" he questioned; yet still felt concerned.  
  
"I fell..." Luna quivered. She couldn't tell him. On the painful walk home she knew she had no choice if she didn't want harm to come to either of them. They would be safer without her. Mokuba would not end up on Celeste's blood list at least. As for Seto, he had suffered enough pain in his life. She knew it would be awful if he lost his brother, and if she were framed, he would feel worse in belief his trust had been betrayed. She could no longer waste time, and had to leave swiftly before harsh realities and emotions made her stay.  
  
"What do you mean Luna? Looks worse that a fall." Mokuba enquired.  
  
"Really, I only tripped over..."  
  
"Tripped over my ass!" Kaiba fumed. He normally would never swear in front of Mokuba, but now he was too angry to think straight. Of all the things he knew she could do, lying wasn't one of her strong points. Without knowing it, he would kill if he found out someone had harmed her.  
  
"Seriously, I only stumbled and lost my balance."  
  
"Even if you did 'fall' how could you bruise both sides of your face at the same time? Besides, they look more like hand marks than bashes front hitting concrete."  
  
Luna was cringing, knowing she was in deep trouble. There was no time for formalities if she wanted to leave before Celeste arrived, but Kaiba's words tore at her heartstrings. It actually seemed like he cared about her. She felt touched, wishing she could tell him the truth to receive more of his comfort. The moment was soon destroyed when a vehicle could be heard drawing up outside the house. Sabre left his owners side and bounded onto the windowsill to look outside. Mokuba followed to see for himself, but growled on seeing a sparkly red limo appear outside. No question who it was.  
  
"Shit, Seto we have company. It's Celeste." he hissed.  
  
"Oh Jesus, what does she want now? Of all the fucking times for her to pay a surprise visit." Kaiba snarled, but still caught on that his housekeeper was attempting to sneak away.  
  
"Hold it, you're not going anywhere till I hear the truth."  
  
"Well Mr Kaiba, the matter is I have packing to do..."  
  
"Packing?! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I've decided to resign from my job as your worker."  
  
"What?!" both brothers chorused in disbelief.  
  
"Why do you want to go Luna?" Mokuba whimpered, walking over to look at her from the stairs.  
  
"It's not you Moki, I just have to leave. There are things I have to take care of..."  
  
"I don't give a damn. Unless you explain yourself you're not going anywhere." Kaiba seethed as he roughly pulled her arm so she collided into his embrace.  
  
"Mokuba, keep that pain in the ass out but calling security. You are coming with me to talk." he ordered, but accidentally brushed her swollen face causing her to tense in pain. Despite the mess he was in, Kaiba still found her lovely to the eye.  
  
"First off we'll tend to your injuries."  
  
"I don't need first aid. It'll heal over..."  
  
"Whoever said anything about first aid?"  
  
Luna looked confused, unable to comprehend his thoughts. Seto smirked a little, knowing this tend would do her a lot more good than bandages and medicine would. His grip on her frame tightened, until he pulled her close enough to bring her into a tender kiss. She had no strength to fight, and it was soothing to her sore lips as he licked the blood away, hoping to ease her pain. The moment was so perfect, if not for an annoying slut to crash through the doors of the house after managing to allude the guards.  
  
"Seto baby, I've come to give you some great..." she shrieked, but fell silent upon the sight before her. Her blood boiled in her veins in seeing 'her' man clinging desperately to another, not even noticing her presence.  
  
"You whore! I made it clear I wanted you out. Get your hands off him now bitch!" Celeste screamed causing the couple to separate. Kaiba and Mokuba scowled, while Luna tensed in realising her error.  
  
"Celeste, leave now, I don't have time for you."  
  
"Don't you worry Seto, I'll save you form that tramp." the blonde shouted as she lunged at the defenceless housekeeper, but she fell to floor due to Kaiba stepping in front to block the attack.  
  
"Honey what are you..."  
  
"Don't touch her Celeste. I made it clear I don't want you here, so leave before I have someone escort you off my property."  
  
The blonde staggered up, looking prepared to massacre anyone in her way. Those words meant nothing to her. Once the tramp had been disposed of she was sure he would succumb to her more thank willingly.  
  
"I'll ignore that for now baby, as I know you don't mean it..."  
  
"He does mean it bitch! Just leave us alone." Mokuba hollered, enraged she had to spoil things for everyone just to please herself.  
  
"That's it! Apart from that trash, you have been the ultimate thorn in my side brat, always being selfish and not allowing me to have what I deserve. Well that ends now. Since your friend didn't oblige my generous offer, you will now be disposed of."  
  
Her muddy eyes were now widened showing no sign of sanity, as she bore her pearly teeth in a malice grin. Without warning she spun to face the young boy, drew a dagger from the seams of her leather skirt and tossed it efficiently, aiming for his heart. Time seemed to freeze, as Mokuba could not move from fear. His brother was caught off guard by the attack, unable to do a thing, and Celeste smirked in belief she had triumphed. The teenager shut his eyes waiting for the blow, yet didn't come. He opened his violet orbs and was horrified at the sight.  
  
Luna was standing over him, breathing heavily and wincing in agony. It was then the boy noticed she was clutching her side tightly, her hands stained red. Poking out between her fingers was the hilt of the blade aimed for him. Somehow she had found the strength to move quickly enough to reach him in time to take the blow that would have been fatal to him. Her breath was raspy as she pulled the knife out of her side, which was now dripping crimson liquid to the floor. The same substance was now seeping out of her wound.  
  
Kaiba was stunned into silence. He couldn't have done anything to protect his brother being too far away, yet somehow she reached him in time despite her injuries. Hard to believe that someone so unknown to him could have done something so noble. As he gazed at her he swore to himself he owed her for that brave act. Not only that, but realised how deeply she had affected him. He planned to tell her as soon as this mess was over. However, Celeste did not look as impressed.  
  
"You stupid interfering cow! How dare you ruin my plans!" she shrieked as Luna now clung to the banister of the stairs for support, glaring at her.  
  
"I won't...let you harm...either of them...You have no right...to toy with the lives of others...merely to satisfy your needs...You must learn that...you have to earn love and respect...not demand it..."  
  
"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" Celeste bellowed angrily as she strutted over, giving Luna another bitch slap, though she kept her balance.  
  
"I gave you a fair warning and this is the thanks I get for it. I could have disposed of you behind the factory, but I spared you. I gave you a chance to live, but no, you have to be spoilt and ruin everything. That I will not tolerate." she shouted, but realised her mistake.  
  
"You! You did this! That's why Luna never showed up to collect me. You and your goons are responsible for all this you bitch!" Mokuba yelled, poised to attack her if provoked.  
  
"How dare you, I won't be spoken to like that you insolent brat!" Celeste cried in rage, ready to strike the teenager, but stopped as someone gripped her wrist and held her back. She turned to see Kaiba fuming at her, no mercy visible in his eyes.  
  
"You are a cold, heartless, selfish little bitch, and I want you out of my house now. I'll make sure you are never able to harm my brother or my girlfriend again, as I'm sure the police can deal with you in a fitting manner. If it were my choice, you wouldn't be breathing just now." he snarled as he tossed her forcefully into the arms of one of the guards who dragged her away while Ronald contacted the police station about the opposed assault and attempted murder. Knowing the Kaiba Corp lawyers, she would receive life for her crimes. As the door closed her screams of protest could still be heard, but to no avail, while Seto smirked.  
  
"Big brother, it's Luna!" Mokuba cried.  
  
He turned to see she had let go of the rail of the stairs and was now plummeting to the floor as she felt her whole world black out from exhaustion and was swept into a whirlpool of darkness. Luckily before she fell, Seto caught her in his arms. 


	13. Chapter 13: Passion in Darkness

Hello to all again. I know I left you all hanging last time so I hope you are satisfied with this one. I have to tell you all that I am going on holiday on the 19th of July for a week, so I hope to finish this before hand if possible, as I would hate to leave you hanging. I do plan to write while I'm away, so I will have a brand new story up when I return. Also I have to warn you that this chapter might seem like garbage, at least that is what I think, but I'll let you decide. Not to mention it might be a while for an update, as my dad is installing new anti virus software and cleaning the disk so we won't keep having these annoying problems again. Anyway, her is the word to reviewers.  
  
Minor Arcana: Glad you like the way I'm developing things. You may be onto something with the fact Celeste isn't completely out of the picture, so watch out. Loved your chapter too!  
  
freakster: I know she's a bitch, and don't fret, I can't cut the story this short so Luna will be okay. It is cute how both brothers care for her, and you'll see more of that this chapter. More of the evil too. Love your fic so much!  
  
Pamster: Hope you like it and are satisfied with this chapter, since I left it on a cliffe. Loving your fic so keep it up. I really think you exaggerate on the compliments though. I do my best to develop all aspects of the story.  
  
Elusia: Happy you are enjoying it, as I try to develop the relationship between Seto and Luna at a good pace.  
  
Blue Dragon99: I adored your chapter so much. Anyway, thank you but Celeste is not gone yet, but will be soon. I hope you like it and I'm glad you're not offended.  
  
Burning Passion: Happy you think it's good, and I hate people like that too. Celeste isn't gone yet, but a fate will be decided soon enough. Luna was too weak otherwise she would have throttled her, but she may get the chance later on.  
  
the1koolkitty: I adored your update and am so happy you like the idea. I'll start work on it soon. As for this fic, read on to find out what happens, but I'm pleased you like it so much.  
  
Anime freakazoid: Happy about your enthusiasm so thanks a lot. I read your beyblade fic, which is great. I can't review because this computer is on the frizz but I hope you update it as it rules. I never heard of the other show so I can't read it, as I wouldn't understand the plot or characters. Maybe you could write a Yugioh story, as I'm sure it would be good.  
  
On with the chapter folks. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 13: Passion in Darkness  
  
No noise could be heard except for faint breathing from the unconscious witch lying in bed. She had not moved or spoken for two days, which by now was worrying both Kaiba brothers to their wits end. They took turns watching her seemingly lifeless form, yet they never lost hope that she would pull through.  
  
Since the incident with Celeste Kaiba had pressed many charges against the blonde, which the company lawyers would guarantee she was punished for. So far she was locked up and preparing for trial with her own attorney, though compared to Kaiba's her fate was sealed. Her father had protested, but all evidence at the scene, plus the testimony of a number of witnesses on Celeste's manic behaviour, showed him that his daughter was to disgrace the family name by being sent to prison for life. Usually this sort of legal triumph made Kaiba very cocky, but he could not rejoice or be smug when something so precious to him might slip through his fingers anytime soon.  
  
He missed the smell of her cooking when he awoke in the morning. He missed the way she brightened the day with her presence. He missed how Mokuba was so cheerful because she would play games with him. He missed the kind and sweet persona that radiated from her to every place and person, including him. Most of all though, he just missed her.  
  
The wound in her side from the attack had been very deep, causing some damage and blood-loss. This coupled with her already battered body from Celeste's and the thugs assault practically destroyed her system. No one, not even the Kaiba specially trained medics, could be sure of the outcome. All they could do was wait. It all depended on faith in Luna's will power to pull through.  
  
He entered her room to see Mokuba sitting next to the bed, clutching her hand, his eyes filled with sorrowful tears, making the vibrant life within his orbs duller, being so bloodshot. Sabre was curled on the pillow next to her head. He snuggled against her cheek, which was still pale, but no longer had its glow of moonlight, or it's warmth. Seto was never good with emotions, as he had no need to deal with them in a long time. Now they were all flooding back at once, causing him to drown in the mass of a tidal wave. He was having a hard enough time dealing with his own feeling without trying to sort those of others.  
  
"Will she be okay Seto?" the boy whispered.  
  
He couldn't answer. There wasn't one to give. All he could do was hold his brother, let him cry into his shirt, while trying to think of what to do.

* * *

The once thriving world of mystics had turned into a darkened void of nothing. These were the people who never wished to experience emotions, but now had to toil with the worst of them in their situation. The demons and dark creatures plagued the city, destroying everything in their path hat would be of use to the magical folk in defeating them. Men, women and children had been captured and locked away for the time being. No one would be spared once the power source was found, giving the generals enough strength to destroy them all. The time of reckoning would soon be upon them.  
  
Trinity shivered as her captor monster pulled her through the deserted streets. The once sunny and wondrous realm had become black and cold due to no light being allowed in by the evil entities. Without the light however, life would soon cease to exist. For the golden-eyed girl it already had, as the light in her soul was dying out.  
  
She finally found herself in the room of the elders and the council. The enormous hall had lost its warm and honourable to the horrendous monsters and their leader. Every muscle in her body felt limp as she was shoved to kneel before the demon king, the huge manacles attached to heavy chains cutting into her flesh. They pulled her down with their great weight, forcing her to bow to the disgraceful false idol. He stood and proceeded down the steps from the throne of the head council member towards her.  
  
The entire group of elders had been locked away in the magic proof dungeons with the other spell casters. They were all too weak to fight or use their powers. He sniggered, mad grey orbs plotting and menacing. His wild hair, the colour of blood. The colour of the blood soon to be spilled.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you again my dear. Now that you've cooled down, I'm sure you will be kind enough to assist me." he hissed.  
  
"I would never help scum like you. Besides, what can I possibly do to help you?" she spat.  
  
"You could tell me where your little friend is hiding."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"The stubborn witch who was supposed to take over as your new wise woman."  
  
"What does Luna have to do with..." she started, but stopped. It clicked right there. Luna was the chosen one. The only one able to harness the power needed to control the realm. They needed her to awaken the strength they wanted to use to control and demolish everything. It also wasn't good that she had taken the power host with her...  
  
"I see you've caught on, now tell me where she hides. I know she has the key to conquest for me."  
  
"I don't know, besides, you can't take over."  
  
"Well no matter, I'm sure my accomplice will find her. She's too cunning for your friend to hide from. Anyway, what makes you so sure I won't succeed?"  
  
"Even with the chosen ruler and the power source, as long as the official elder is still in action it won't work. Lady Raven would have to perform the pass-over of control ritual..."  
  
"What a clever girl you are. However there's a loophole to that rule. You see, I'm aware your leader is too weak to pass her power on, so things would fall into chaos. It isn't the first time in tribal history that this problem occurred, so they created a fail-safe procedure for the situation."  
  
"Stop with your riddles, I don't understand..."  
  
"It so happens that control is instantly passed on when the present leader chooses to forever rest..."  
  
"What?! No, Lady Raven's weak enough! If she..."  
  
"That's right, when she dies the power will be transferred instantly." he laughed evilly, looking even more sinister as his plot began to unfold. "I knew she was perishing, so I waited for the right moment to strike since the barriers would be weak. But since she's struggling, I'll take matters into my own hands."  
  
"You wouldn't! You can't!" she screamed, tears falling.  
  
"But I can, and will. Tomorrow eve, you will witness her demise!" he grinned, knowing there was nothing that could stop him.

* * *

Blackness engulfed her thought; nothing could be seen in the darkness that caressed every nerve in her body. She felt numb, wondering what was the point in this struggle. Whatever had brought her here must have been down to fate for her. How and why she came she could not recall. No memories clouded her thoughts. Since there was nothing there, what was the point in going on? She could stay for eternity, for as far as she could fathom no one would care anyway. What hope was left?  
  
A sudden source of light illuminated the gloom. She could feel something tingle on her dead skin. Warmth and softness brought her into an embrace, as she was once again able to touch and feel things around her. Voices could be heard far off in the distance. However they moved closer and closer. Fresh faith was bestowed to her soul as she stood up to hear more clearly.  
  
The calls grew louder as the light source became brighter in front, guiding her towards salvation. Her emotions that had been frozen in the moment thawed out as they flooded back to her. Her memories told the truth, that others needed and missed her as much as she did them. With a final burst of speed she raced to the final goal; returning to reality.

* * *

Eyes of the heavens cracked open slightly to adjust to the light. Luna stretched out a bit, but moaned as light pain shot through her body. Remembering what happened, she understood her condition. How she came around and where she had been was still a mystery. All he knew was she was glad to be back.  
  
Slowly she pushed herself up to a sitting position, realising she had stirred something behind her head in the process. She looked around to see Sabre awaken and blink at her in surprise. Once she smiled, he meowed in delight, jumping to her shoulder and licking her face in happiness.  
  
"I take it you missed me a lot huh?"  
  
"Sabre what's wrong? You're making a racket..." Mokuba called as he walked into the room. The moment he saw Luna sitting up in bed, his eyes doubled in size. He was frozen at the sight.  
  
"What, aren't you glad to see me Mokuba?" she joked.  
  
"Llluuunnnaaa...Luna!" he shouted as he jumped for joy. The young boy raced to her side and leapt into her waiting arms. He squeezed her tight, as if the thought of letting go would make her disappear again. He eventually came out of the hug to sit beside her on the bed, Sabre now curled in her lap.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay. You had us worried."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't feel like I had the strength to do anything at all. Thankfully I realised I was needed here and found the energy to awaken. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."  
  
"Right now I'm just happy you're up. You were out for two days."  
  
"Well, that's the longest snooze I ever had. Only I think your brother will be upset that I didn't do my job. When he realises I'm okay, he'll fire me on the spot..."  
  
"Actually, he freaked out when you became unconscious. He's a real wreck." All she could do was stare blankly.  
  
"I'm serious, I found him working in here when I came home from school the other day. He refused to leave your side. You should have heard him pressing charges against Celeste."  
  
"What, you mean she's actually been arrested?"  
  
"Yeah, and Seto plans to make sure she gets life for beating you and trying to kill both of us. The company attorneys promise it.  
  
She was stunned to silence. He went through all that fuss because she was hurt? All this time she had panicked he would be ready to toss her out into the streets. It certainly was a pleasant surprise but still a confusing one. Did this actually mean Seto cared about her welfare? She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest due to it beating so fast. A new emotion was overpowering her senses. Was it...Could it be...  
  
"Wait here, I'll tell Seto you're awake. He's probably asleep in his room being so exhausted." He smiled as he headed for the door.  
  
"Hold it Mokuba, don't disturb him..." "Nonsense, he'll want to know you're alright. You mean a great deal to both of us, even my brother." he winked mischievously as he slunk past the door.  
  
_'Oh why me?! I should have stayed asleep!'_ Luna though, collapsing into the sheets.

* * *

The CEO groggily opened one eye to see his sibling shaking him vigorously. He grunted in frustration as he rolled over in order to sit up. It had taken him long enough to doze off while fretting over his housekeepers health, but this interruption was simply too much.  
  
"Mokuba, I swear you better have a good excuse for waking me. Because if you don't I suggest you leave now before I get my hands on you. I'm giving you a fair warning..."  
  
"But it's important! Really important!"  
  
"You know there are very few things in this world that I care about enough to make me get out of bed for little brother..."  
  
"I bet the fact that Luna is awake would be one of them." he grinned.  
  
Kaiba was completely caught off guard. He was so surprised he tumbled out of bed and crashed to the floor, tangled in the covers. He finally freed himself from the blankets and rushed towards Luna's room. Even Mokuba was surprised by how fast he went, but briskly followed. Seto didn't even care the he was racing away only in his pyjama trousers with no shirt. All that mattered now was her.

* * *

Luna had propped herself up again and was lying back against the cushions. She had found her sketch book sitting on the bedside table, so she decided to do a rough drawing of Sabre with her fine brush and ink. While working she heard thundering footsteps in the hall. She curiously looked up to see her employer coming through the door abruptly and staring at her; without a shirt none the less, making face turn as red as her hair.  
  
He was able to catch his breath as he leaned against the door, panting a little. Once Kaiba saw a proper view of her, relief and joy washed over him. She looked her normal self once more, pale glowing skin, fiery hair and sparkling eyes of gemstones. Once he made his way across the room he sat on the bed, smiling lightly.  
  
"I take it I'm not in trouble then." Luna joked.  
  
"You're merely lucky it wasn't a selfish act that caused you to end up in bed. So I had sympathy for the time you took off work." he smirked, only for her to roll her eyes. She was suddenly aware he was serious, ocean eyes staring at her. "You saved Mokuba's life. If it wasn't for you I could have lost him forever, and I would never have been able to forgive myself." he whispered, as tears dripped from his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you had time to react. It's just that Celeste attacked so quickly..." she hushed, wiping his tears away with her finger.  
  
"It doesn't matter. That bitch will be disposed of in jail, but I can't bear to think what could have happened. I owe you a lot Luna."  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
"Yes I do! You saved the one person I care about in this entire world at the risk of your own life. I'm in debt to you, and I always repay my debts."  
  
"You've given me enough. Because of you I lived my own path for the first time in my life and that means a lot. Besides...I love your little brother."  
  
"I know, that's why I believe I can trust you. He cares about you too, as I do." he confessed, leaving Luna slightly shaken. "Remember, I do owe you a favour, also you have my respect for your bravery and kindness. I'll never forget it." he sighed as he proceeded to leave but halted.  
  
"And Miss Palaris. If you ever worry me like that again, I will personally see to it that you won't live long enough to regret it." he said sternly, but with a coy smile as he left the room.  
  
As he headed to his own quarters, he felt glad she was okay, but realised his pulse was still rapid for some reason, as he was no longer tired from running. Everything seemed perfect now that Luna was back. Kaiba tried to cove his tinted pink cheeks as he stepped into his bedroom. He should have known you cannot run from destiny.  
  
Luna had the same issues brewing within her. It was certain that soon emotions would have to clash.

* * *

A week or so passed, and Luna was soon able to get back on her feet. She wasn't quite sure how the brothers survived, as Mokuba explained his older sibling was hopeless at cooking. That much was obvious due to the state of the kitchen when she came back. Apparently they had been living on fast food for the time she was bedridden and were overjoyed when she went back to preparing meals.  
  
She giggled at the though during a stormy afternoon a little while later. She was making dinner before going to school to pick up Mokuba, though the forecast had predicted thunder and lightning, along with heavy rain and gale force winds. Everything seemed true as she listened to the whipping gusts outside. Luna prepared to brace the storm by pulling a coat over her black tasselled skirt and indigo blouse with comfortable heels. She just finished tying her hair into a loose bun when the phone rang. She didn't want to answer but finally picked up the receiver in case it was important. Thankfully Mokuba had shown her how the contraption worked.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"Excuse me, is that you Luna?"  
  
"Yes, who is this? I can't hear over the static."  
  
"It's Yugi, I'm sorry but the storms messing with the line."  
  
"Is something wrong Yugi?"  
  
"Not exactly." he murmured, as Luna could hear crying in the background. No doubt baby Charla, afraid of the thunder. "Anyway, I'm glad I caught you before you left. I wanted to tell you Mokuba is here at the games store with me, my family, the Hawkins and the Wheelers."  
  
"I don't understand, what's he doing there?"  
  
"You see, Joey and I went out to pick up a new shipment when the storm came in. we passed the school while driving back and saw all the kids outside. Apparently the teachers were sending them home early due to the weather and the power in the school was out. We saw Mokuba, Rebecca and her grandfather in the rain, and decided to take them here to dry off."  
  
"Why wasn't I informed the school closed? Don't they contact the parents or guardians?"  
  
"They reached some, but soon the telephone poles crashed down because of the high winds. Everything's shut down, and this line sounds like it will break soon. I couldn't leave them out there so Joey and I drove them here since it was closer. Were all stranded here for the night, so let Kaiba know."  
  
"What do you mean 'stranded'? I'll come and pick him up..."  
  
"No Luna, the weather's only getting worse, you can't go outside. I'd drive him back but the authorities are closing the roads off unless the people are heading for shelter. They won't let me through, plus some highways are blocked from trees and power lines collapsing."  
  
"Okay, I'll collect him tomorrow then. Thanks Yugi."  
  
"But if Kaiba gets any ideas because you two are alone, I'll flatten him for you if he pulls a fast one..." a familiar voice echoed on the line.  
  
"Joey, you just wasted time, the line won't last any longer. Sorry Luna, talk to you soon." he replied as the phone line cut off completely. Luna attempted to reach the operator but the connection didn't work, confirming the line was down there too. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sometime later the housekeeper was bustling around in a vain attempt to keep Kaiba's meal warm. He left to take care of business at the office, no doubt firing a few people, but promised to return early. It had been hours with still no sign of him. She just hoped he hadn't picked up his old working habits again. Just by thinking things couldn't become worse, that was when the lights flickered and soon everything went black.  
  
"Oh come on. This is ridiculous!" she snarled.  
  
With no lights on and only Sabre asleep upstairs, Luna couldn't help feel a little scared. It wasn't as if she feared the dark, but something about being in the huge mansion with no power, no lights and no company made her quiver with fear. Now that supper was completely ruined, she stumbled through the kitchen in hope of finding candles somewhere. After fumbling and bumping into things she recognised she was in the front hallway of the house. Thunder rumbled outside and flashes of light scaled the walls through the frosty glass of the windows.  
  
_'Don't be a wimp. It's only a storm Luna, get a grip. Nothing scary, it's not like the boogieman will jump out and grab you...'  
_  
A loud clash echoed through the house as Luna backed away, not paying attention to anything until she felt something move behind her. She spun around to see a dark figure looming over her in the now open front door. He was dripping wet, moving closer, face in the shadows. She screamed in terror only to have her mouth covered by a hand, the other gripping her shoulder so she couldn't run.  
  
"Luna, hush, it's okay. It's only me." a familiar voice said, relaxing the woman.  
  
"Oh God," she exclaimed as the hand on her mouth was removed and she recognised the voice. "Seto, you gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Well, excuse me. This isn't exactly a warm welcome home."  
  
"Where the Hell have you been. I've been waiting for hours."  
  
"The police blocked the roads, and it took me forever to get through once they identified me. Anyway, why is the house in bloody darkness?"  
  
"I'm guessing the power lines are down. Everything went black half and hour ago. I was looking for candles but I can't see a thing. Not to mention the phone connection is out too."  
  
"Oh, bloody brilliant," he grimaced. The day just seemed to go from bad to worse. Soon he realised one thing was missing. "Hold it, did you leave Mokuba upstairs on his own?"  
  
"He's not here at all. Before the phone went dead Yugi called to say he brought him to the games shop and he would stay the night since the roads are cut off. The school let them out early but couldn't contact the house. He was just passing by at the time."  
  
"One question, is the mutt there too?"  
  
"Well, along with the Mutou's, the Hawkins, yes the Wheelers too."  
  
"Oh great, being around the puppy degrades Mokuba's intelligence. How will he make it into a good college..."  
  
"Quit exaggerating. No, what are we going to do?"  
  
"There's no candles, so I'll se if I can fix the fusebox to get some lights working. Come on, we're going to the basement."  
  
"If we can find it." she muttered as the headed off.

* * *

After a lot of fumbling and crashing into the furniture, the pair found the basement door at the other end of the house. Luna still thought they should look for matches before wandering down there, but Kaiba declined. He refused to depend on anything. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You realise it's not a good idea." she started.  
  
"I'm more than capable of handling the matter."  
  
"Really, you're the one who stepped on my foot while we were wandering around here. You can't see a thing up here, what chance is there down in that pit?"  
  
"I said I was sorry. I may have been a little clumsy but I can manage. The fusebox is close by so I won't have to look too far to reach it."  
  
"All you have to do is trip, then you'll fall down the stairs and break every bone in your body. That's not smart at all."  
  
"I told you. I'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me." he commanded as he opened the door and stepped inside. Unfortunately he wasn't sensible enough to hold on to the rail. The shadows intertwined in the darkness causing a frightening distraction. That was enough for Kaiba to loose his footing, so he tumbled down the stairs to the bottom, landing with a thud. The commotion reached Luna's ears and she immediately sped down flawlessly and knelt beside him. Though she was concerned that he might have hurt himself, she could not hide a little smirk.  
  
"Don't even say it. If I hear 'I told you so' you will be out in that storm, clear."  
  
"Crystal." she said as she hoisted him to his feet. She soon helped him upstairs so she could check his injuries.

* * *

Luckily all Seto had was a few scratches and bumps from his fall. Nothing as serious as broken bones or anything remotely bloody. He sat patiently while Luna dabbed some solution on him, in case of infection. Some how during the incident, Kaiba's shirt had caught on a board on the stairs. Now it was shredded, earning him more cuts on his chest. His shirt was off; discarded next to his trench coat as Luna tended him, not looking up in fear of blushing.  
  
While the storm raged on outside both of them felt slightly nervous of the loud bangs and flashes they detected. It seemed so distant and cold, quite frightening. Neither realised they both had the same though rushing through their heads; how soothing it would feel to have the others warmth beside the for comfort.  
  
_'For heaven's sake, I'm acting like a child with a crush. So what if he's shirtless, big deal. I'm an adult I can handle things. Though what it would feel like to be in his arms just now...'_ Luna thought, as she put the medical kit away.  
  
_'Even if she's a pest at times, we've become so close. One day Mokuba will go to live on his own and I'll have to retire from work. What then? Would it be so bad to have with me then, or even now, in so many ways?' _Seto questioned on seeing her return. They both jumped a little when a boom of thunder went by them.  
  
"You're not scared of a little noise are you?" he teased, seeing her tense.  
  
"No, just a little nervous. Maybe we both are." she joked, sitting beside him on the bed as everything raged outside.  
  
The next louder boom caused Luna to slip off the bed and tumble to the floor, accidentally pulling Kaiba down with her. Now they both lay in a mess on the floor, with Seto on top of her, arms at her sides. While attempting to straighten themselves, their lips brushed across each other's for a brief moment. Both gazed into the other's eyes intently, a little surprised. Luna bit her lip as she tried to apologise, but couldn't. She found Seto was touching her gently, his mouth trailing kisses along her neck, collar and jaw, until he went back to her lips, letting his tongue express his passionate wanting.  
  
Though she was shocked, the sweet tender way he caressed her thighs and kissed her, made Luna give into her own dreams, as she responded fiercely. All this did was provoke him more, making her whimper in delight. When she felt Kaiba move off her, she became confused, before feeling his arms wrap around her body as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
As he laid her down gently on the soft mattress, he couldn't fight the desire erupting within him. She was so beautiful, inside and outside. He felt she needed his comfort as badly as he wanted hers. This was the moment they both wished for. With that he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her neck, tempting her with the loving embrace and kisses. Her fingers ran over his torso, treasuring the moment and clinging to him with passion while he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. No longer could they hear the roar of thunder outside, too lost in the moment, not being able to contain themselves any longer, preparing to touch the other's heart, soul, mind and body. While they gave in to desire two small gem pieces glowed, now their magical power restored by a loving bond.

* * *

_'I hate that little bitch. I'll get her if it's the last thing I do...'_  
  
**'Let me help you.'** A voice hissed throughout the small cell.  
  
'_Who are you, how can you read my thoughts?'  
_  
**'It matters not, I'm a friend. I can get you what you want.'  
**  
_'Anything!'  
_  
**'Fine, I grant you special abilities and we will triumph. I give you power, in exchange for your soul...' **


	14. Chapter 14: True Love Conquers All

Hello everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the story, as it will sadly be over in two or three more chapters after this one. Expect regular updates as I go on holiday to St Anne's and will be staying Ribby Village from 19th July. I will gone a week, with no internet, but I will take a notepad to write out my new story which I'll post when I get back. It will be a YugiOC (not really an OC, but is based on a reviewer who inspired me, so I plan to write with that) and is called 'Shy but Sweet Wanting'. I hope to see some familiar reviews. I'm aware I have a lot of Kaiba fans as reviewers, but I do plan to write another fic with him at some point. Anyway, here are my replies to reviewers.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Thanks for the support. I know it's tragic to see a story end, as I felt that way for some I've read. Looking forward to reading more of your fic, and by the way, did you get the email I sent you? I'm stuck; unable to review so I sent that to you. Hope it's not a pest. As for your question, Luna's image is based on my own thought and mind workings. That's original but her personality is based on a friend of mine. She's a great person, through and through.  
  
freakster: Take it easy, it still has a few chapters left to go, but I must end it, as I would hate to leave you all for a whole week hanging while I'm on holiday. Appreciate your enthusiastic support, and looking forward to your next chapter. Hope to hear a reply from my email soon.  
  
Elusia: I appreciate the favour you did for me, only I hope it was not an inconvenience. Loved your new chapter, hope you plan to keep up the fabulous work. I'm grateful for the encouragement.  
  
Pamster: Adored your latest chapter, and hope you received my email. Thank you for the support, and I look forward to more of your story, and will request anymore optional chapters without hesitation.  
  
Secluded Sapphire: Love the new name, really sweet. Anyway, so happy you're enjoying the story and grateful for your support in the future. Celeste will appear again this chapter, along with another annoying bitch. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for the good trip wishes, and as for the cliffe, yes it will be there and might make you worry a little.  
  
Minor Arcana: I'm so sorry, I've read your updates and they are brilliant. I cannot review at the moment, since it won't work. I was able to send email reviews to the others but your profile didn't tell me your address. If you leave it in a review or use my email found in my page, I will keep contacting until this problem is fixed. Anyway, thanks for the support, and you will find out the evil ones intentions.  
  
the1koolkitty: Indeed it is Celeste, but the other person will be revealed this chapter. Thanks for the support and read on.  
  
Now, on with the story. R and R, everyone! Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 14: True Love Conquers All  
  
In the pitch-blackness of the chamber, grey eyes scoured the cities empty through the mystic pool. It allowed him to see what he wished so the images would appear in the crystal waters. The overwhelming iciness of the deserted world was a cruel comfort to him. By the evening he was positive conquest would be in his grasp.  
  
_'The fools will finally pay for all the torment they put Dementia and I through. We deserved to rule, though we were not favoured. All because we could not compare to those little pathetic perfect witches. Simply due to their precision and talent they thought they were better that us. They even tricked the elders into hating us. When we tried to take our rightful places, those two interfered and ruined all our plots. And what happens? We were outcast to the Netherworld Hellhole while they reap the glory and become leaders of the fucking tribe! Well, now we will complete our revenge. I only hope my sister fulfils her task...'  
_  
"Master," grunted a gruesome shadow beast, interrupting his thoughts. The monster was heavily built with an armoured back of shinning silver scales. At full height he was over ten metres high, but was slouched, back bent over, knuckles to the ground for balance like an ape. It's spiky ebony fur, sickening yellow eyes and huge snout made it appear horrid, but was feared due to its sharp claws and teeth.  
  
"What is it you bumbling beast? I don't wish to be disturbed."  
  
"Just to say the preparations have been carried out to your request."  
  
"Excellent. Everything is perfect for when my old enemy will be gone, just like her foolish friend so long before." he hissed, telling the creature to leave and make sure all was ready. No error could be made otherwise all they worked for would be in ruins.  
  
He made a quick check on the poor prisoners in the dungeon depths. All of them were too broken and weakened to consider revolting. The foolish little girl as the only one holding out against the influence of sadness and pain. She certainly had spirit, he gave her that, but it didn't matter. The fact she had lasted this long amusing. All the more fun it would be to see her crack when she witnessed the old woman's final demise.  
  
His faithful servants had done a wondrous job in clearing the realm out. Now it would be easier to transform the landscape and create a better empire within the world. But why stop there? With the amount of power and wisdom they would contain within once the mystic energy was restored, they would be strong enough to rule the other world too! Oh the rapture of seeing the naïve little mortal rats flee in terror when the siblings of darkness arrived to demolish all hope for them!  
  
Speaking of which, he returned to the misty pool once more, concentrating with all his might. Vibrant colours swirled around in a tropical fog making all images fuzzy and distorted. By using more of his essence in his psychic concentration, the haze began to clear, revealing another also inter-linked within a trance. Soon curls of amber and gold, accompanied by possessed purple eyes appeared in the pool. The woman smirked ready to speak obviously able to see him through her end of the connection.  
  
"Ah, Cantor, dear brother, I've been waiting for you to contact me. It's not polite to keep me in suspense."  
  
"My apologies Dementia, I was delayed by official business regarding the prisoners..."  
  
"Prisoners? If you have captives I assume things are going well on your end?" she inquired, an evil glint reflected in her orbs.  
  
"Indeed, all the tribe are in custody, guarded by the dark army. They're so pathetic, too dumbstruck to fight back." he grinned, chuckling in pride of himself. Just then he remembered the best part of his news. "By the way, guess who's still out cold, unwilling to stand up to our force?"  
  
"Are you telling me Raven, the so called 'grand witch' isn't even awake to fight? Oh that's hilarious!" she screeched in joy. This was something to truly cherish. "Well, the old bat deserves whatever plans you have for her. Her and her little friend Palaris should have been the ones outcast, not us. Such an awful thing when Palaris was cursed to die 'so tragically' of illness, and now her accomplice will be gone too." she hissed concealing a smirk concerning the 'accident' of Palaris's death.  
  
"I agree. I will dispose of her this eve, unlocking the power in her soul. However you have to have things taken care of too. How is your side of the plot coming along?"  
  
"I've been observing her closely here, and last night detected a magical energy growth in the mansion she lives in. it can only mean one thing."  
  
"That she and the mortal connected intimately. Now that their bond is restored, the power host will be healed. Now is the time for you to snatch it, but be cautious. She is the daughter of Palaris and possesses her talent in the craft."  
  
"Fear not brother, I've come up with a little trick that will help me," she sniggered, moving aside to show a woman, long blonde hair straggling, muddy eyes lifeless in a hypnotised state. "She was willing to help me, having a grudge against the girl, so I gave her a portion of magic. She'll ware the witch down for me, then I'll take the stone, and drain her of the power she gains."  
  
"If your volunteer wanted to help, why steal her soul?"  
  
"Easier to manipulate, in case she has an act of conscience. Also her soul will provide more energy to take over both worlds!"  
  
Both of them laughed maniacally, continuing to discuss their plans to hurt certain innocent souls, awakening from a dream into a nightmare.

* * *

Rays of golden light strained through the drapes of the window. Now that the storm from the previous night had cleared, a peaceful blue sky was revealed making all worries vanish. Truthfully the young man lying in bed did not have any worries anyway, having disposed of all cares last night. He had been oblivious to the weather once he allowed his true emotions to be expressed. Opening his ocean orbs, Kaiba stretched out drowsily, recalling the evening's events with a smile.  
  
_'It was pure heavenly bliss. I never imagined giving into those longings could result in such glorious feelings. The way we connected was indescribable. Her warm caress, the sweet kisses, and the incomprehensible ecstasy of being in such a passionate union. It's time I had to admit the truth tot her and to myself. There is no way that sort of bond was just due to the lust of having sex. It was so much more...I love her. I can only hope Luna feels the same way.'  
_  
On the thought of her, Seto realised he was missing the warmth of her body against his. They had curled up together so closely he fell asleep listening to her heart beating in time with his own. However, as he turned over fully and sat up, he saw the other half of the bed empty. Even the pile of clothes they tossed aside during their loving actions had disappeared. His garments were folded and sitting neatly on a chair near the bed, though hers were completely gone. Maybe it was just a dream. A wondrous illusion of how much he wanted to make love to her.  
  
He turned his head towards the door quickly upon hearing it creak open. A second later he saw Luna enter the room carrying a tray with food on it, smiling happily. It had to have been real. Why else would she be looking at him so lovingly with starry eyes. She had on a knee length sleeveless blue nightgown, with lace straps and bodice and matching undergarments due to the chill from the previous night. She was covered by a long blue and white dressing gown, in the style of a kimono with patterns of flowers and leaves decorating it. Her crimson locks fell around her fine delicate features as she placed the tray in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.  
  
"Thought you might appreciate breakfast in bed this morning."  
  
"Very considerate of you. Proves I must have done something right last night to receive this kind of luxury treatment." he smirking jokingly, taking a sip of his coffee from the breakfast tray.  
  
"Very funny. Well since you have your meal, I best be leaving." she stated, but was held back. Kaiba gripped her arm, pulling her into a gentle kiss, moving his other hand down her back earning a soft moan from Luna. Once he broke away, he sat her on his lap, playing with her hair.  
  
"I was scared it never really happened. That it was just a fantasy when I woke up and weren't there. But I'm so glad it did." he whispered to her, but grew concerned seeing her eyes lose their spark. Stroking her cheek, she soon came back to reality and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"You have your deep thought look again. What's wrong?"  
  
Everything was tearing Luna up inside. How could she go from being so happy to so downcast so quickly? Because of reality that's why. She certainly didn't intend for this to happen. It was becoming harder and harder to hide the truth. There was no way out of it if she wanted to be with him; to tell him about her powers. However, he would toss her aside like a freak of nature. And if she kept it from him, he may find out by accident, which would be much worse.  
  
_'There is the obvious choice; leave him. Now that I've done my task in giving him his life back I could just slip away like I planned. But now my emotions are confusing me. How can I just leave him like I did when we were kids? I can't...I love him.'  
_  
She snuggled into his chest, pushing her thoughts aside. She would tell him, but not like this. The time would come but for now it was better to keep quiet.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Besides, I believe we both have work to do." she stated loving the chance to wind him up.  
  
"I think you could spare some time, and energy." he purred, gently kissing her throat, trying to hold back his wanting.  
  
"Easy for you to say, but my boss, well he's such a beast..."  
  
"That's it! I'll show you a beast!" he protested, suddenly springing on her. Luna found herself under him, at his mercy. Meanwhile he caressed her hips teasingly, swirling his tongue over her neck as he kissed it, while she could only whimper.  
  
They were so caught up they knocked the tray onto the floor. Thankfully the food was finished and the kitchenware was silver, so it only clattered when it fell instead of breaking. The coffee mug lay forgotten on top of the bedside table as the couple engaged in another seductive embrace. Seto toyed with her as he undid the rope on her robe when the phone rang. Luna reached out to pick it up, but Kaiba grabbed her hand and bent towards her, kissing her fiercely, hinting that he didn't want the moment spoiled.  
  
"Don't answer it. Probably just someone from the company and I not having business ruin this. Leave it." he breathed huskily.  
  
"It might be Yugi calling about your brother. That you have to check. Besides, the sooner I answer, the sooner I hang up. You just have to be patient for a few minutes."  
  
"I can't wait that long." he pouted as she sat up and grabbed the phone, then he had a thought. It may not be so bad waiting, as he could always have some fun to entertain himself. She was in for a wild ride.  
  
"Hello Kaiba residence, how may I help you."  
  
"Hey Luna, Yugi here. Survive the night okay?"  
  
"The night? Well I managed. Nothing unusual...Oh God!" he screamed hungrily. Kaiba had gripped her waist, crept behind her and by pulling her close was able to leave kisses trailing down from her cheek to her shoulder. He had removed the robe, making it easier to massage her thighs with only the nightgown protecting her skin. He grinned to himself seeing how hard she tried to fight her own urges.  
  
"Is something wrong Luna? Why are you screaming?"  
  
"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry. It's nothing really." she whimpered, still out of breath. Using a pillow she bet Kaiba off her and straightened herself out. However Seto wouldn't give up easily. "So is Mokuba okay? I hope he wasn't any trouble."  
  
"None at all. Anyway I just called to let you know Joey is dropping Mokuba off at school with Rebecca since the power's back. You can pick him up in the afternoon, as all the waste in the roads will be cleared by then."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Yugi. The storm was pretty rough last night wasn't it?" she chatted, not knowing Seto was up again.  
  
"I know, hard to believe it came and went so quickly. We're all fine here, but tell me. Kaiba didn't give you any trouble did he?" he joked.  
  
"No he didn't give me problems, quite the opposite to tell you the truth...Oh my, please, I can't..."she cried, as Seto had pushed her onto her back while she was talking. Now he had pulled the gown up and had resorted to planting butterfly kisses on her stomach, flicking his tongue lightly over her pale skin. All she could do was gasp.  
  
"Can't what exactly?" questioned the other end, but it wasn't Yugi's voice.  
  
"Hey, Joey is that you?" At the mention of the name, Kaiba cursed and glared at the receiver. Of course it would be the mutt to destroy the moment they were having.  
  
"Yeah, Yug had to tend to Charla so he gave me the phone. Anyway what's going on over there? Kaiba being a pervert no doubt."  
  
"He's not Joey, Seto's been wonderful to me. Nothing's going on." she grunted, hinting to Kaiba to behave.  
  
"Seto? This is just my opinion Luna, but I think you have a screw loose in hanging around that guy." he stated, a little too loud as Kaiba heard him. He snatched the phone, unable to take the annoying pup's comments.  
  
"At least she only has one screw loose Wheeler. You on the other hand lost all of yours when you were dropped on your head as a child!" he hollered.  
  
"Kaiba?! Ever hear of privacy? What gives you the right to listen to other people's phone conversations?"  
  
"It's my line amateur. Also my housekeeper and I have better things to do than listen to you ramble garbage. Tell Yugi thanks for looking after Mokuba, now hang up before I personally deal with you. Then you'll need the phone to dial an ambulance for yourself. Good day!" he shouted, slamming the phone back down into its cradle before lying down once more.  
  
"He's not that bad. It's just he doesn't think about his words before he opens his mouth Seto."  
  
"Then it would better to sow his trap shut, as I know for a fact Joey Wheeler never thinks at all."  
  
"They wouldn't have guessed if you behaved yourself." she teased.  
  
"I behave the way I wish to, and for that cheek of yours, I think you should be punished." he commented, pinning her down swiftly. Luna made soft purring noises, evoking him more, as he straddled her, kissing her chest. She could only smile as she embraced her need for him, forgetting everything else. Seto played with the gown straps as he pulled them down, preparing to take her passionately once more.

* * *

The raven-haired teen whistled in a carefree manner while waiting for his girlfriend at the gates of the school. They promised to meet there for lunch before heading to a quiet bench near the back of the school to eat. Better than the stuffy crowded cafeteria anyway. It was typical, as Rebecca was sometimes late from being held back. She really should try not to upset the teacher by commenting on her dress sense belonging to the era of the dinosaurs.  
  
He leaned against the wall, beginning to grow impatient. Other kids went out of the gates, heading home to eat, and were probably healthier than the others eating whatever they served in the cafeteria do. Mokuba was so busy chuckling at this thought he failed to notice a sparkling red limo pull up near the curb. Nothing was suspected until he felt heavy breathing rasp out above him, making the hair on his neck stand on end. Turning around, his violet orbs met with brown ones.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

Rebecca rushed out the doors, blonde pigtails soaring in the breeze. She only hoped she wasn't too late. It' wasn't her fault the teacher couldn't take some truthful criticism of her fashion choices. However when she reached the gates, Mokuba wasn't there. She spun round on hearing a muffled scream, seeing him being bundled into the back of a crimson limo as it drove off with great speed.  
  
"Mokuba! Oh no! I better tell a teacher!" she panicked, running back inside to find help.

* * *

After a few hours in the bedroom, Luna finally convinced Kaiba to get dressed so he could handle some work from home. Also she had to be ready to collect Mokuba from school later on. He put on his navy leather pants and matching shirt. He of course wore his KC belt along with a sleeveless black trench coat with gold studs. She wore a black denim skirt with long black boots and tights. A crème turtleneck sweater accompanied it to make her look ravishing. While she stood at the mirror, tying her hair out of her face with a white ribbon, Kaiba came up behind her. He coiled his arms around her waist and nipped lightly at her flesh as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Normally I would complement you're attire, but I can't now since I know that you look a lot better without your clothes on."  
  
"Cute, but I don't know if you'll keep that opinion. Things might change."  
  
"Speaking of change, would you feel comfortable moving into this room with me? I don't think I can sleep now without you beside me." he grinned.  
  
"That would mean Mokuba would know things are serious. We'll have to chat with him about it, no that I mind moving in."  
  
"Trust me, he'll be overjoyed I'm in a steady relationship."  
  
"In that case, when does this change start?"  
  
"Tonight, as I have something important to say to you."  
  
"Same here, so we'll discuss this later on."  
  
"In the meantime..." he chuckled, about to pull her into a kiss.  
  
"Big brother! Luna! Help me!"  
  
"Mokuba!" they both said together as they rushed out of the room and headed for the front hallway of the house.

* * *

The pair raced through the halls, the calls growing louder until they reached the top of the stairs. Near the front door was Mokuba, his arms gripped behind his back, and his assailants arm wrapped around his neck. Both were quite shocked upon recognising the figure, with platinum blonde locks, a red leather outfit and deep muddy eyes, which seemed quite emotionless for some reason.  
  
"Celeste! What are you doing back here? I warned you before, and what do you think you're doing with Mokuba?" Kaiba bellowed, yet she didn't react. It was as if all life had been drained from her body. Seto thought she was just being cocky, but Luna's senses told her better.  
  
_'Something's wrong with her. The usual selfish wicked aura around her has vanished. This makes no sense whatsoever. It's like she's not even a person. More like a mindless puppet. She's able to move around, but only when someone pulls the strings.'_ she thought not sure what was going on.  
  
"Guys help me! She kidnapped me from school and has been acting weird all the way here. She hasn't even spoken."  
  
What happened next astounded them all. Once she saw Luna and Seto, she gazed intently, as if processing her next move. Her brown eyes suddenly turned to a violent blood red, as she glowed crimson, new energies flowing through her. She shrieked a vicious war cry, preparing to attack and destroy.  
  
She swiftly let Mokuba go from her grasp, but her hands became illuminated by a vibrant red light. She gestured them towards the boy shooting a coil of bright essence at him. He screamed out, feeling a stabbing ache in his stomach as he floated off the ground and hovered in mid air. He was still in agony, as the red beam connected the origin of his pain with Celeste's outstretched arm. Seto was in complete disbelief, while Luna thought what she saw couldn't be possible; that Celeste had the powers of a spellcaster.  
  
"Put him down now. I don't know what you're doing or how you're doing it, but I won't let you hurt my brother." Kaiba yelled, but he received no response, as Mokuba continued crying in pain. Suddenly his shouts became louder, as the torture increased. It appeared Celeste wouldn't give in until she destroyed him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Luna shouted unable to control her rage and ended up using her own abilities. She fired a shot of blue energy, which sent Celeste flying and crashing against the far wall of the house. She fell unconscious, loosing her control of her task. The teen would have fell to the ground, but luckily Luna caught him telepathically and placed him back on his feet.  
  
Mokuba was shocked about the strength of a witch, but Seto just couldn't contemplate what happened. The woman he loved had been keeping this dark secret from him all this time. He didn't know what to think, as he feared what she was, but loved who she was. He never got a chance to ask questions, as laughter and clapping could be heard from the shadows below.  
  
"Bravo dear, wonderful performance. I see you have great potential in the craft. All that power and you chose to live like a common mortal. You seem to have your priorities mixed up." the voice cackled, as the figure stepped out of her hiding spot.  
  
She was quite tall; a well toned body with fine curves and tanned skin. She seemed to be a natural seductress, with her technique of tossing her two- toned amber and gold curls. Also her glimmering smile behind polished red lips, not to mention the charm of batting her eyelashes around mad indigo orbs. Her whole superior and pushy manner was easy to detect by the radiating confidence in her strides, dark cape flowing behind her concealing tattered silver and green robes, obviously worn since the day of her exile.  
  
"You have a rare spark of power dear. You could control so much in both realms with that power. Too bad you wasted the opportunity by leaving when you would have taken your place as the leader of the tribe." she hissed with glee.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm guessing you're responsible for what happened to Celeste."  
  
"My girl, she was willing to help me, so desperate to get back at you. However I found she was easier to control once I made an...extraction of sorts." she smirked revealing a glowing crystal sphere from her robes, containing the life force of one.  
  
"Monster! You stole her soul! What gives you such a right?!"  
  
"Well, as the new ruler of both world I felt I was entitled," she grinned looking at the expression on their faces. "That's right dear, like you I'm a spellcaster, Dementia's the name, and my brother Cantor and I plan to make conquest on both realms. Why you ask, revenge. Our last attempt years before was foiled by a pair of good witches, causing us to be cast into the Netherworld. It took all this time to regain strength. We had to unite spiritually to be able to escape, but it was worth the wait. The shadow creatures we met there aided us, and are working with my brother and have taken over your realm. Not to mention he plans to kill your mentor..."  
  
"Why, what do you have against her?!"  
  
"Silly girl, when she dies you will receive her power, and I'll be able to drain you once the transgression is complete. Once that's done I'll dispose of these two, obtain the power host from your room and our conquest will be a success. Oh yes, just to let you know, when I suck the energy from your body, it'll feel something like this." she said, as green light shot from her hand. It was aimed for Luna and slammed her against the wall, where she came tumbling to the floor. Her crème sweater was stained red with blood, as she was barely alive.  
  
Seto snapped out of his trance and tried to reach her, but was thrown back by another blast, crashing him into a table. Mokuba crawled over unnoticed, as his brother told him to call the guards. He slunk past the woman while she was busy taunting Kaiba. She did turn on hearing Luna cry out not to hurt him, as he had nothing to do with it.  
  
"True, but if I causes you pain to see him hurt, that's really icing on the cake for me. Besides he's pretty strong, standing by a witch like you." she sniggered, relishing the confused expression on Kaiba's face. "Oops! Did I give away your little secret? You mean you never told him you weren't mortal? Oh what a shame," she mocked with sarcastic pity. "That's the thing dear, they love you so much, but the second they find out you can turn them into a toad with a snap of your fingers, their gone. Maybe I'll punish him for doing that to you." she hissed, preparing to attack, but was knocked back by a powerful energy steam. She looked to see Luna standing.  
  
"Leave him alone! I'm the one you want."  
  
"So noble, just like your mother dear, and your Mentor," she stated, noticing the girl's expression. "It was them who defeated Cantor and I. Your mother we managed to poison as we left, but made sure it wouldn't infect her until years later. It looked like an illness that way. Now our revenge will be perfect, once Raven is gone, and you are destroyed, being Palaris's daughter." She screeched, trying to hit her with a shot, but Luna dodged it.  
  
"Leave her be! Don't touch her!" Kaiba shouted struggling to stand.  
  
"Why do you care? She lied to you, a disgusting monster, and you still protect her?"  
  
"No matter what she is, she will always be the woman of my dreams and I won't let her be harmed. The only monster here I see, is you!"  
  
"Fine, you die first..."  
  
"No you die first!" Luna shouted blasting her with all her might. Taking her from the back took her by surprise and she couldn't fight. The banshee woman screamed the power too great, as she melted into dust. It was over.  
  
Kaiba didn't care what happened. He just staggered over to Luna and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shoulder, as the bodyguard's came, followed by the police outside.

* * *

"Ah! No, what's happening?" Cantor hollered as he began to disintegrate. He dropper the dagger he had held onto the floor, as he was about to strike when he soon felt pain shoot through his body.  
  
Trinity stared in awe, as did all the council who had been brought to witness the demise of their leading spellcaster. They watched him scream, grey eyes maddening more due to the excruciating agony. However he was not the only one affected. His control over the realm was breaking, allowing light to shine through the darkness. This caused the creatures of the night to grimace, bursting into brightly coloured flames as they were destroyed. Soon Cantor shook all over; overwhelmed by the rush of good magic that was embracing him, as like his sister, turned to a pile of ashes. The evil now gone, the council broke free of the chains holding them, and looked at the once feared warlock.  
  
"I don't get it. What happened to him?" Trinity questioned.  
  
"My guess is he and his sister linked themselves by their power, so they could return from the abyss. Those who are joined like that cannot live with out the other. They were destroyed together."  
  
"So someone must have defeated Dementia. It had to be Luna!"  
  
In the fact of conquering the evil pair, Luna had transferred some energy to the realm, meaning they now where back to full strength, despite Lady Raven still being unconscious. Now the barriers returned, and they could fully watch over the mortal world.  
  
"You know what this means? Our signals are at stronger now, making magic easier to detect. Hang on Luna! Once we pinpoint your location, we're coming to take you home." Trinity smiled. 


	15. Chapter 15: Leaving Your Heart Behind

Greetings one and all to the devoted readers and reviewers. I appreciate all the support, which strikes me in the heart since the story will end soon. This is the second last one; it does contain some tragic moments, but don't hurt me, as it will come together. Final chapter and epilogue will come on Sunday I believe at the rate I'm going. Also my second story will be posted on Monday 26th as I will be gone on holiday as I have already mentioned. A Yugi romance called 'Shy but Sweet Wanting'. Anyway, here is the word to all loyal reviewers.  
  
Blue Dragon99: Glad you finally received the email. Anyway, there will be a bit of Celeste in this chapter to wrap things up. Hope you liked the story, as I adore all support. Loved your update a lot, and thanks for wishing me luck on my holiday. Happy Birthday!  
  
Elusia: I agree, they are an amazingly cute couple. Anyway, I'm glad you like it, and happy you will look out my new fic. Thanks a lot, and hope you try to update soon.  
  
freakster: Happy you like the magic scene, as it took me a while to make that seem realistic. You may be upset with this chapter, as there is sadness in it. Don't kill me! Also there will be stuff on their past together in the final chapter, which I don't wish to reveal yet. Thank you, and update soon too.  
  
Secluded Sapphire: I know, Kaiba is naughty to do that, but I thought it would be nice to see him act so cute. Hope to see updates from your work, and hope you take interest in my new story.  
  
Minor Arcana: I did try to make that moment pleasant, glad you noticed. Also the evil may be gone, but things may not go so smoothly for the couple. Hope you update your stories too. I do look forward to all the treats of fics when I return.  
  
Neross-god: Thanks for reading, and I'm glad I inspired you. I read the latest chapter of Snake Charming, which was wonderful, and look forward to others. I'll have to email a review when you update since I can't put reviews in. Look out for it.  
  
On with the show everyone, review please! Love SGCred xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 15: Leaving your Heart Behind  
  
The main hall bustled with voices of the council, all relieved to be back in their authorised positions. Everything was settling back to what it once was. Mystic folk now became alive again and carried out their daily lives once more. Children chased each other in the streets without a care in the world. However the elders realised they still had one problem to deal with; the absence of a leading spellcaster.  
  
It was clear they had a lot of their power back, but they would still require someone to make decisions on the fate of the realm. They needed someone in the bloodline rank who was strong enough in the craft to protect the beings in their world. Lady raven would recover, but at this point it seemed like she would be trapped in a coma state, a deep slumber, unable to do anything. It was not linked to her failing health however, but more towards an inner struggle. Only a golden-eyed witch knew the true reason she would not wake.  
  
After much discussion the witches and magicians finally came to a conclusion. Despite her desertion and disloyalty in venturing out of bounds to the mortal homeland, they all realised Luna, the daughter of the grand sorceress Palaris, was the only one they could depend on with enough magic to rule over them. They knew it would be difficult to pull her back to where she belonged, but they refused to allow a novice to break nearly a four thousand years of traditions. It was too big a risk to let her wander free. After the act of defeating the evil pair that nearly destroyed all hope for their kind, who better to put on the throne?  
  
The guards were dispatched, as some of them prepared to escort the high sorcerer to the mortal realm, where he would coax the girl to come back to fulfil her duties. However as they filed out to the whispering shoreline towards the portal, shouting could be heard from behind. Who could it be? Using their locators they had discovered where she had been hiding and had took the measures to make sure the vortex would take them to the same place. Everything was in order, so what was wrong? The head warlock saw familiar black curls bouncing in front of melted gold orbs. Trinity caught her breath once she knew the council member had halted for her.  
  
"Trinity what are you doing here? What's the matter?" he questioned, walking up to her looking worried.  
  
"I have...to ask you...a favour...Let me go...and collect her...instead..."  
  
"I don't understand, there's no need for concern dear. She will return with us..."  
  
"Yeah, when you zap her unconscious, drag her back and convince her the adventures she had in the real world were just a dream." she hissed, causing the elder to scowl at her.  
  
"We need a leader and it's her job to put herself in the position, as arranged."  
  
"Let me go on my own. I can convince her without force. I'm her best friend; she'll listen to me. You'll only scare her more, especially with the guards with you." she insisted, seeing the man stare at her firmly. The girl always was wild spirited, like her mother who he worked with all those years before. Maybe it would be more reassuring for her to see a friendly face after being away so long.  
  
"Do you believe she will come home if you speak with her?"  
  
"Yes sir." she nodded as he gave her the apparatus needed to navigate the portal so she would be in the same area as her friend.  
  
"Just be on your guard. You never know what's lurking down in 'that' place." he hissed, making the witches skin crawl. No wonder Luna had been so disgusted with being around the council. She had thought so highly of them as a child, but now the speeches of how vile the human race were no longer made her feel proud, but sick.  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her back. She missed her friend so much, but now began to see it from Luna's point of view. Being forced into a destiny that was chosen for her, instead of being allowed to follow her own dreams. However there was no time for second thoughts. The witch ran forward, focusing her energy as she leapt through the gate to the other world. No turning back.

* * *

The pile of dust was all that remained of the wicked Dementia, and she would exist no more, as her content ashes were swept up into a dustpan and tossed into the garbage. The Kaiba Corp agents had cleaned up most of the mess, and the police had taken details of the fiasco. Since Luna, Kaiba and Mokuba couldn't tell them about the evil spellcaster, the finger pointed to Celeste alone for the destruction. However Seto had said that he didn't want anymore charges put on her, even if she deserved it. All he asked was that she be taken away once she was healed from the incident, which Luna was taking care of.  
  
Her blonde hair was straggled over her ghostly face. The doctors at Kaiba's aid had already had stitched up the gashes inflicted from the blasts but couldn't figure out why the woman refuse to wake. Mokuba had told them to leave, not wishing them to witness Luna placing Celeste's soul back in her body. Truthfully he wasn't sure about doing anything charitable to the muddy-eyed woman.  
  
"Are you sure about this Luna? I mean, she was so horrible to all of us. We don't owe her anything..."  
  
"Maybe so, but no one deserves this kind of punishment. She's been hurt enough, being manipulated like that."  
  
"I guess you're right. It's not her fault, she didn't have any control over her actions."  
  
"Well, hand me the orb. I'll try and put her spirit back."  
  
Mokuba handed her the sphere, still glowing brightly. The witch grasped it firmly in her palms, keeping it high above Celeste's heart, where her true self belonged. Concentrating with all her might, soon the crystal ball emitted a dazzling rosy light, which seeped out of the orb, forming a hazy mist. It hovered over the woman's form before sinking into her chest, making her stir slightly. Dark lashes fluttered open showing the lifeless muddy eyes, once full of hate and spite, where a more gentle hazel colour, showing confusion and pain.  
  
"What happened, where am I? You two, what's going on..." she panicked, sitting up and cringing far away from her onlookers.  
  
"Take it easy Celeste, I don't want to pick a fight with you." Luna reassured.  
  
"Yeah, you just woke up after being treated from those wounds. Just making sure you're okay." Mokuba explained.  
  
Th poor creature stumbled off the bed, unsure how to react to the two people she hurt so badly being kind and friendly to her. It was quite overwhelming, and still being weak; her legs gave way beneath her. She prepared for impact with the ground only to be caught and steadied by the pair, one on each side of her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she mumbled. "I was awful to both of you. I nearly killed you, or tried to. I don't deserve anyone's pity." she sighed until Luna looked her in the eye.  
  
"What went on today wasn't your fault. You don't even remember what happened."  
  
"Not exactly. I was in my cell when I started hearing voices in my head. I thought I was going crazy from all the scheming I did. But then this woman appeared. She said she would give me power in exchange for...I don't know. I blacked out until I woke here."  
  
The two people decided it was better not telling her the truth. It may have made her worse, but the experience seemed to have lifted an excess of selfishness from her heart. Strange how times when people came close to loosing their lives affected them, changing their outlooks to appreciate what they have more. The blonde heard the busy voices of the policemen who she recognised as the ones who looked after her in the prison house. Biting her lip, she signalled to the other two that she was ready to go. She never said a word about it, or gave a hint of struggle as the officers handcuffed her and walked her to the police car. They only stopped when they saw a star-eyed woman running to catch up. Once Luna finished panting, she strolled toward the blonde, ready to try and bury the hatchet once and for all.  
  
"Look Celeste, I can't explain what happened in there..."  
  
"Oh, but you can. I can see you know exactly what happened. You're just too considerate to subject me to the truth." she stated, not with venom but calmness.  
  
"Okay, that's true. I just want to spare you that, as you've been through enough today. Also I wanted to say sorry..."  
  
"For what? Showing me for who I am? I should be thanking you for that, not to mention letting me live." she joked. "Today you helped put a mirror up in front of my face, and I realised I didn't like what I saw one bit. I'll change, or try to. Don't worry about my sentence, I need all the time I can get to fix the mess inside of me."  
  
"I still think I'm responsible."  
  
"You're not, I have family issues to deal with. They caused me to become bitter to those around me I suppose. To envy those who didn't have any problems in their lives. I've discussed it with the prison psychiatrist. She says we can talk regularly so things can improve for me."  
  
"Takes a brave person to admit they have problems and face their fears."  
  
"Takes a braver one to keep faith in those who have lost it." she murmured tot he witch, as the sergeant helped her into the vehicle and shut the door. Before they drove off, she asked them to roll the window down. She shouted out to Luna who was standing on the front steps of the manor.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled catching the woman's attention. "You're okay...Luna." she smiled as the car went through the large gates, heading downtown.  
  
"There's a side of Celeste I never saw." Kaiba said, appearing behind her.  
  
"I guess there's a little good in everyone. You just have to look hard enough."  
  
"Like you saw the good in me." he whispered, pulling her against him, but noticed she was shaking. Worried he asked what was wrong.  
  
"I have a lot of explaining to do and I doubt you'll see me the same way after it." she trembled, fearing his thoughts of her.  
  
"We'll see." he said blankly, not letting battling emotions loose. Suddenly he spotted a figure outside the gates staring at them. At Luna.  
  
"Trinity." Luna quivered.

* * *

The raven-haired teen bounced on his bed, holding the phone receiver to his ear hoping for an answer. He just had to talk to someone about the excitement he felt on wishing that Luna would soon become a more permanent member of the family. He sprang up and down a little to vigorously; sending Sabre whom was seated beside him into the air, thankfully crashing into a pile of beanbag chairs and a few duel monsters plush toys for a soft landing. After finding his paws, the cub wobbled dizzily back over, collapsing on a pillow, watching the cheerful boy. Finally an answer!  
  
"Hello, Games shop, your personal vice president speaking."  
  
"Joey, it's Mokuba. Will you cool the theatrics?"  
  
"Hey, this business line is of great importance. I've to charm customers..."  
  
"Whatever, can you put Yugi on please?"  
  
"Depends, how much will you buy if I do?"  
  
"Joey! It's enough you scare people at the counter and on the phone, and that's the buyers. Don't pull those stunts on a fifteen-year-old. Give me that!" Yugi's voice hollered on the other end of the line. There was a struggle and a painful shriek over the connection before Yugi replied.  
  
"Sorry Mokuba. I had to wrestle the phone off him."  
  
"It's okay, I just want to chat. I'm sure you can deal with Joey later."  
  
"He already did! He broke my bloody foot!" screamed the blonde over the line.  
  
"Watch your language Joey! Besides I didn't do anything. If you hadn't been huffy and kicked the door you wouldn't have banged your stupid toe."  
  
"Come on Joseph, set an example for your son here. Quit being a baby and I'll get some ice for your foot." called Mai from the background, and the boy couldn't help giggling hearing the blonde hop away cursing to himself.  
  
"Now, what's up Mokuba?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Sorry to pester you but I was so happy I had to tell someone..."  
  
"Wouldn't Rebecca, your girlfriend be better to tell than me?"  
  
"...Someone who wouldn't broadcast it as gossip." he finished. He loved Rebecca dearly, but at times she had a mouth the size of Japan. Almost as big as Joey's stomach.  
  
"I see, but don't fret you're not bugging me. So what's this great news of yours?"  
  
"Well, you know Luna?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a really great person. You're certainly lucky to have her in your life. She seems to have affected your brother too."  
  
"I know that's why I'm calling. It's to do with the relationship between Luna and Seto."  
  
"Really? I'm guessing from your enthusiasm this isn't about their business link I take it?" he grinned.  
  
"No you're right. It's just...it may be too soon to tell but..."  
  
"But what? Don't keep me suspense kiddo, to tell what?!"  
  
"The truth is, I think...they're in love."  
  
"That's great Mokuba! Hope it works out, but I better go. I'll call you back tonight okay and we'll talk more, without interruption this time."  
  
"Sure. Bye Yugi!" the receiver clicked. As Yugi went back into the other room, he saw three pairs of eyes staring at him, obviously hearing the conversation.  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I heard Yug?" Joey asked, receiving a nod and smile from his friend.  
  
"Well, it's about time that man found someone." Tea chirped.  
  
"You said it. Kaiba's been on his own way too long." Mai agreed.  
  
"I suppose you're right, though I still say I could have done better than him with Luna...Oooowwww!" Joey screamed in agony. Mai had become enraged with his flirting antics, so she took a frying pan and smacked his already throbbing toe with it.  
  
"I think we will need more ice. Plus I need an aspirin from the headache I'll have in the morning." Yugi sighed, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Luna tried to calm her nerves by breathing in and out slowly, but still wanted to jump out of her skin. The reappearance of her friend in this realm was a shock to say the least. She had requested to Kaiba that she wanted to talk to her friend alone, which he agreed to saying they would discuss there matters later. She sensed his apprehension, guessing that if Trinity was her childhood companion, it meant she was 'different' as well. However he cared about her enough to let her sort things out from her past. Hopefully that would make her more comfortable in talking about their future together.  
  
As she entered her room, carrying a tray with some cups of herbal tea, she noticed her friend was a little gloomier than when she first appeared. She gave a trademark cheeky grin of reassurance, but Luna could tell the torn feelings her friend her friend was fighting with was troubling her. She was pretty sure it came on after she had been introduced to Seto, maybe to do with the way he hand on her waist, or how he kissed her before letting them go. It didn't matter now though, as she passed the woman a mug of the warm liquid. After taking a few sips, Luna decided to break the silence.  
  
"So Trinity, why come all the way from the other realm?" Luna asked, but only saw that the sparkle in the woman's golden eyes was lost, as she didn't answer. "We've been friends all our lives Trin. You can tell me anything." she soothed, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"I've come...on behalf of the elders." she muttered feeling a stab of guilt in her heart. She was a traitor!  
  
"The council? What do they want, is everything okay?"  
  
"We're in a mess after the assault form Cantor..."  
  
"Cantor? Oh Dementia's brother! What exactly..."  
  
"It's a long story, so you better make yourself comfortable. I would also like to hear about your side of the battle."  
  
The two witches chatted away, taking turns in explaining to the other about the events in each realm. Trinity gave the details of how Cantor and the shadow beasts destroyed everything, how they were still repairing damage done, not to mention seeing him obliterated before her eyes. The only matter kept silent was about Mentor, as that would come as too big a shock at this point. She would tell her, but after all was said. Luna gave all the facts on Dementia possessing Celeste, and nearly blasting them all into oblivion. Also was the news that both outcast had a hand in her mothers death, as well as being after Raven for revenge. Both of them were out of breath at the end, due to telling their tales at high speed and gasping from shocking parts of the others terrors.  
  
"I'm still unclear as to what this has to do with me. The council seem have to have things under control, so why send you..."  
  
"Don't be dense! You know why! It's your destiny to follow as a ruler." she paused, summoning the courage to confront her friend, almost a sister. "They want you to come home with me."

* * *

The over excessive raise of voices turned Kaiba's attention away from his laptop. Things didn't sound that good from what he could hear. Curiosity got the better of him, as he made his way down the hall until he was outside Luna's room. Knowing they wouldn't talk with him there, he leaned against the door quietly, peering through the crack to see what was going on. There seemed to be silence between them at the moment, as if trying to contemplate the last words.  
  
That thought caused Seto to feel a sharp jolt in his chest. The reason that Luna's friend had came; to persuade her to leave. He didn't want to believe it, then he realised the obvious. She wouldn't go. From what she had told him that rainy afternoon, they gave her no freedom to make her own choices. That's why she left in the first place. He concentrated in listening, hoping to grasp the situation on the other side of the door.

* * *

"What?! You came all this way just to take me back to that prison?! I can't believe you! What, the elders sent you to do their dirty work..."  
  
"No Luna, I volunteered to come, otherwise it would have been a wise one, with a troop of guards to drag you home. I thought I would be a better choice." she explained.  
  
"Still I thought you understood how I felt."  
  
"I do, that's why I'm here. Better having someone who knows your feelings and what you've been through."  
  
"You said everything was going well. They have enough power, no more problems with Cantor or night creatures, plus the people are happy and prosperous again. I don't see where I'm needed. I'm the screw up of the tribe, remember?"  
  
Trinity looked at her sadly, before standing up. She should have guessed Luna wouldn't submit for the sake of elder wishes, which she agreed with. By playing along with the wise ones, she was able to go and talk to the witch on a personal level. Had she given true intentions they would have sneered at her. Taking a breath, she spoke.  
  
"I agree with you Luna...but there is a greater reason for you to return. A crucial one." she stated, seeing the woman's confused face. "Mentor's ill, Luna. Her health was failing before you left, but only so she couldn't continue duties anymore, that's why you had to step in early for the position as a wise woman." she sighed, afraid of any further reaction, but continued. "However it's much worse now. The grief of your desertion put so much strain on her system she slipped into a coma state. She won't eat, has a fever, and hasn't awakened for weeks! The only thing that will settle her to see you home." Trinity begged desperately, holding back tears. With deep regret, Luna tightened her fists, and shook her head.  
  
"I can't go back...If I did I would be stuck there forever. I refuse to leave this place if I can't come back to it."  
  
"Luna! I know you care about the people here, but do they mean more than the ones you left behind? Mentor's the closest thing to family you have and you turn your back on her. You may not owe the council, the tribe or even me a thing, but you owe that woman for looking after you all these years." She spat angrily, hardly believing what she was hearing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I cannot abandon them. I feel more at home here than anywhere else. I'll show the way out, I'm sorry you wasted your time."  
  
"But Luna..."  
  
"You're leaving. Follow me." she ordered sternly, a tone she never used with anyone before, gesturing her to the hallway and out of the house, not even looking to see her go.

* * *

The fiery words had burned themselves into Kaiba's mind. He should have been glad she was staying, but felt great guilt weighing hi down. He had slipped to his room on hearing the women coming out the room, so as not to be noticed eavesdropping. The fire in his chamber had been lit, and as he gazed at the dancing embers, he thought about all he heard.  
  
_'How could I be so selfish?! Her guardian, the only relative she has needs her back home, but she won't leave because of her commitment to Mokuba and me. I talked to her about our future together. That must have affected her. She's being loyal and devoted to me over her friends and family. It just makes me love her even more, but I can't destroy her life. One day if anything happens to them, she'll regret staying. This is for her own good. She'll be grateful someday, but I know what I have to, even if it hurts both of us deeply...'__

* * *

_  
Not a word was spoken as the broken friends parted ways, for what seemed like the last time. From the look on Trinity's face, Luna knew she was hurting her, even though it had been for Mentor's benefit. But she could never go back. She loved her guardian and her best friend, but now had another life here. She could never leave Seto, the cold business but warm soul she had loved since their childhood meeting. Mokuba was like family to her as well, so close and caring. Lady Raven had always said she wanted Luna to be happy, well now she would be, even if it separated them for eternity. As she closed the door, shutting her friend out forever, she could have died. Instead, she went find comfort in the man she loved.  
  
Hearing a knock on the large oak doors, Kaiba grunted a signal to enter. He knew it would be her. He could feel it. After all, he expected she would need some condolence after the horrific discussion with her childhood companion. This would be hard to do, but he already convinced himself it was for the best. It was for her own good, so he refused to turn back now.  
  
"Seto," she whispered, innocent and unsuspecting. He sensed movement towards him, making him tense. She couldn't come too close. He couldn't even look at her. Once lost in those starry eyes, he would never find his way back, until it was too late. One touch was all that was needed to trigger him. He would end up holding her and never want to let go. It had to stop.  
  
"Don't move." he muttered, thanking the heavens the footsteps ceased.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"We need to talk." he stated.  
  
_'I don't like the sound of this one bit. The business tone he's using always means something bad. His warm aura is evaporating, and I sense ice forming around him as before. I can't take it; he will not even look me in the face. It doesn't seem right.'_ she worried, reaching for his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he snarled, causing her to jump back in fright.  
  
"What's going on with you? I don't understand..."  
  
"You will, just listen carefully. I would offer you a seat but there's no point. This won't take long anyway." He muttered, not giving her a glance.  
  
Luna stood obediently behind him, waiting for him to speak. The only sound in the room was the fire crackling as sparks floated and danced in the blaze. Luna shivered, fearing the coldness that transcended upon her. He hadn't even begun talking and she was already close to tears, just seeing him like this. Tonight she had lost her life in one world along with the people she loved in it. She couldn't bear to lose it in this realm. If she did, her heart would shatter.  
  
"Miss Palaris," he stated sharply snapping her back. Once he knew he had her attention he continued. "You have done good work and have served me well as an employee, but now I must tell you it is time for change. This is a good thing as it develops someone further in life. Now it is time for you to move on, where your talents can be of more use elsewhere."  
  
"Miss Palaris? Why the formality all of a sudden? What's suddenly changed between us Seto?!"  
  
"A lot of change is taking place just now, so here's some for you. It's Mr Kaiba, not Seto."  
  
"Please explain what's going on..."  
  
"You want it in simpler terms, fine. You're fired!" he snapped harshly. He could hear her breaking down behind him, sobbing lightly, and it took all his strength not to turn around and embrace her warm being until she stopped crying.  
  
"Fired? But..."  
  
"If you don't know the term, look it up in a dictionary. Go kindly gather your belongings so you may leave the premises immediately."  
  
"But, last night..."  
  
"Meant nothing to me, is that clear? You saved my brothers life. That I was grateful for, I said I owed you for that. I was merely repaying my debt."  
  
"That's not true. It was more than that."  
  
"Maybe for you but not for me. Just a cheap way of paying you back. I hope you had your fun in bed, because I assure you it will never occur again. Now leave, and close the door behind you. I want you out of the house this instant." he seethed. She didn't need to be told twice, as the confused woman ran n for the door, slamming it shut. Her steps echoed in the hallway before fading. Unbeknownst to all, a silent tear fell down Kaiba's cheek, while he clutched his heart, thinking it would never feel anything but numbness again.

* * *

Mokuba walked out of his room in time to see his sitter bustling out of her room, striding towards him. What scared the boy was her eyes were red and swollen, fighting back tears as she clutched the satchel bag at her side.  
  
"Is sabre with you Mokuba?" she whimpered, holding in waterfalls. As if on queue, the cub appeared out of the teen's room and bounded to her side. His worried jade orbs stared straight at her, but obeyed when she told him to climb into her bag.  
  
"Luna what's wrong? Where are you going?" he panicked.  
  
"I don't belong here anymore Mokuba. Just give this to your brother for me. I have to go!" she cried, and was out the door before the boy could reply, leaving the broken pendant piece sitting in his palm.

* * *

The witch glanced back what seemed like the final time, black curls being tossed in the breeze. Her incantation took affect, revealing the portal gate back to the mystic world. She was about to step forward when she heard a voice calling her. Trinity turned, gazing at the sight of the copper- haired woman coming towards her.  
  
"Luna!" she called rushing in her direction. "I don't get it, what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay..." she questioned but soon ceased, noticing how distraught the poor girl looked. She had never seen her so upset and broken in all the years they had been friends. Seeing her like this was just unnatural and cruel, as the glittering flame in her cosmic orbs had died away. The emerald, sapphire, crystal and amber collection of gem's sparkle had vanished, showing a hollow and empty gloom in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to discuss it, not now. I'm just coming home, I thought that's what you wanted." she mumbled, both enraged and saddened at the same time.  
  
"Yes, but I don't see what could have..."  
  
"Never mind, I can't stand it here! Come on let's go! Please let's just go!"  
  
"Okay, it's fine dear, we'll talk when we get there is that all right?" she hushed to calm her. Luna nodded, being so desperate to leave. However all effort was in vain. As they leapt through the vortex, Luna's body went with her. Her heart refused to leave the Kaiba mansion, or be separated from the blue eyed man she loved. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Magic of Love

The final chapter is here at last! I know it's sad to see it end now, as I really loved all the time I spent on this story. I wish to say the biggest thank you to all readers and reviewers who enjoyed the story and gave me feedback. So happy that my work was liked by people. You are all great, and I'm so thankful for your support. I know I can count on some of you to read my next story, which I am thankful for. Anyway, before I go on holiday, I wish to say my final replies to my reviewers. I love you guys! LOL!!!!!!  
  
freakster: Calm down, everything will work out (I hope) Anyway I am so grateful for all the support you have given me. Hope to hear from you before the end of the day, as I want a final word before I leave. Soon you will see how they reunite.  
  
Elusia: Thanks a million for the enthusiasm. I know he was harsh with her, but he does because he cares. Too bad he never said how he felt before, but he might have another chance.  
  
Blue Dragon99: You're welcome, and of course I'll still read your story. Now, as for Celeste, I figured that after the kind of experience she had it would change her perspective of herself, I just hope that doesn't sound lame. Eternally thankful for your support!  
  
Secluded Sapphire: I know can be like that at times, but of course with Kaiba, he is naturally stubborn, so it can't be helped. Anyway thank you for all your support and I love all your fics. Hope you sort your writers' block, and thanks a bunch.  
  
the1koolkitty: I know it's sad but take it easy, I won't let this happen. Your story will appear once I return, and looking forward to your updates. Appreciate all your support.  
  
Pamster: It does upset me it's ending, as I have grown attached to my work. I am so proud that a few people liked my first fic. Th matter of the pendant will be cleared in the chapter so don't fret. I still love your work, hope you received my emails, and thanks for the dedication!  
  
SilentTruth: Your enthusiasm is very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the ending.  
  
Here is the last chapter and epilogue of 'Magic of the Heart'. I hope that this is up to standards to all readers as a good ending, as I tried hard to make it heartfelt, so tell me if I was successful. Hope to see you all reading my new story, which will be posted next week as I've mentioned, called 'Shy but Sweet Wanting'. A million thank you's. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 16: The Magic of Love  
  
Mokuba sat alone in the kitchen, making a breakfast of toast and jam for two. It was just too quiet now. It had nearly been a week of silence in the manor and in that time he had failed in being able to have his brother leave his room. He had seen Seto in depressions before, but usually he buried himself in work when that happened. Now he didn't do anything. He would just walk around his room all day in a daze. Even at night, when lying in bed Mokuba saw that his brother didn't sleep, just gaze at the canopy above his head.  
  
The teen hoped he could persuade Seto to eat something before he made himself ill. Slowly he made his way up the stairs towards the man's room, pausing outside them. His brother had avoided any form of contact since the night of Luna's departure, so there was little chance of his reacting this time. However, there was a gleam of hope, as Mokuba pulled out the split pendant from his pocket. This had to work. If all else failed, somehow he knew seeing this would affect his sibling's behaviour. Relaxing himself, he knocked gently.  
  
No answer.  
  
It was expected due to Seto being in such a useless state. It couldn't go one any longer for the teen, so he was determined to find out what made his brother act like such a jackass to the woman he was obviously meant to be with. Pushing the door open, he slid inside and took in the sight of the bedroom. Looking around he saw Kaiba staring at something on the wall.  
  
"Seto, I have to talk to you. Now!" the boy hollered in his strongest voice. The man didn't flinch.  
  
Strutting over, he placed the tray on a nearby table before striding towards his distressed brother. Shaking his arm, Mokuba hoped to attract his sibling's attention yet he received no response.  
  
"Please Seto, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Big brother, I can't stand seeing you like this."  
  
When there was no reply this time, he chose to sit on the settee, and make the most of his own breakfast. He felt he needed all the strength he could muster for this task. Seto had always looked after him, but now the roles were reversed. It shouldn't be this way at all! Mokuba adored his brother, but now felt angry at this lack of responsibility this past week. He couldn't take it. It was time for some tough love.  
  
"Okay that's it! I can't stand this anymore. I have no clue what you said or did to Luna the night she left, but it must have been something awful because she was in the middle of a breakdown when I saw her. What I don't understand it why you acted like such an asshole to someone who made your life so much more meaningful." he snarled at the man's figure, ready to storm out of the room.  
  
"I didn't want to burden her."  
  
Mokuba suddenly spun around and looked back. Seto had spoke. It was a start at least. Watching his brother, who still never moved a muscle, he moved toward him again to talk to him, and investigate further.  
  
"What do you mean 'burden' her? She loved it here Seto..."  
  
"She would have regretted staying. She was needed at home but refused to leave because of me. It was the right thing, harsh, but right to let her go. It's better this way."  
  
"But if it was so important for her to go, she would have left of her own accord. It can be a big deal if you pushed her to go."  
  
"Trust me, it was important. Her guardian is ill with her not being at home. She needs to take care of her, plus responsibilities to uphold. If anything happened to her mentor while she was here, she would be devastated and blame herself, just because she was loyal to you and me." he muttered, finally turning around to face his brother. He was weaker, withered from lack of sleep, bags under his ocean blue eyes. Mokuba feared what he would be like if this continued.  
  
"But you miss her don't you? Why else would you be constantly staring at the painting she made for you?" he said, pointing to the magnificent Blue Eyes soaring through the night sky in all of its splendour. Kaiba had been looking at it a lot lately, being the only memory he had left of her.  
  
"I do Mokuba...but there's nothing I can do now. I can't go looking for her; she's in another dimension. Besides, she's needed there..."  
  
"You need her here too Seto. Don't lie to me, I know for a fact that you and Luna were made to be with each other."  
  
"She wanted freedom Mokuba, not to be chained into anything. I had to let her be free to make her own choices."  
  
"She was free to, but you manipulated her choice."  
  
Kaiba thought it over, realising he had altered her decision, but done it out of love and devotion. He believed she would be happier there, to live a better life. Truthfully, after overhearing what Luna and Trinity discussed that night, he had been affected deeply. She would be respected and have an existence in helping her own people. What could he offer her? Money and security meant nothing to her. There was one thing he could have given, but now felt ashamed it wasn't worth enough to show his caring; his heart, and all the love within it.  
  
"You love her, don't you Seto?" Mokuba asked, receiving a nod only, as Kaiba felt he lost the will power to speak. He knew he could never love again, not the way he loved her.  
  
"Remember...well how you always thought...she was familiar to you?" the boy uttered.  
  
"Yes, but why do you say that Mokuba?"  
  
"Because, you knew her a lot more closely than you thought."  
  
The teen unclasped his hand, showing the radiating gem in the pendant. Seto couldn't believe it. Hypnotised by its beauty, he picked it out of his brother's palm, gazing at it, completely mystified. He managed to walk over to a nearby drawer, and brought out his own piece. Both glowed brightly, the two halves drew together magically, and joined once more. The light died down to show they were now one stone again. Together again, as it was mean to be.  
  
_'It was her all along. There's no doubt, Mokuba was right. It was destiny that brought us so close. Now I've lost the most precious jewel of all. I can't change things, so I'm doomed to be lonely forever. Luna...I'll always love you.'_

_

* * *

_  
Being welcomed back to the realm by the forward council was not an experience Luna wished to repeat. Some things would never change, and one of them was the attitude of all the elders, except for raven who could be gracious, knowing Luna's feelings. The other leaders were less than pleasant to see again. She wanted to slap them all for their little comments on how good it was she came to her senses, or they were happy to see that the outside world hadn't affected her abilities. How could they speak in such a manner?! That realm meant everything to her, along with those in it. She had no purpose here truly. But she was the one to return, after being broken by the one person she truly trusted. It was hard to admit that they had been right. Mortals experienced terrible pain and suffering by exposing themselves to emotions. She had experienced the agony, and never wanted to feel that way again. Back now, she was in sanctuary from emotions, yet one stubborn feeling refused to abandon her heart, one she couldn't quite place. What was it?  
  
They wanted her crowned into the group straight away, but that was not a great necessity. She had to take care of her reason for returning, which was much more important than being blessed into the elders silly club. Besides, she needed some guidance and protection at the moment, which only one soul, at least in this realm, could provide. After much debating she convinced her advisors and felt from the hall.

* * *

Climbing up the familiar spiral staircase made her tremble from head to toe. Portraits hung on the stone walls; ageing more and more as the grandest spellcasters in existence cast their gazes down on her. At least they seemed to be truthful in their stares. Firm and upset by her desertion, not full of fake praise just to lure her into their power plots. Finally, large doors were in range at the end of the corridor. Bravely tensing, she walked in to embrace the waking memories.  
  
Everything was the same. Potion bottles sat neatly in rows on pine shelves; books scattered over a desk, basked in the joys of countless research and questioning. Midnight drapes fluttered from the draft coming from the open balcony. Turning her head, Luna's eyes fell on the frail form of a woman, mahogany hair spread across the pillow, grey streaks catching the light, creamy skin mixing with the colours of the reflected shine off the vials on the shelf. Pulling up a small stool, Luna sat beside the four poster bed, hoping to see glittering emerald orbs appear in front of her.  
  
"Hey Mentor, I'm back. After all the fuss that's been going on at the place and you don't wake up just because of me. I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper. There's a lot we have to talk about; I'm so confused. You were right, these emotions really bring you down. Please wake up, you're not that weak. You're too strong for this. People might believe you've turned into a soft weakling." she joked, trying to hold back her sobs.  
  
"Cut out that lip before I decide to remove your tongue." a hoarse voice whispered.  
  
Smiling again, the star-eyed witch wiped away a few shed tears. It was so wonderful to see that crafty smirk again. Mentor pushed herself up while Luna propped some pillows to keep her steady. Finally seated comfortably, the older woman turned to her apprentice, looking like she was thinking whether to embrace her or strangle her.  
  
"Where have you been flying off to? All this time away joyriding, nearly being killed or discovered no doubt. Despite this I want to hug you tightly. What have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing really, just glad to have you back." She cried, hugging her guardian who gladly accepted the squeezing. Reunited, Raven could sense in the girl's feelings that something was amiss. A personal matter she would take care of once her strength returned.

* * *

With the wise woman back on her feet, the council were in reverence. Luna was grateful, though slightly shocked that Mentor had pushed them to give her time to adjust back into her life before blessing her into the order. Seemed peculiar that the witch, who was always so serious about duties, was willing to give her time for thinking, dreaming and remembering.  
  
She was perched on the windowsill some days later bag in her lap going through her things. Sabre was happy to be back, but missed Mokuba a lot; not to mention saddened their scheme failed as it did. Now his mistress was worse than ever. Bounding up to her position he began digging through the satchel's contents, bent on finding an affectionate memoir to jolt his owners faded feelings.  
  
"Sabre, what in the world are you..." she started, but stopped.  
  
While searching through vials, scrolls and books, the cub managed to pull out a friends sweet gift; the Blue Eyes teddy. A sad smile crept upon Luna's face, remembering the day she received that cute present. Taking it from her pet, she cuddled the treasure to her chest, clinging to the softness and warm emotions that came with it. She averted her gaze to the window again watching the deep ocean waters lap on the shoreline. A mysteriously inviting place, the colour so breathtaking. Hard to believe it could be contained in a pair of mortal orbs...  
  
"Child, may I come in?" Mentor chorused from the doorway, making Luna jump a bit. Slipping off the edge she was sitting on, she stared at her elder. She needed a cane to hold her up, but all and all her recovery was going in leaps and bounds.  
  
"Sure, anything you want to talk about Mentor?"  
  
"Actually, I came to talk about you." she replied, a mysterious glitter in her emerald eyes.

"You've been back here a little while now, yet I fear you are not that content. It as if a part of you was left behind somewhere when you returned."  
  
How did she know? Trying to hide her nervousness, Luna just shrugged. She was only fooling herself, as no one could outsmart the crafty sorceress.  
  
"Don't play games dear. I've known you all your life, and I can tell you're not happy."  
  
"Why? I came back willingly of my own choice. It just wasn't that great in the real world. You were right..."  
  
"Perhaps not as right as you think. While in that nap of mine, I was able to think over a few of the thing's you said." she explained.  
  
"Well, what has that to do with me being unhappy?"  
  
"Do you recall what I always said to you?" she asked.  
  
"To try my best at my duty..."  
  
"No, not that. The other more heartfelt matter." She referred, seeing the girl's eyes light up a little.  
  
"You wanted me to be happy." she stated, and raven nodded.  
  
"I realised I've been neglecting that a lot over the years. I can't count how may times you asked to do something more meaningful with your life and I ignored it. That ends today."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"You'll never perform that work to full potential, because your heart isn't in the job. To be honest it isn't here at all. At least not in this realm."  
  
It had clicked at long last. Love. That's the emotion that had clung to her. It couldn't vanish, even with magic. Never fading love, for him.  
  
"Now that I'm up on my feet there's time to find a suitable candidate to fill my place. I noticed the necklace of your mother's isn't here, but not to worry. All the power has been regenerated to us, as somehow it was restored to full form."  
  
"You knew that..."  
  
"You broke it? Yes, but you had a kind reason. A reason that is waiting for you to return to him. Gather your things and follow your heart. I'll take care of things here, you just worry about freeing your emotions before they're no use to you anymore."  
  
Running out the door Luna was grinning. She had known everything all the time, but of course no one could fool Mentor, not even her.

* * *

After a consistent amount of pestering, Mokuba convinced his brother to eat, clean himself up and come out with him. Seto supposed he could use the fresh air to clear his head, though at the moment he was ready to collapse, his brain beating like a drum in his skull. He did complain, trying to act like his regular self again. On the outside he was convincing, but inside he would never be the same again.  
  
The brunette soon found himself strolling after his brother, who was bouncing along happily. Kaiba realised he had no choice but to be strong. Even if he felt destroyed inside there was no reason to drag Mokuba into the shadows with him. He didn't falter in the orphanage, or with Gozaburro, and he refused to do so now. He began to relax a little more, feeling content, until he reached the park where Mokuba wanted to play. Unfortunately he saw both the Mutou's and the Wheeler's playing with their kids. Of all the rotten luck! The mutt was all he needed to add to the range of his migraine.  
  
Strangely, as he watched his brother make conversation with them, Joey never uttered a sly remark or a stupid taunt. None of them even glanced in his direction, almost like they respected his silent wish not to be teased today. Taking a seat on a bench, he watched them quietly, unaware of the topic of their chatting.  
  
"Glad you finally got him out of the house Mokuba. It's a start at least." Yugi complied to the teen, while bouncing seven month old Charla on his lap, making the baby giggle. They group were sitting on a blanket under a shady tree. Yugi, Tea, Charla, Mai and Lee all sat comfortably, while Joey stood, leaning against the birch as he listened.  
  
"You weren't kidding though. He does look very stressed out." Tea remarked, putting a bottle of milk into the babies mouth.  
  
"Well, I appreciate you guys respecting his situation and trying not to bug him at the moment. He's still really rattled about things."  
  
"Sure sweetheart, I mean, after what you told us in the shop last week, we all understand how he must feel, right Joseph?" she warned her husband while playing catch with her son.  
  
"Don't worry Mai, I'm not that insensitive. I still say Kaiba's a jerk, but I'll lay off him for a while. Can't be easy having to give up the one thing you care about the most. I don't know if I could do that." he sighed, scooping his toddler son up in his arms, swinging him around before lying back on the blanket next to his wife, putting one arm around her, the other holding Lee into the family hug.  
  
Meanwhile Seto watched the playful actions with a hint of envy. Everyone regarded him as someone who rejected company and never wanted to settle down. There may have been a point where that was true, but not anymore. Seeing the antics of the two families, he longed to experience their joy. He had become curious as to what it would be like to have a child of his own. The simple pleasure of playing together as a family, feeling carefree in seeing them enjoy life, growing up to make him feel glowing pride. Fatherhood was now something he wished to cherish, as Yugi and Joey seemed to relish it. Watching Yugi tickle his baby girl to make her squeal, or see Joey chasing his son around like a big kid himself. He could already tell they had begun developing their parent's features. Lee had the wild blonde hair of both his parents; his mothers lean build and fathers trademark silly grin. Charla was still young but she was a cheerful girl, like her mum as well as the amethyst orbs of her dad. His heart melted to think on what it would be like to hold a tiny version of himself and the woman he loved in his arms. It caught his attention that there was another thing the others possessed that he didn't; a loving life partner.  
  
Seeing both married couples bathe in each other's desires and affections was too much for him. He walked off to calm himself so Mokuba wouldn't notice. Reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief, he ended up pulling out something else, the sparkling pendant. Images of the one he desired swan in his head. Before she came, he had wished using the object to see her return. Why not now, though she no longer had the other half? At this point he had to try. The two pieces had joined because they belonged to each other. He hoped it to be the same case for him and Luna.  
  
"Please, I know I'm asking you again, but I'm desperate. I know I didn't truly believe before, but if I attempt harder now I hope for one more chance." he pleaded out loud to himself. "I know, for what I've done in breaking a bond, I don't deserve hope, but I never like admitting defeat. I thought that pretending to hate her so she would leave was for the best, but I realised I was wrong. I did the one thing she hated; chose her path for her when she wished to be able to make her own decisions freely. I'd give anything for the chance to see her one more time, to apologise. I'm undeserving of happiness with her now, but just to hold her, kiss her one final time. To say I...I love her and am devoted to her alone. I beg for the one chance to express my emotions, of how much I cherish her. She's beautiful, body, mind, heart and soul. No one can ever replace her in my heart."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
Taking a sharp breath, Seto's eyes widened. He heard her, it had to be her. He prayed it wasn't another illusion in his mind, demented by how badly his longing was affecting him. He turned towards the clearing, seeing movement in the trees. There she was. Stepping out of the glade into the bright sunlight. Fiery copper locks soared in the breeze; lilac embroidered dress with transparent flared silk sleeves fluttering slightly. Her black sandals clicking together silver skin illuminating as her gemstone shining brighter than star. She was smiling hopefully at him.  
  
"Is that how you truly feel?" she questioned, still nervous.  
  
All he could do was nod. He was so overjoyed, but feared if he touched her she would fade away again. Having just spilled hi heart out, his steps were a little uneasy as he made his way towards her. When they were a few feet apart he tried to relax himself, preparing to apologise.  
  
"Look, for what I said..."  
  
"I heard your prayers, so I know and understand everything. You realise I hate you for what you put me through." She hissed seeing how Seto was beginning to grimace. "But...I'm still in love with you, for everything else we've been through together.  
  
Kaiba's blue yes spoke for him, showing the joy in knowing his feelings were returned. Unable to control his wanting, in one swift movement he pulled her into an embrace and connected their lips. A passionate and loving kiss caused energy to charge through them, so they never loosened their hold on one another for at least five minutes. Once they separated Seto brought his clasped palm up once more, showing the mended pendant.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you." he smiled, tying the ribbon around her neck so the jewel rested on her throat.  
  
"Well you know all my secrets now. Sorry I never told you."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I just know now more than ever that we are meant to be together. I love you."  
  
"Told you we would be connected forever didn't I?" she joked, remembering her words from when they were ten.  
  
"We both kept the feeling strong. Now what do you say we go back home. Take a look around because I am never letting you go again." He said, before beginning to nuzzle her neck, kissing and nipping the skin gently as he felt a familiar desire overcome his senses.  
  
"What about Mokuba?" she asked in-between gasps.  
  
"I'll call Ronald to pick him up later, as I doubt he'll want to leave yet. I on the other hand have different plans in which to spend my time." he hushed, indicating how much he wanted to be with her.  
  
Both of them laughed lightly, walking out of the park smiling. Unbeknownst to them the families and the younger Kaiba saw the whole incident, but decided to let them bask in each other. They were all grinning for them, except Joey who dozed off and had started snoring. Soon the park echoed with a loud yelp as the blonde was sent rolling down the hill after being struck by Mai for ruining the moment, again!

* * *

Kaiba made a quick call so Ronald would leave to check on Mokuba. Quietly, bliss was intertwining the pair as Seto swept Luna off the ground, as he carried her upstairs to his room, and locking the door. Placing her on the mattress, he swiftly discarded his overcoat before crawling on top of her. The couple were soon in a heated tangle of expressing their emotions, kissing, touching and uniting. In the midst of the passionate pleasure of making love, they subsided long enough for Kaiba to speak.  
  
"I love you Luna." He confessed, smiled as he brought her hand to his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Seto." She replied, pulling him on top of her again, knowing they both truly meant it. It no longer mattered what the future held for them, as they knew they would never be separated again.

* * *

Epilogue  
  
"Seto Kaiba, Wake Up!"  
  
The CEO rubbed his eyes sleepily on hearing the calls from downstairs. It was just one of those days he didn't want to get up for. He hadn't truthfully slept at all last night. Thinking about the 'distraction' that had kept him awake made him chuckle. In all this time things had only become better for him. He was still the same harsh businessman at his company, but his home-life was another story, as his appearance hadn't changed much, bar a few stress lines. His eyes were still as blue as ever, only warmer now, as his chestnut hair was a bit further down his neck. Certain areas of his existence had changed a bit in five years, but he felt blessed, as one of the changes came into the room.  
  
"Seto, get out of bed, we'll be late." Luna fussed. She hadn't differed much either. He fiery locks were a few inches shorter, but she was still as attractive as ever. Her moonlit complexion glowed and her cosmic orbs sparkled. The big difference was the shining ring sitting on her finger  
  
"I know, I'm just a little tired dear." He grumbled, climbing out of bed and up to her so he could kiss her sweetly, then managing to slip his tongue past her lips. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, reaching for the zipper at the back of her pale blue gown when she wretched back.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not escaping with your sexy little ploys." she scolded.  
  
"I can't help it if you're still as ravishing as ever after all these years. That's your fault, as it is your fault I'm tired."  
  
"Really?" she mocked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, as I recall you were the one screaming last night. I couldn't help but be driven to pleasure you." he whispered trailing kisses over her jaw.  
  
"Well I can't help it if you aren't strong enough to pull away when you become exhausted." she teased. That was another thing that hadn't changed their desire for each other.  
  
"Are you sure we can't stay home?"  
  
"Seto! It's your brother's wedding..."  
  
"Okay, sorry, but we might just have to be late."  
  
"No, we are not. You'll just have to rush."  
  
It was true. Now twenty and studying at University, Mokuba had proposed to Rebecca, and they were to wed in a private church with a small party of the Kaiba's, Mutou's, Wheeler's and Professor Hawkins, who was giving his grand daughter away, along with the children of the families.  
  
The game shop had prospered, so Yugi and Joey were always busy working, while Tea did a voluntary job as a dance teacher, while Mai went to the Spa as a training beautician. Both women could do so easily now their kids were in school. Charla, now with brown curls and gentle amethyst eyes, was starting classes, while Lee, acting ever so like his dad, was a couple of years above her. Everyone was doing well though Joey had his hands full when it was his turn to look after their second son Max, only a year and a half. Seto still couldn't be made to like the mutt, but they could tolerate each other more, as long as no one mentioned duelling between them.  
  
"You know I hate rushing. Give me one good reason why I can't take my time."  
  
"Because then I'll make you sit next to Joey at the reception, right next to the buffet table..."  
  
"Oh no! I won't be near him when he tramples me to reach the food. You win, I'll be quick."  
  
"Good, because you know I have the power to back up my threats, whether you do so willingly or not." She smirked, clicking her fingers so a small wisp of blue magic hung in the air.  
  
"This is what I get for marrying a witch, isn't it?"  
  
"You should have known better. I'm surprised you didn't run when you had the chance." She grinned, as his hand s slid around her waist.  
  
"Because I love you." He chuckled, holding her tightly, kissing her fiercely while running his fingers through her hair. "Which is why I won't sleep tonight either. I want to have as much fun as I can before your guests arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, the rooms are set up for Trinity and Mentor to spend the weekend with us, so control yourself." she flirted, while her husband tried another playful move...  
  
"Mama! Daddy!" a tiny voice called from the next room. They could hear the three-year-old bouncing around her playpen.  
  
"I'm coming Palaris sweetheart," Luna called. "You, get dressed. Remember we also have a doctor's appointment this week. You may have to get used to our 'fun' at night being interrupted again."  
  
"Okay, okay! You know I wouldn't let Mokuba, or you down." he exclaimed watching wife disappear into the nursery.  
  
He had sorted all details for his guests, as the grandmother and godmother of their child always visited a few times a year, when they could leave the other realm, as Trinity was now an elder herself. He got along well with them, as they were very kind people. They hadn't aged at all from living in their world, but Luna had sacrificed her slow ageing, as she didn't want to still be young when Seto was an old man. They only other company in the house was Sabre, who stayed with his mistress, but also was a wonderful playmate and protector for Palaris.  
  
He was also sailing on his thoughts of how good it felt to be a father. He loved his daughter, who they named after Luna's mother out of respect, with her deep crimson hair of her mum as well as Luna's free spirit. Her sapphire eyes were like his own, but she also had his intelligence, being advanced for her age. She had to come with them to the doctor's so they could have both her and Luna checked at the same time. Both parents were quite excited and hopeful. It was possible Luna was pregnant again.  
  
Seto walked into the nursery, but his eyes widened in shock. Sabre was hovering in mid-air thrashing furiously trying to scramble down. He realised it was not his wife's magic, but his daughter's. Luna was picking up a few toys, so she didn't notice the fact Palaris was making mischief.  
  
"Luna! She's at it again!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh good grief!" she panicked, using her own abilities to safely put the cub to the ground. Walking to the playpen, Seto scooped his daughter up, looking at her.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." she whimpered.  
  
"Palaris Kaiba, what have we told you about using your powers?" her mother asked.  
  
"Not till I'm older."  
  
"Good girl, one witch is enough in this family for now." her father muttered, before being tackled to the ground by his wife for his arrogance. The little girl watched her parents playing around, turning to play with her doll, and not noticing them beginning to kiss very seductively. They was doubt they would be late now!  
  
The End


End file.
